


Alternate Fate: Fantasy

by Ngrey651



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngrey651/pseuds/Ngrey651
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the "Tejina Chronicles" of Kioko the Pirate! Upon a small Hawaiian island they arrive one at a time, beings from beyond the stars, fighting each other in heated competition. Partnered with an inhabitant of the planet Earth, these beings must struggle with each other until, in the end, there can be only one. An epic tale of fantastical adventure that will take brave heroes across the world, fighting fellow human "keepers of the book", magical creatures and alien life forms, this is a tributary work to so many "Lilo and Stitch" authors and creators that inspired me, and one of my most favorite creations.  Read, Review, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Tale Begin!

**Author's Note:**

**This is an Alternate Universe tale, hence the title! I'm asking the question "What If"...**

**I love the " _Konjiki no Gash Bell",_ AKA "Zatch Bell" manga and anime, and especially enjoyed the amazing author Kioko's "Tejina Chronicles"...therefore I began to wonder what if...what if I tried to merge the stories of a lightning boy from another world and an alien dog from another world? What would I get? **

**I hope you enjoy the answer half as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**PROLOGUE:**

**魔法と驚異の物語を開始しよう！**

**Let the Tale of Magic and Wonder Begin!**

* * *

The building was aloof, dark…and foreboding. The paint of the mansion had peeled away in big splotches, in fact, due to the paint color of the building, it was like it was a gigantic PERSON suffering from the biggest case of sunburn in the world. The grass upon the ground was thick, but uncared for…brittle and stiff, it almost cut you. There were old palm trees that swung sadly in the breeze on a high alcove above the front double-door, and there were many windows…most of them so dusty and black that you couldn't see inside.

As the being with the book walked towards the building, he gently tapped on the door…

But there was no answer. Shrugging, he opened it up…

And was greeted by a wondrous sight. The building's inside had been painted blue like the sky around him, with clouds painted perfectly in different parts. Above was a beautiful black starry night with the stars accurately painted in their perfect location…even the Milky Way galaxy was included. There were tiny little cue cards at the top that read the names of different planets placed underneath certain points of light…but one impressive sight caught the being's eye in a fashion that made his eyes go wide with wonder.

Around the room were huge bookcases, filled from top to bottom with tomes of every shape and size. Classic novels, amazing romances and dramas, at least a dozen columns stocked with encyclopedias alone. Their colors were faded and dusty from misuse, making it look like a faded rainbow had wrapped around the room. And there…in the center…was a pretty little throne made of beautiful gold and silver. A sparkling silver question mark was emblazed at the top, and sitting in it was a creature.

The creature had red eyes and looked like a rodent of some kind. Long ears…a tufted tail that was draped to the side…big, rabbit-like feet…covered in fur. He was sort of like some rabbit/gerbil/hamster mix. He twitched his pink nose and adjusted the white jacket that he was wearing. The being that was looking at him and the books realized that he sort of smelled badly…he hadn't taken a bath in who knows HOW long, and his fur showed it: his fur was probably white originally…now it was unmistakably grey in tone.

The being before this rodent was one of the gentlest creatures ever seen. It had eyes like that of the surface of a pond, with light brown and cream-colored fur, and a flowing, long-haired tail. He had wings like that of an angel which were cream-colored like much of his fur, and some light brown hair at the top of his head which was rather closely cut. He addressed the rodent in a respectful tone, his voice as beautiful as a choir boy's.

"This is an amazing treasure trove of tomes, good sir! Please, tell me, what kind of person are you to have read all of these books?" He requested.

The rodent didn't even blink as he looked this being before him over. Then he spoke softly, in a voice that had once had youthful innocence within it, but now was slightly heavy…and filled with regret.

"I am…a person that knows nothing." He muttered, looking down.

"What? But nobody knows NOTHING!" The strange being before the rodent said, looking confused. It placed it's book down, which was the same color as it's beautiful eyes, and ran over to the rodent. "Why would you say that?"

"I was once a doctor who had confidence in my skills…but the truth is I didn't know a thing." The rodent said, hopping out of it's chair and adjusting it's doctor's coat a little. It walked alongside of the bookcases with the other being following him. "When I was performing an operation, I…I let my own son die. I failed to save him…I am a terrible doctor."

"…I'm sorry to hear that." The being said, gently placing it's furry hand on the doctor's shoulder. The two were very close in height, even though neither of them were taller than an elementary school child. "You must be lonely here…"

"I quit in shame after I failed the operation. I do not deserve to be near others…I cannot bear the thought of failing them in some way…just like I failed my own son."

His body quivered. "He was too young, too…can you imagine what it's like?"

"I'm sorry." The being said, suddenly holding the doctor in a hug. The doctor sobbed into this being's body and felt the warm fur comfort him…it soothed him somehow. After some time, he looked up into the being's eyes.

"I'm…thankful you are showing this kindness…who are you?"

"My designation is 620!" It said. "But I prefer the name Page." Page smiled. "Say, would you like to read a book I brought, doctor?"

"…" The doctor looked at the pond-colored book that the creature called Page had brought in. "Very well, let me see it."

Page happily flew over to the book, making the doctor's eyes widen. He was almost like…

No, it couldn't be…could it?

The little being flew back, handing the book to the doctor, who opened it up.

"Hmm, what a fascinating language…I've never seen any like it before, it's so…alien…"

"Oh yes, it's a book designed to control my powers. Most of them, anyway, I can fly as easily as I can do…THIS!" Page stood on his head, balancing. "Ta-da!"

The doctor found a smile passing over his lips. The child reminded him of his own son, Junior. He turned the page absentmindedly to look at the next undecipherable patch of words when-

"It's glowing…" He gasped.

It was true. The strange script was glowing brightly in a greenish/blue shine. "I can…read…it?" The doctor spoke softly as he looked it over.

"Careful, don't say the words out loud!" Page said. "Even I'M not sure what the first spell does, since nobody else has been able to read it…" He admitted quietly. "A lot of people…well…they don't like me. I'm not well-liked among the experiments either…except for a close group of friends."

"What?" The doctor asked. "Experiments?"

"Yes, our creator, my…my father…" Page said gently, "Made about 600 something of us and sent 100 of us in a random lottery for one purpose: to fight…so we could decide which of us 100 was the best." Page said, holding his hands behind his back and looking down slightly as his tail swished back and forth on the ground. "In order to prepare us for this sort of thing, we'd go on missions that were specified to our powers. My first mission…well…I botched it because I converted…"

"Huh?" The doctor tilted his head.

"Well…you see…" Page sighed. "When I was being chewed out by some of the tougher experiments as to why I didn't do the job…and everyone in the cafeteria was laughing and talking about how I'd failed the assassination mission…I told them that I'd accepted the Lord Jesus Christ as my personal savior and everyone was instantly quiet…" Page looked directly into the doctor's eyes. "After that, everyone got nervous around me…well, everyone but my friends. My…my father tried to get me to do other missions, but I kept failing because I didn't have the heart to engage in the kind of ruthless activities the other experiments succeeded at. I think that, if he hadn't chosen randomly, he would have locked me in a trunk so that I couldn't take place in this competition. But fair was fair, so…"

The doctor looked from Page to the book. "Hmm…" He thought to himself as they continued to walk through the room, down a hallway past some doors and into a large arboretum.

"You seem to be really smart though, doctor…you can read my book, my spells, and use my powers! Sir, I think you might be able to help me in this battle!" Page said happily. "You've read all these books, you know so much…that knowledge shouldn't be wasted!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow…and then a big grin appeared on his face. _"So staying in here is a waste, huh?"_ He thought to himself.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" !" He laughed, stretching his arms and three-digited, furry paws out. "This is the sort of thing I can't resist! I'll make you a champion, Page! Now for a full introduction!"

He dove back, then wheeled into an open door, which closed for a few moments. One "SPLASH", some scrubbing and a "fwip-fwip" later, the door re-opened and the doctor rolled out, wearing his doctor's garb which he quickly tossed off to reveal an elegant jacket of blue and red that glowed splendidly like his now ivory-white fur.

" **My name is Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel! A fabled partner from the last battle that decided the champion of all experiments!"** He announced in a grandiose fashion.

"Really?" Page asked, eyes going all starry.

"Nope, it's a lie!" Dr. Rupert said, smiling cheekily.

Page's mouth went so far open and so far down you could have fit a book into it. Dr. Rupert smiled gently and shook his hand. "Don't worry, you have my promise: I'll do everything I can to make you a king! We'll make your "father" proud of you!"

…

…

…

…the boy walked down the street, his brown, wavy/curly hair blowing to the side in the wind. He had tucked his hands into his pockets as he continued to look at the ground, a dejected look upon his normally happy face.

He had nobody. Set up for adoption by his family who could not care for him properly, a brother who never wrote back…and no friends. The only pets he had had been goldfish and they'd all died. Now wasn't THAT a sad commentary on his life?

He hated it…he hated being alone. He wanted to have somebody CARE about him, he wanted to have somebody smile at him and say "Well done"…he wanted…

Then it happened. A rustling of bushes just before he could enter the walkway that led to his home. He turned his head, eyes widening…

He took a step back…then he fell flat on his butt, wanting to scream as he looked at the being before him…it was frightening in the night.

Eyes so black… a strange mammalian creature with a big nose and claws as black as his eyes that stared deeply into his own hazel ones…this…this thing had soft-looking slightly dark green fur with a whitish/yellow stomach, and large ears on it's head. As it stepped forward again, the boy saw that this thing had…had a whitish/yellow Mohawk! It looked kind of skinny, but to compensate for that, it was considerably taller than any sort of dog HE'D ever seen. In fact, he looked sort of like a mutant koala…and above all, he had two sharp fangs that were sticking up from his…yes, it was a "he"…his lower jaw.

"…who are…who are YOU?"

"…" The being looked him over, rubbing it's chin.

The boy just sighed, looking away. "If you're a dog or something, you should go home, little guy. Everyone who gets close to me goes away or dies." He muttered. "It's not like anybody would really miss me if I-"

"Can you read this?" The being asked, holding up a book that was the same color of green that it was…

Speaking…

SPEAKING…

A humongous wave of shock filled him…but Nick took the book and opened it, as if in a trance. He looked down at the writing inside.

"How strange, these…these words, I've never seen this kind of language before, and I read up on dead languages all the time-oh…oh? I…"

His eyes went wide. He shook slightly. "I…can…understand it…the word is so strange, but I know the meaning…"

The being grinned at him. "Good…that means you are my partner."

He slammed his fist on his chest. "You will make me into a CHAMPION! And I will finally prove myself to my father in this completion of 100!"

"Competition?" Nick asked.

"I have been sent by my creator to this planet for one purpose: to fight 99 other experiments and prove my superiority…and YOU…will help me reach the top!" The being said. It grinned again. "You're going to have an interesting time with me…"

**ALTERNATE FATE...FANTASY!**

(A rising sun is shown, casting light over Hawaii, house by house.)

_Kono mama mou sukoshi… arukou kata wo taki!_

_kieyuku yume wo kazoe, kareteku nakama wo mita!_

(A furry pair of paws rub's it's red eyes as it looks out the window, the same time as a hazel-eyed kid.)

_Kayoiii nareta michi ni…mayoiiii komu kono goro…_

_Yami gaaaa mou hitori no…jibun wo tsukuruuuu!_

(The main protagonists run down a field, books held in hand as they gleefully race along with the wind)

_Kawaitaaaa! Sakebi gaaaa!_

_Kujike souna mune wo tsukisasu,_

_kimi wo…sasotte sekai wo mitai na! (Come Along With Me!)_

(A shadowy feature is seen in the sky. Our protagonists watch it fade into nothingness, then turn to each other.)

_Darenimoooo! Dasenaiiii! Kotae ga, boku no naka ni aru!_

_Kakeeee! Hiki ga kagiii!_

(They clasp hands, then shake.)

_Todoke…We'll Win This Gaaame!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**開始する！最初の敵は、究極のコンボです！**

**BEGIN! Your First Foes Are An Ultimate Combo!**

Dr. Rupert smiled as Page licked an ice cream cone. They were walking down the sidewalk of the island of Niihau and were heading towards the beach. The doctor had been enjoying the last three weeks with Page and had been practicing spells with him…

Well, for the most part. Today was Ice Cream Day! Dr.Rupert had already downed his Vanilla with Chocolate Sprinkles while Page had a nice "Rainbow Sherbet" in his paws.

" _You've made me so happy, Page."_ He thought. _"I was a man who was isolating himself from everything, slowly starving in my home and waiting for sickness and death to claim me…and then you gave me a reason to live. I wonder…"_

"Ooh, ooh!"

Dr. Rupert's ears picked it up before Page's did, if only by a few moments. Both turned around and saw a whiny little kid with a green sweater and glasses clinging to his…well, they supposed it was his dad. The kid was pointing with one stubby finger at the ice cream store about 20 feet away. He had a pet lizard that his mom was holding onto…it seemed to be drooling heavily and was hissing slightly. They were far away from the ice cream store and from any other people…and they sure were an odd foursome.

"It's all full up!" The kid complained in a thick accent. Boy, his skin was so sunburnt! It was a dark pink color…and wow, the little pig had quite a NOSE, it was just so-

That nose. Page stiffened.

"That's Nosy!"

"Who?" Dr. Rupert asked, looking confused.

"Nosy! Experiment 199!" Page whispered. "He was designed to tattle enemy secrets but mostly reveals gossip instead…and that snakelike lizard…that's Slobber, Experiment 347! See the antenna?" He pointed.

Rupert's red eyes widened. There WAS an antennae. He had thought it was a crest, but…

"They're experiments? What are they up-"

"Can't we do ssssomething about this?" Slobber asked the "mom", who was apparently his book reader. His scaly, sick green skin matched the color of his book, and he had big yellow eyes. Nosy's book was the same red/magenta shade that he was. Their book owners were a black-haired, glasses-wearing woman who looked rather stuck up and a man with a well-developed body and smooth red hair who looked rather well-to-do.

"If we can't get in for an ice cream, let's destroy it so nobody else can enjoy it either!" Nosy whined. "Besides, the owner's cheating on his wife, he DESERVES it."

"Well let's do this then." The owner of Slobber's book said. She opened up her book…

"We've got to stop this!" Page gasped.

Dr. Rupert, who had been carrying the book underneath his arm, opened up to the bookmarked page of spells and read out the glowing words. " **The First Spell:** **Votum!** "

Page's arms spread out and his body glowed. Then a beam of glowing white energy shot out in a cross-like form that struck the ground in front of the evil foursome that had been planning on attacking the store, making them gasp and turn their heads.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing?" Dr. Rupert said, pointing at them. "How dare you try and attack an ice cream store while there are innocent people still inside!"

"I know you! That Born-Again Nutcase, Page!" Nosy laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "You're not going to try to convert us, are you? I don't care if my soul's in danger!"

"No, I'm going to ask you nicely to leave and to not harm anybody else for your own selfish reasons." Page said, holding out his hand. "Are we experiments not family? Are we not brothers and sisters?"

"If you think we'd listen to you, I'll sssay it the way the islanders ssssay it." Slobber said, smirking. "A'ole…which meansss "no"."

"I know what it means!" Page said defensively. "Dr. Rupert's been teaching me! He knows everything!"

"Yes, in fact…did you know that ice cream, like cheese, comes from the moon?" Dr. Rupert told Page wisely.

"Really?" Page asked, turning his head.

"Nope. Lie!" Dr. Rupert said, smiling cheekily.

BA-BOOOINNG! Page's mouth opened.

"But there's no time for that…" Dr. Rupert said, facing down Slobber, Nosy and their book owners. "Let's fight somewhere more private and settle this!"

"Fine. The beach, ten minutes. Be there." The male book owner remarked.

"Oia'io!" Dr. Rupert remarked, which meant "Sure thing" in Hawaiian. The book owners walked off, and Dr. Rupert turned to Page. "'Oia ho'I ha." (All right then) He told Page. "You feeling up to this?"

"…'ae." Page said, nodding. "We HAVE to do this!"

…

…

…

…the wind whipped around them as Page crossed his arms. Dr. Rupert, holding the book open, nodded at him, then the two faced their opponents. Slobber hissed and swept his tail back slightly as Nosy put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"We'd been hoping to play around some before we looked for opponents, but finding you here is…heh-heh…a "god-send"!" Nosy wisecracked. "Now you'll see the results of the training Slobber and I have undertaken! We're an unbeatable combination!"

"If you promise to leave people alone, we'll let you go without a fight." Page said. "I have no desire to fight unless necessary."

"Ha-ha-ha! Are you foolsss? Don't make me laugh, choir boy!" Slobber snapped.

"We're itching to fight." Nosy said dangerously. "We've finally found an easy target…we'd NEVER miss this chance!"

" **Waanaa**!" The book owner shouted, as Nosy opened his mouth and stretched his arms out. Strange goop shot out and enveloped their feet.

"Uh…I'm not feeling anything." Page said.

"Let's attack, then! **Votum!** " Dr. Rupert shouted.

Page's blast shot out, and Nosy and his bookowner dove to the side, running off. "Ypou know, Nosy always was cowardly. I'm saddened to see that he hasn't gained courage." Page admitted.

"Did you forget about US?" Slobber's book owner laughed. " **Tsuba!** "

A pulsing orb of goop was belched from Slobber's maw. He smirked as it slowly oozed towards them in mid-air.

"It's so…SLOW." Page remarked.

"This is ridiculous, let's just focus on Nosy first." Dr. Rupert suggested. But as they turned to head towards said experiment…

TUG.

Uh oh.

"This goop is sticking me to the ground!" Page gasped.

"So THAT'S what it does!" Dr. Rupert realized. Then he realized something else as the orb of slobber hovered closer. He grabbed Page and tugged…and tugged…and TUGGED!

PA-PLOOP!

They went sailing back, just as the orb of slobber struck the spot where they'd been. SSSS! The ground dissolved into a sloughy dough.

"An acidic slobber bomb!" Page gasped. "How barbaric!"

"All'ssss fair in love and war!" Slobber laughed.

"So Nosy sticks us to the ground while you attack us with that bomb." Dr. Rupert said.

"That's right!" Nosy said, striking a pose along with the other three. "We're the Ultimate Combo!"

Dr. Rupert snickered. "WHO'S the ultimate combo? A pig and a lizard?"

"D-d-don't make fun of us!" Nosy stuttered. "Y-you're just a stupid gerbil!"

Dr. Rupert's eyes widened. Then they narrowed in rage. The book surged with power as he slammed his hand onto the page, reading out another spell. " **VOTIUS!** "

Page's arms glowed even more brightly as an even larger cross strike soared out, striking the foursome and knocking them flat on their backs and bottoms. Smoke rose from their bodies and they groaned in pain as Dr. Rupert clenched his fist at them.

"I…am a HAMSTER! It is Dr. Rupert Jacques von HAMSTERVIEL, not GERBILVIEL!" He shouted, jumping up and down.

"We can beat you if we just focus on one of you at a time!" Page said. "Right doctor?"

"Right…and that's no lie!" Dr. Rupert said, raising his paw. But before he could shout another spell…

"KIYAAAH!" Nosy and his book owner rushed forward. Before the doctor could do anything, he was grabbed and tossed into the air while Nosy tried to hold Page down, mouth opening.

" **Torappu!** " His book owner shouted, and Nosy covered Page in disgusting, iron-colored ooze. Dr. Rupert tumbled around, then gasped in horror as Slobber attacked with another slobber bomb…

And he was sailing right into it!

"AAA!" he covered his eyes…

WOOMP!

Though covered in ooze, Page had flown through the air and saved him and the book. They stood back up, gasping.

"Even if we try focusing on one of them, the other rushes forward…their combo IS strong." Dr. Rupert admitted.

"Time to put an end to this!" Slobber's book owner said condescendingly. " **Kamitsubute**!" She shouted.

A slobbering bomb flew through the air, slightly faster than the one before…and now it was tinged blue.

"It's faster, but we can still outrun it!" Page said, flying off with Dr. Rupert in his arms. But as they turned…so did the bomb!

"It's a tracking bomb!" The doctor gasped. "Come on, let's run away and-"

Page's body hit the ground. He twitched and moaned. "My body…so numb…can't…move…doctor…"

Dr. Rupert gasped in horror. " _Oh no…that "Torappu" spell must unleash poison that saps the body! And we don't have any healing spells…"_

"I'll use the shielding spell!" Dr. Rupert held the book open. " **PRECOR!** "

A shining cross solidified in front of them, turning into a stone marker with a red crystal in the middle, like a sacred heart. The pulsing slobber bomb struck the marker…but then it dissolved it. True, the bomb was halted and vanished, but seeing their shielding spell so quickly destroyed…

"Darn it, it…it should have…bounced the thing back…" Page whispered.

"Let's put more energy into this one!" Slobber's book owner laughed. " **Kamitsubute!** " She shouted again. Slobber spat out an even LARGER bomb at them, and it whizzed through the air.

"Don't worry Page." Dr. Rupert said, lifting the young creature up. "Even if I have to carry you on my back…it'll be to carry you to victory! We'll find their weakness somehow!"

"Right…we can't give up no matter what!" Page said. "One can't feel afraid!"

The foursome they were facing all laughed coldly, and Nosy pointed at them, a smirk on his big-nosed face. "You think you can win? You're so stupid! This attack will take you out… _there's no WAY we four can lose!_ "

"My, my…you think so, huh?"

Everyone's heads jolted up and looked in the direction of the new voice…and then another new voice shouted.

" **Munimentum!** "

A big, shield-like wall raised up, made of shimmering crystal mosaic. It halted the attack in its place and Dr. Rupert smiled at the appearance of two females…

One was a girl of Japanese origin with dark brown hair that was tied into a double ponytail on both sides of her head. She had on a red shirt with white floral patterns and black shorts. She was also wearing golden earrings. The experiment with them had a slightly cone-shaped head and pink fur covering it's body. It had a koala-like set of ears, eyes and a cute red nose. She had blue stripes at the top of her head, and a very feminine body.

"I'm Yuuka Hanako!" The girl said. "This is 618…"

"Crystallene's the name." The female experiment said.

"Let's trash these guys and show them what a real "ultimate combo" is!" The two girls said at the same time.

**PREVIEW!**

**Page: Crystallene? Yuuku? Are you our allies?**

**Crystallene: Don't worry, we're gonna help you beat this monsters!**

**Nosy: You're going to need more than a bubble-headed pinky to beat our unbeatable combo!**

**Crystallene: You may think you're pretty pink NOW, but you're going to be turning even redder when you realize your spells won't work on OUR powers!**

**Dr. Rupert: The female of the species is more deadly than the male...find out the truth of this on the next "Alternate Fate: Fantasy!" And if you don't review, I'll tug on my tail and make a cow drop on your head!**

**Page: Really?**

**Dr. Rupert: Nah. Lie!**

**Page: GAAAAWWWW!**


	2. Girl Power! The Fight Becomes 4 on 4!

  
**CHAPTER TWO:**

**少女たちの力：戦う4対4になる!**

**Girl Power! The Fight Becomes Four on Four!**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Rupert blinked a few times at the newcomers who were standing there.

“Crystallene…” Page blinked. “Y-you’re here!”

The female experiment smiled at Page and gave the little angel a thumbs up. “Super psyched to see you again, Page!”

“You know this woman, I take it. I imagine she’s a close friend?” Dr. Rupert asked.

“Yes, we’ve known each other ever since I was made. She’s one of the few friends I could always count on!” Page told him.

“These guys teamed upon on you even when you’re barely able to stand? I can’t forgive that!” Crystallene growled, and for a moment it seemed as though flames were rising from her body. “I’m gonna TOTALLY beat ‘em into the ground!”

“Woah, she seems…very intense today.” Page remarked.

“Women like this get incredible strength from righteous fury.” Dr. Rupert explained. “Their strong will sees them through anything!”

“HA!” Nosy’s book keeper laughed. “Just because some friends of yours are here don’t think you’ll win!”

“You can’t beat our ultimate combo!” Slobber’s book keeper laughed. “Nosy, Jameson, go!”

“HOOOOAAAAHH!” The two shouted, rushing back at our protagonists, aiming to repeat what they’d done before.

“Leave this to us, okay?” Crystallene said, smiling.

“Here they com-WOAH!”

Yuuku was grabbed by Jameson while Nosy grabbed Crystallene…but being so close to her, he couldn’t help but grin in a lovesick fashion.

“You’re really cute. What was your breast size again? Oh yes, I remember from your diary!”

Crystallene’s eyebrow twitched.

“Say, if you give up, I’ll let you become my queen when I’m the king of all-” Nosy went on.

Jameson was about to knock the book out of Yuuku’s hands, but suddenly she maneuvered around him and held him tightly.

“Don’t mess with somebody who knows karate!” She told him.

Jameson snarled. “When I get loose, I’ll-”

“GAAAAKKK!”

Jameson gasped as Crystallene began strangling Nosy…HARD.

“DON’T…YOU…F—K…WITH…ME!” She snarled.

“GUU-GUUUAAAHHH! JA-JA-JAAAYYYMAAAASOOOOONNNN!” He managed to gargle out.

Before Jameson could do anything, he was slammed face-first into the ground by Yuuku, who stood back, smirking.

“Take THIS!” Crystallene tossed Nosy far through the air, and he hit the beach with a “THA-THUD”. Then she and her partner lifted Jameson up and tossed him as well. Groaning, the two evildoers managed to stagger up.

“So…you’ve got SOME moves…”

“Let’sss try Formation Two!” Slobber suggested.

The two twosomes raced to the other side of our protagonists, switching partners. Dr. Rupert’s eyes narrowed.

“So they want to play it like THAT, do they?” He wondered. “Crystallene, Yuuku, do you have a shield that protects from more than one angle?” He whispered.

“As a matter of fact…” Yuuku began, smiling.

**“TSUBA!”**

**“WAANAA!”**

The two attacks sailed at them…but then Yuuku grinned. “I DO! **CONTEGO!** ”

A rounded, dome-like shield of shimmering glass appeared around the foursome. The slobbering bomb and disgusting spit attacks fizzled against it, dissolving into nothingness.

“Ha-HA!” Yuuku said proudly. “So much…for…”

CRICK…CRICK…

“That…uh oh.” Yuuku gulped.

“The barrier broke apart, and the girls were sent falling down. Crystallene moaned as he held her head, which was throbbing in pain.

“Crystal…” Her partner said comfortingly as the experiment rose back up. Dr. Rupert and Page gazed at the sight of the experiment as she grit her teeth, clenching her fists.

“I wanted…to spend the day…relaxing…I had it all…planned…OUT…” She snarled.

Then she rose up to full height, shouting to the heavens. “I WANTED TO PLAY ON THE BEACH TODAY AND INSTEAD YOU JERKS ARE BEATING MY BEST BUDDY UUUUPPPP!!”

“Woah. To put it the way she would, the girl is like WOW!” Page gasped.

“Take THIS!” Yuuku said, pointing at the evil book holders. “ **The Third Spell, Praesidium!** ”

A crescent wave of sparkling ruby energy sailed from Crystallene’s hands as she flung it at the female bookholder and Nosy. The female grabbed Nosy from behind and held him up.

“AAA! Don’t use me as a shield, I bruise easil-”

HYUOOOOO!

“AAAAA!!”

“AAAAAA!”

The two of them hit the ground, groaning. The human was MOSTLY alright, but Nosy was covered in soot.

“You B—TCH!” Jameson howled, shaking his fist at the woman. “Marian, watch what you’re doing to my partner!!”

“Don’tcha even THINK about doing that again!” Nosy sobbed, wiping his big nose as he ran back to Jameson. “Hey wait…the damage is not that bad.” Nosy realized. “Yeah, of course! Her defenses are always amazing, but her attack stinks! That’s her weakness!”

“We can ssstill beat her then!” Slobber hissed happily.

“I have an idea.” Dr. Riddles said, whispering to Yuuku, Crystallene and Page. “There’s some sappy spit left over on the ground. What if…”

Whisper-whisper-whisper…

“WHAT?!” Page gasped. “But…but that close to a-that’s so…UNCLEAN!”

“It’s the best way we can win!” Dr. Rupert insisted. “You don’t want these monsters to beat you, do you?” He asked.

“Fine, I suppose that…the Lord will understand.” Page muttered, face turning red. “But let’s do this quickly…”

The bickering book keepers from before were suddenly surprised as another cross-blast was sent flying at them. They shielded their eyes as sand was sent flying everywhere, obstructing their vision for a small while…

“Can that choir boy MOVE?” Nosy remarked. “No way, he was stuck to-LOOK!”

They saw a form…it was Crystallene, and she was running at top speed right towards them!

“It’s only that dumb girl, we can beat her!” Slobber hissed. “Marian, cast a-”

“Take THIS!” Crystallene jumped into the air and turned around…revealing Page…who was still covered in the sticky sap and was now stuck to her back. He grinned and spread his arms.

“Surprise!” He quipped.

“ **VOTIUS!** ” Dr. Rupert shouted.

The blazing burst of cross energy shot out, striking Jameson, Marian, Slobber and Nosy and sending them to the ground. Their bodies smoked as they lay there, groaning.

“Nooo…we can’t lose!” Nosy sobbed, getting to his knees. “We worked so hard…we worked so hard!” He gasped out, thinking back to all his progress.

They’d gone running to increase their speed…had lifted weights, trained in all sorts of forests and alleys in order to perfect their technique…

**“JAMESOOOOON!”** Nosy screamed, slamming his fists into his red/magenta book…

Suddenly it popped open, and a new spell was revealing, glowing brightly.

“A…new…spell!” Jameson gasped. “We…we can still win this! Let’s combine our forces again and-”

“No way!” Marian hissed, slapping him across the face as she stood back up. Slobber and Nosy gulped. “Your little puppet doesn’t even make a good shield!”

“Hag woman!” Jameson howled.

“Hoo boy.” Page moaned. “Whatever happened to “Love Thy Neighbor As Thyself”?”

“Let’s finish this…” Dr. Rupert said, nodding.

“WIIIIITCH!” Jameson yelled, jumping up and down and pointing at Marian.

“To heck with you, we don’t need your help!” Marian screeched.

**“VOTIUS!”**

SHA-BOOOOOM!

The two experiments and their book keepers were sent flying into the air. Marian gasped as she saw her book dissipate, and Slobber managed to get out a final wail before he vanished, fading into nothingness.

“AAA! Slobber!”

“We’ve got to use our new spell!” Nosy moaned as he stood back up. Jameson picked up his book and quickly read it out loud…

“The Third Spell… **KEMURI!** ” Jameson shouted.

Nosy inhaled deeply, and then blew out an IMMENSE inky cloud of darkness that covered the whole area.

“What the?” Crystallene blinked. “What the heck is this?”

“Run for it!” Nosy shouted.

He and his book keeper were out of there, vanishing through the darkness. When the smoke cleared, they were long gone.

“Phooey! I wanted ta burn their book!” Crystallene said, kicking the sand.

“Yeah, that’s nice, er…can we…get me off of you now? This feels really uncomfortable.” Page said, waving his arms in flailing manner since he was still stuck to her back.

…

…

…

…after washing Page off and drying him and Crystallene, the book keepers sat down on the beach and allowed the wind to lazily drift through their hair.

“So you’re not from this planet, are you?” Yuuku asked Dr. Rupert.

The doctor laughed. “No, no, I’m actually from Mars!”

“Really?” She asked.

“Lie.” He said cheekily.

Yuuku rolled her eyes. “Ugh.”

“I’m from Planet Jennet. I’m a Muridean.” He explained, gesticulating. “A doctor of science, of internal medicine, and my specialty…” He smiled. “Pediatrics.”

Crystallene and Page were building sand castles. Page had built a HUGE cathedral made of sand, and Page was placing little stained glass windows inside.

“Many experiments have small little powers like being able to eat things bigger than their head, being able to fly, having increased strength…” Dr. Rupert told Yuuku. “All this I have learned from Page’s recollections. I see that your partner has a power too…”

“Yes, she generates crystals.” Yuuku said happily. “She made…” The Japanese girl blushed. “She made me this.”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small little flat crystal slab. It was shaped in a “kanji” character.

“Ah, the symbol for friendship, koyouu.” Dr. Rupert realized.

“She made it for me as a gift. It’s to symbolize our friendship.” Yukuu said. “I met her when she was all alone and on the run from somebody who betrayed her friendship.” The girl lowered her head. “I helped her trust again…but I don’t think she’s gotten over the string yet of losing him…he was her old boyfriend, you see.”

“You mean to tell me that Tank attacked you?!” Page gasped as Crystallene told him the whole story. “But…why would he do that? It’s true I didn’t like the way he treated ME, but he was always so nice to you…”

“The moment we entered the contest, he decided to become my enemy…he said nobody can stay friends in this competition, but…that’s not true…”

She raised her head back up, blinking back tears as fast as she could. “Right?”

Page took her by her shoulders and held her tightly. “Right. I’m your friend. I always will be. Nothing will change that. Not some dumb completion, not our father’s orders, not even the sky falling from the heavens.” He let go and held her hand. “Now come on…let’s go get some ice cream!”

“You want ice cream again?” Dr. Rupert asked. “All right…but first I want to show you something…”

FIVE MINUTES LATER.

“See that?” Dr. Rupert said, pointing at the white and black-patched animal in front of Page that was inside of a big, grassy pen. “That’s the animal that ice cream comes from. It’s frozen milk, cream and sugar and flavorings and other ingredients…and dairy products like milk and cheese and cream comes from that pink thing below it’s body…that’s called an udder.”

“…uh…” Page blinked stupidly. Then he turned to face the doctor. “That’s a lie, right?”

Dr. Rupert smiled cheekily. “Nah. Truth!”

“AAAAHHH!!”

PLOP.

Page fainted dead away as Dr. Rupert laughed and laughed along with Crystallene and Yuuku.

…

…

…

…“You…you’re out there somewhere…”

The green form had his arms crossed as he stared out over the sea.

“Father always ignored me for you. Oh 626, you’re SOOO great…”

He clenched his fist. “I can feel you…you’re getting stronger with that book owner of yours. Good…because I want to prove, that even when you’re at your strongest…you can’t beat me! Then he’ll appreciate me at last!” He laughed. “Won’t you be surprised, brother o’ mine?”

“You and me will make it to the TOP!” His book owner said. “Then we’ll show both our families just how strong one can get when you’re fighting on your own!”

The green form nodded and turned to his book owner. “Right! Now let’s head out…we need to practice some more...”

**PREVIEW!**

**Dr. Rupert: Why, what a strange creature! How odd that it appeared so suddenly...**

**Page: Aw, it's CUTE!**

**Dr. Rupert: Don't be fooled by it's appearance...never judge a book by it's cover...although sometimes if you look hard enough, you'll discover the truth that's hidden deep behind a smile...and see a crying soul within...**

**Page: Discover the truth behind the new being's loneliness on the next "Alternate Fate: Fantasy"!**   



	3. Please Be My Friend! What is the Origin of the Baby Dragon?

  
**CHAPTER THREE:**

**私の友人になってください！どのような赤ちゃん竜の起源は何ですか？**

**Please Be My Friend! What is the Origin of the Baby Dragon?**

****

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Hello! I’m the amazing Dr. Rupert who knows everything! Today I’m going to teach you about the Hawaiian language! It’s FASCINATING, so I’ve decided to write down a bunch of words and terms you should know and carry around so that you can practice them all the time…because let’s face it, we ALL want to retire to Hawaii when we’re 60-something years old…”**

**Thank you: Mahalo!**

**You’re welcome: He hea iki!**

**Sure thing: Oia’i’o!**

**Oh dear (crap or any other similar exclamation): Aue!**

**Good morning: Aloha kakahiaka!**

**Good evening: Aloha ahiahi!**

**Good afternoon: Aloha auihala!**

**Great: Nui!**

**Very Great: Nui Ioa!**

**How Are You: Pehea ‘oe?**

**What’s that: He aha kela?**

**Alright: Hiki!**

**All right then: ‘oia ho’i ha!**

**It’s alright: ‘oia ae lano!**

**No: A’ole!**

**Yes: ‘Ae!**

**“Now then…be sure to put these words to good use…‘oia ho’i ha! On with the story!**

“Ahh.” Dr. Rupert said, stretching his arms. “What a lovely place for a vacation.”

He and Page had decided to take a trip to the one and only California. Specifically, San Francisco. Page had been very anxious to see the “Golden Gate Bridge”.

Now they were waiting in the airport baggage claim area for their stuff. Page was happily reading through C.S. Lewis’s “Surprised by Joy” while the doctor stood by the baggage dock. Then something happened…

The doctor smelled it first. Then he saw it…a string attached to his bag…and a little being attached to that string!

“…you’re…a dragon experiment, aren’t you.” Dr. Rupert commented, crossing his arms.

“Gon-gon-gon-gon!” The little thing said happily, bouncing up and down. It was a cute little dragon with big eyes, a happy smile, and refined, gentle-looking wings. It had rather small claws that appeared sheathed at the moment which were made of silver, just like the talons on it’s feet. It had a big white heart insignia on the front of it’s scaled chest, and had a crest of silver spikes running down the top of it’s head to the end of it’s tail.

“Aw, you’re a cute little thing.” Dr. Rupert remarked.

“Oh my.” Page remarked as the little dragon hopped off the baggage claim strip, untying itself. It began to lick Page in the face over and over. “Ha-ha-ha! Stop that, I’m-I’m ticklish!” He protested.

“Aw, you know Page, little dragon?” Dr. Rupert asked, reaching forward.

The dragon promptly bit his hand. Then chewed.

“YEEEEOOOOWWWW!!”

…

…

…

… “You’re a HORRIBLE little beast!” Dr. Rupert muttered. “And you’re not staying in this hotel with us!”

“Come on! It’s unchristian to turn away a person in need!” Page insisted, putting one furry paw/hand on his chest. “Love thy neighbor!”

“Yes, well don’t you call Satan “an old dragon”?!” Dr. Rupert defended, pointing at the Gideon Bible on the room’s tabletop.

“Yeah, but this is a little kid.” Page defended. “And everyone knows that if you care for a child properly, it’ll usually grow up to be a good, kind adult.”

“I can’t deny that sort of logic, considering I believe in the “nuture over nature” argument.” Dr. Rupert admitted as the little dragon bounced up and down on what SHOULD have been HIS bed.

“Come on, little dragon, let’s go to the exercise room! I’ll hold onto a pair of weights and you roll me around like a wheelbarrow!” Page suggested. “But first, I’ll go get you some soda! Would you like a root beer?”

The little dragon nodded.

“Okay, be right back.” Page said, waving as he left the room.

“Baun-baun-baun!” The dragon laughed as he kept bouncing on the bed. “Baun-baun-baun!”

“Ugh. I have a bad feeling about-what the?”

Dr. Rupert had opened up the back pocket of the bag that the dragon had tied itself to. And there…was a book…an experiment’s book. It was colored the same peaceful emerald green as the dragon was.

“You ARE an experiment.” Dr. Rupert remarked.

“Washa-washa!” The experiment said, holding the book up. It was tied in such a fashion that it was made into a makeshift backpack thanks to the rope that was wrapped around it. Then the thing tried to untie it.

“…” It frowned as it realized it couldn’t untie it’s own knot. “Giri-giri…” The little thing mumbled.

“Hold on.” Dr. Rupert said, holding up some scissors. He cut through the ropes.

The dragon held the remains of the ropes in his hands. He tried to put the two pieces together…no luck. “Gata-gata…gata…gata…”

Then he stood up and pointed at the doctor, yelling. “ **POKU-POKU-POKU! POKUPOKUPOKUPOKUPOKUUUU!** ”

“Don’t worry, I can understand every single word that you’re saying.” Dr. Rupert said.

The little dragon’s eyes widened. “ **Ji** </b>?”

“Nope. Lie.” Dr. Rupert said cheekily.

The little guy went blind with rage as his teeth gnashed.

Five…minutes…later…

“Doctor, look who’s also staying in the hotel with us!” Page said as he entered with Yuuku and Crystallene.

“Life sure is funny, huh?” Yuuku began to say…

Then they gasped. A little emerald dragon was beating the crud out of Dr. Rupert!

“OW-OW-OW-OW-OWWWW!”

Page pulled the dragon off. “What’s the matter? Did the doctor tell a lie again?”

The dragon nodded over and over.

“Honestly. You should know better than to make a widdle baby draggy CWY.” Yuuku said as she petted the little thing.

“Look at this face! I think he almost broke my cheekbone!” Dr. Rupert gasped out. “I’M the victim here! He attacked me for no reason!”

“Aw, he’s cuuuute!” Crystallene said as the dragon licked her face over and over, going “Don-don-don”. “You just need to open your heart.”

“I’m not sure that alone shall do it.” Dr. Rupert said sadly. “Dragons EAT prey-type beings like me!”

“Just give it a try!” Crystallene said. “Repeat after me…Don-don-don!”

“…don-don-don.” Dr. Rupert remarked.

“More OOMPH! Don-don-don!” Crystallene said, pointing in the air.

The doctor felt a warm, fuzzy feeling enter him. “Don-don-don!”

“Now come on! Whole-heartedly!” Crystallene said, clapping her hands.

“ **Don-don-doooon!** ” Dr. Rupert said, spreading his arms out in a big hug gesture. You could really feel the love…

The little dragon promptly fell onto his back, the snorting of air that came from his nose had been jet-propelled! Now he was barely able to stand up because he was unmistakably laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe. “HUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!”

“AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!” Dr. Rupert howled, waving his hands in the air as he bounced up and down, tail lashing on the ground. The dragon watched it go up and down, eyes going wide. “I’M TRYING TO BE NICE AND YOU’RE TOTALLY…YOU LITTLE…AAARRRGGH!”

Then the dragon grabbed his tail and chomped on it.

“NUOOOOOOHHHHH!!”

Dr. Rupert hit the ceiling and was embedded in there for a few minutes. Naturally the dragon had let go of his tail when that had happened. They all watched as his form was stock still…

Then he spoke.

“That…is it. Get out. Now. You followed us back without invitation, you bit me, you insult me…GET OUT OR I’LL TURN YOU INTO A PAIR OF BOOTS!!” He howled, falling out of the ceiling and pointing at the little dragon, eyes-ablaze. “ **YOU ANNOYING LITTLE WYRM, _GET OUT OF HERE!_** </i>”

The little dragon’s eyes filled with tears. Sobbing, it grabbed it’s book and ran out the window, down the sidewalk and out into town.

“How can you be so mean to him!” Yuuku said angrily.

“He’s an experiment.” Dr. Rupert said. “Eventually he’d trick us and try to fight…”

“That’s not it.” Page said angrily. “You were just mad at him for biting you and you have prejudice against his species!”

Dr. Rupert was quiet for a few moments. Then he crossed his arms. “I’m sure his book owner was just lying in wait until we…until…we…”

An idea hit him.

What if…

“FOLLOW THAT DRAGON!” He shouted, jumping out the window and running down the sidewalk.

“What the?!” Yuuku shouted.

“Just go with it!” Page yelled as they ran after him.

…

…

…

…Dr. Rupert watched from a tree branch as the little dragon tried to get people to pay attention to him in the middle of San Francisco. He had his book open and was showing the inside to people…but nobody seemed to be paying enough attention to him. Furthermore, for those who WERE stopping to pay attention to him…

“Aw, what a cute little lizard! It must be a new breed.”

“Where’s your owner, little dude?”

“What a HIDEOUS creature!”

Nobody could read the inside of his book. Not a single person.

Dr. Rupert crossed his arms, thinking.

“I get it.” He realized to himself, tail held aloft. “He’s without a master and not merely that, he’s desperately showing it to every person around. He must feel so alone…scared, anxious, lonely. In a world where almost every face you know is a stranger or an enemy…”

Dr. Rupert sighed. “He liked Crystallene and Page because they were fellow experiments. He’s like a little child…he could tell I didn’t belong with the people around here, and he could tell I wasn’t an experiment, so he was frightened of me…and he can’t even speak our language, so there’s no way he could converse with me in an intelligent manner…”

Dr. Rupert smiled as he approached the dragon and tapped him on the shoulder. “Say…can I talk to you?”

The dragon blinked. “You...help?” It asked in one of the few “Basic” sentences it knew.

“Yes…I want to help.”

…

…

…

…Page, Yuuku, Crystallene and Dr. Rupert looked at the little dragon as it held it’s book. They were standing on the walking area of the Golden Gate Bridge.

“You’re feeling very lonely…and I was insensitive. I should have been more conscious of your feelings. For that…I apologize.” Rupert said, bowing down. “It can get lonely when you’re on your own in this world. So until you find your book owner, you can stay with us!”

The little dragon’s eyes went wide. Then it happily hugged Dr. Rupert, bouncing up and down. “YAAAAAY!”

“But we don’t even know your name.”

The little dragon blinked. Then it slapped it’s chest, then pointed at it’s wings. They blinked.

“…er…right.” Dr. Rupert remarked. “Well, luckily for you, I WAS able to decipher the front text of experimental books. It has their designation on it. So we’ll call you by your designation…421!”

The dragon sighed sadly.

“Which is fitting.” The rabbit/gerbil/hamster doctor went on. “Because if you add 4 by 2 and then add one to that, you get seven. And the Beast is supposed to have 7 horns, and seven heads…”

…

…

…

…“AAAH! STOP BITING ME, STOP BITING ME, STOP BITING ME! DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE “TENDERLOIN” WRITTEN ON MY FOREHEAD?!”

“421, STOP!”

“TUG HARDER! HARDER!”

“I’M _TRYING!_ ”

**PREVIEW!**

**Dr. Rupert: Ah ha! At last we see new fighters!**

**Page: Who are they again?**

**Dr. Rupert: 621 and his book keeper have specific goals and strong wills...**

**Page: Well so do we! Let's see if they're worthy of knowing "the truth"...let's test them out on the next "Alternate Fate: Fantasy"!**   



	4. A Boy and His Pet Ogre?

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**少年と彼のペットの鬼？彼らの話は何ですか？**

**A Boy and his Pet Ogre? What is Their Story?**

* * *

"Ta-da!"

"Woah! Flowers came out of his jacket!"

"Amazing!"

"How'd you do that?"

A small crowd of children had gathered around a rabbit in a dazzling blue and red jacket that made him look like a magical doctor…and guess what?

"I can do it because I'm the Magical Doctor Rupert!" He said proudly.

"That's right!" A fluffy, beautiful-looking little angel said as it stood next to him in a wagon. "Dr. Rupert can do anything and KNOWS anything!"

"Woah, the doll can talk?"

"Nah, it's "ventriloquism"." The red-haired Myrtle Edmonds insisted as she put her hands on her hips.

"You sure know a lot, red-headed girl!" Dr. Rupert remarked. "Now watch THIS!"

He snapped his paw. Suddenly birds flew out from Myrtle's dress and then wrapped strings around her, lifting her up into the air.

"WOAAAAHHH! HEEEELP!" She cried out.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa!" He laughed loudly, trying to cover his mouth.

"Doctor, don't laugh at her misfortune." The doll said in a disapproving manner.

"Should we let her down?" Dr. Rupert asked it. "I suppose we should…"

He snapped his paw digits again. The birds turned into lovely balloons, and they carefully lowered her down to the ground before popping.

"Did you have fun?" Both the doll and the doctor spoke.

"Y-Yes…" Myrtle whispered, eyes going wide with shock.

"A pretty set of flowers for a pretty girl." The albino rabbit said as he handed the batch of flowers to her. "Enjoy." He said, bowing deeply before he walked off with the doll in the wagon.

"He…he talked at the same time as the doll did…" Myrtle realized once the other kids had left. "H-how?"

…

…

…

…Dr. Rupert and the "doll" were sitting in a restaurant booth, sitting down to eat. Next to them was a little green dragon who was sipping on a soda…okay, not sipping so much as CHUGGING.

"You really shouldn't bully her." The doll that was not really a doll spoke admonishingly.

"I know, I know, but she called me a "gerbil" earlier. I cannot STAND that." He admitted.

"You're not really a gerbil and I'm not really a doll. I'm an alien experiment and should be happy with that." The "doll" said.

"Yes, Page. You're a marvel of genetic engineering and don't you forget that!" Dr. Rupert said. "Now…watch THIS!"

He held one digit up to a jacket pot and opened it up, revealing nothing was inside. Then he tapped it, then reached into it and began pulling out a string of flags. He placed the first flag into the Chinese rice in a bowl before him and began eating away.

CHOMPA-CHOMPA-CHOMP!

"Ahh, this is great rice!"

"You're a regular Simon Magus!" Page remarked. "I wish I could do that! You learned all sorts of tricks from years of reading…"

"And from Pediatrics!" Dr. Rupert laughed. "Don't worry, when you get older, you'll be able to pull flags from out of your own nose!"

"Really?" Page asked, eyes a-twinkling.

"Nope! Lie!" Dr. Rupert said, smiling cheekily.

DOOOOOOOM!

"GAAAAWWWW!" Page moaned, hanging his head as a cloud of doom and gloom hung over him.

"Aw, cheer up! We're going to be meeting some very interesting people soon. I've been doing research on them these past few months. The human is a boy that is twelve years old. " Dr. Rupert told Page. "His name is Nick Grey. He has lived on Niihau for years all by himself and has been accepted as a ward of the state since his parents gave him up. He has a lot of people who _tolerate_ him there but few real friends. "

"And who's his partner?" Page asked.

"It's an experiment with the designation 621…his name is Chopsuey. From what Crystallene told me and from what other demons we've fought after saying goodbye to her and Yuuku, Chopsuey is very famous…or infamous, depending on whom you talk to…"

"621? Hmm…you know, I remember 621 but I never really TALKED with him." Page admitted. "My close circle of friends didn't talk much him either…so I don't really know anything. Sorry." He apologized. "But is he strong?"

"Yes, but YOU'RE the strongest experiment in the entire world!" Dr. Rupert told Page, pointing at his partner.

"Really?" Page asked, holding his hands together.

"Naaah! Lie." Dr. Rupert laughed, shrugging.

Page's mouth hung back open again. "GAAAWWW…"

"But to be honest, we can't tell right now who is the strongest." Dr. Rupert said, waving a paw digit in the air. "I've been collecting data from people all over the world thanks to my contacts. We've located some powerful experiments…only time will tell if Chopsuey is one of them."

FWUMP!

The little dragon had fainted from a sugar rush brought on by the soda. It moaned slightly as it saw little stars circle around it's head. Dr. Rupert rolled his eyes.

"You're so _smart_ , Dr. Rupert." Page said happily. "It's important to be innocent as doves but wise as serpents."

"Yes, and I know that you'll do great in this fight." Dr. Rupert said. "Children are like arrows in the hand of a warrior." He quoted from the Biblical psalms. "I should know, I'm Dr. Rupert, who's knows all about the fight between experiments…your book…"

He smiled in a dramatic fashion. "And your creator, _**Dr. Jumba Jookiba**_!"

…

…

…

…"Hmm…how can the book help us become stronger, Chopsuey? We have to be as strong as Stitch…"

A young boy of 12 years of age was sitting in a chair in her house, looking down at a book that was the same shade of green his partner's body was.

This too was a book owner…a dedicated and strong-hearted one at that. He had been set up for adoption by his family at the age of 6 and had been forced to live on his own on the island of Niihau. Separated from much of the world itself, Nick had grown up eccentric…thus he didn't have that many friends. Then things began to change when he met his partner.

He looked somewhat like an alien koala, with a big nose, black eyes and black claws. He had green fur, a whitish/yellow stomach, and large ears. He had a whitish/yellow Mohawk and was slightly skinny and taller than most experiments. He had two sharp "dragon fangs" that were sticking up from his lower jaw. He was looking at the book on the table before them as well, and thinking.

"Hmm…how can I become stronger than Stitch?" He thought. "What do YOU think, Nick?" He asked his partner as he scratched his stomach.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately…in order to become stronger, I've been studying different strategies and tactics from my collection of movies and manga." Nick told Chops. "But even if we can out-think an opponent, eventually somebody's gonna come along that'll have enough strength to knock you out without a second thought, so the only solution…"

He stood up and clenched his fist. "Is that you gotta **power up!** "Digivolve" and all that stuff!"

His partner blinked. "Er…alright, but…uh…how?"

"The book we have…" Nick said, putting his hand on it. "It's got the secret, I know it…and I'll figure it out eventually! I just have to think…I've got an IQ over 140, I can figure it out-"

"DING-DONG!"

"Ooh! Somebody's at the door!" Nick said. "I'd better go get it…"

"No need, I let myself in!" A ringing, happy voice spoke.

The boy and his partner turned their heads in time to see something that was unmistakably an experiment.

"You're Nick and Chopsuey, right?" The experiment asked. "My designation is 620, but please call me Page!" He told them politely. "I've heard a lot of things about you! My book owner's outside and would like to meet with you."

Nick blinked at the sight of this new enemy, then turned to Chopsuey. "Let's go, Chops!"

"Alright, let's see what this is about." Chopsuey said.

…

…

…

…walking outside they were confronted by a rabbit-like creature in a red and blue jacket who stood by Page.

"Uh…where's your book owner?" Nick asked.

"I, dear boy, am his book owner." The rabbit said, bowing. Nick took a closer look at this albino and realized that the rabbit was holding onto a book that was the same color as experiment 620's eyes…it was true!

"I am his partner…and I…am the amazing know-it-all Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel!" The rabbit/gerbil/hamster thing announced, spreading his arm wide in a dramatic pose. Then he pointed at Nick. "And you are Nick Grey, set up for adoption at age 6! You hate seafood with a passion and you're 12 years of age…your birthday's this January in fact! Also, you didn't shower today...do not look so surprised! I know **all** about you and 62!"

"His name is CHOPSUEY." Nick said, stomping her foot down.

"My apologies. In any case, I'M not going to be the one fighting you." Dr. Rupert said, putting his hand on his chest. "You see, I've got some friends who will be doing the honors. From the American Mainland…BEHOLD THE MAJESTIC TWELVE!"

He snapped his paw digits and twelve shapes leapt out from the nearby bushes and trees, taking battle poses.

"Twelve…assassins?" Chopsuey asked, looking concerned.

"SUPERHEROES!" Nick corrected, eyes going wide. "WOW!"

"First there's Two Lightning Eye, who can shoot light beams from his eyes!" Dr. Rupert announced. "Then there's Rocket Foot, who can run at 300 kilometers per hour! The warrior who can fly like a plane, Flying Beat! With the ability to see through everything, the powerful Second Sight!" With the arm strength of a dinosaur…Dinosaur Arm! The man gifted with foresight…Wonderful to the Future! A wild man with telekinetic power…Psycho Jungle! The one who can control fire at will…Fire Elbow! And Big Boing!"

"Big…Boing?"

Chopsuey and Nick looked at this woman. She had blond hair, a VERY beautiful face, and...well…

"She's certainly got huge…tracts of land…" Nick commented.

"Then there's the youngest member, who can freeze anything…Blizzard Thing!" Dr. Rupert went on. "With the ability to move at high speed underground…Tremor Mole! The control tower for all these abilities…Telepath Radar!"

"Should we just use Kimaira?" Chopsuey whispered to Nick.

"No, remember what happened last time we summoned it?" He whispered back.

Chopsuey nodded then faced the strange superhero group again. That's right…the spell "Kimaira" was immensely powerful, but the attack seemed to have a mind of it's own. It was apparently a spell that should be used for the sake of justice, not for something as petty as blowing away an annoying guest…

"And now…ha-ha-ha-ha!" Dr. Rupert smiled and put one hand on his hip while gesturing to the superheroes. "Among these superheroes, which doesn't belong?"

Nick's eyes went wide. His mouth went open. Chopsuey fell flat on his back, sweat-dropping.

"…"

Dear GOD, he was serious!

Finally Nick slapped his hand over his eyes and groaned. "...it's...Big Boing, right?"

The superheroes all cheered. "CORRECT!" Dr. Rupert laughed. "I knew you were a smart child! But she only is the right answer because she's the only woman."

"Wait…she HAS a power?" Nick asked.

"Yes. She smells like lavender all the time." Dr. Rupert remarked.

Chopsuey took a whiff. "…heyyy…he's right!"

"Well, this was my loss." Dr. Rupert said, shrugging. "Farewell for now! Let us meet again!"

The superheroes walked off with Page and Dr. Rupert right behind them. Nick and Chopsuey walked back into the house, sat down in the chairs they'd been in before, and their heads hit the kitchen table.

"…do you think they're gonna come back?" Nick moaned.

"… _yeah_ …" Chopsuey sobbed.

SCRATCH-SCRATCH…

They blinked. Somebody at the door?

Opening it up, they saw a little dragon there. It looked at Nick and then held open an experiment book, pointing at it. "Bon-bon?"

"…uh, sorry…I have a partner, little guy." Nick said sadly.

The dragon moaned. "Giri-giri-giri…" He muttered, looking at the ground and walking off, shaking it's little head. Nobody understood him…

"Poor little guy." Nick said in a sympathetic tone.

"Somehow he seems…familiar…" Chopsuey admitted. "I get the feeling I've seen him before…"

**Preview:**

****Page: Those two don't know anything about the mystery of the book or where spells come from, do they?** **

****Dr. Rupert: That's why we'll teach them the best way possible...through a fight!** **

****Nick: If you know something, you'd better tell us!** **

**Chopsuey: I lost before to my brother and lost my father's respect and love...I will not lose anything else, especially not a fight against YOU two!**

**Page: A great struggle occurs on the next "Alternate Fate: Fantasy"! Don't miss it!**


	5. This Kid's Supposed to be INVINCIBLE?!

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**この子供無敵されることになっているか** **?**

**This Kid is Supposed to be INVINCIBLE?**

* * *

Two pairs were going to bed that night…and both were thinking about a meeting with new, interesting people…

But the first pair thought about another pair of interesting new people they'd met some time ago…

…

…

…

…"Hmm-hmm-hmm…hmm-hmm-hmm…" Page was humming to himself as he skipped down the sidewalk back to Dr. Rupert's large mansion. He was in a very good mood…he and the doctor had been cleaning up the entire mansion to make it look stunning…now the whole place had floors so clean you could literally EAT off them!

Granted, the cleaning supplies they used would give you diarrhea as a result of said meal, but still…

Page now began to sing a little song, since he was feeling so good. He'd just bought a HUGE loaf of French Bread at the store along with a "Get-Well-Soon" card for Dr. Rupert…since the poor guy had eaten a carrot off the floor, not knowing of the effects of the cleaning fluid they'd used in the kitchen.

"Some bright morning, when this life is over, I'll fly away, fly away!" With every "fly away", Page leapt into the air and hovered slightly, using his wings. "Oh until the shadows of this life are gone…I'll fly away, fly away! I'll fly away, fly away oh glory, glory, I'll fly away, fly away, in the morning! When I die, Hallelujah by and by…I'll fly away, fly away!"

He walked up the stairs into the room and held the French bread and "Get-Well-Soon" card up. The card had a big smiley face on the front, with an inside that read, hand-written, "because I can't do the laundry, wash the dishes, pay the bills or get food by myself so I'm hungry". "Doctor! I got a great loaf of…of…huh?"

The doctor turned to look at him, his gerbilish eyes blinking back, red. His fur seemed more matted down today, his face smoother.

"Uh…doctor? Are you alright? Has your fever gone down?" Page asked gently.

"Is something wrong, Page?" Dr. Rupert asked him, looking at him. "Don't worry…" He smiled happily. "I'm feeling much better!" He remarked, grinning. "Come on, lemme give you a hug!"

"Wow, he's being really nice today!" Page wondered to himself. He held up the French bread loaf. "I got you French Bread! Fiber's good for you and all that!"

"Right! Let's eat it together then!" Dr. Rupert said eagerly, drooling slightly.

"Okay, here." Page said, giving Dr. Rupert the loaf. The doctor promptly bit into it and began wolfing it down!

… _okay_ …

"Uh…shouldn't you be more careful? You might choke. I've never seen you eat so…wildly." Page remarked, rubbing the back of his head.

Dr. Rupert stopped snarfing down the bread and broke the rest of it off after swallowing what was in his mouth. "I'm sorry, Page…that fever left me STARVING." He smiled. "I'm really grateful to have such a sweet person like you to look after me here."

Page felt sparkly stars enter his eyes. "Aww, THANK you, doctor!" He said happily as he began to eat his part of the bread.

Meanwhile, from up above, on the ceiling.

"Page…don't let this sham of a doctor fool you!" Dr. Rupert moaned to himself. He had a heavy and thick piece of tape over his mouth and had been tied to the roof with big metal bonds that looked like they'd been made in some kid's "Shop" class. "This being is obviously an imposter! Page, for the love of your God who you say is so merciful, please figure it out! I mean, LOOK at him!" He thought to himself. "He's really an experiment who can transform!"

After Page had finished eating the French Bread, he put the get well card on the bedstand while "Dr. Rupert" rubbed his chin. "So how many spells have you learned again?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? 3!" Page said. He then began to sing again. "When the shadows of this life have gone…I'll fly away, fly away!"

"Dr. Rupert" looked to the side. If this was a cartoon, a storm cloud would have popped over his head. He moaned a little. "Oh…of…course…" He mumbled. "Even though you're a sissy Bible-Thumper…"

"Huh? What?" Page asked.

"Nothing, nothing." "Dr. Rupert muttered. "Say…do you remember where I put the book? I'm so forgetful today, I just can't remember where I put it!" He remarked.

"Hmm…" Page rubbed his head. "Uh…er…"

"If you don't remember right away, it's alright." The fake Dr. Rupert said. "I mean, nobody's perfect. I'm made fun of all the time because I'm a gerbil."

**_That…_ **

**_Was…_ **

**_It._ **

"RAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

With a terrible howl Dr. Rupert tore his body free from the bonds and fell down to the ground with a "THA-THUNK". The fake and Page turned to look at him as he stood up, body quivering with fury, paws clenched into fists.

"THAT DOES IT! THAT DOES IIIT!" He snarled. "How can you not tell that that imposter isn't me, Page?!" He moaned. "Look at him! He looks like a gerbil! He ACTS like a gerbil! And I…AM…A… **HAMSTERRRR**!" He howled, tearing at his fur.

"Uh…um…oops." Page said, covering his mouth with his hands, blushing.

"No, no, I'M the real doctor. So where's your book?" The fake asked.

"Thou shall not lie!" Dr. Rupert snapped, whacking the fake over the head. BA-BOINK!

"OW!"

POOF!

There, before their eyes, the fake doctor transformed into a reddish, blob-like creature with black eyes that had been filled with tears at being hit. He had stubby little arms and legs, and was quivering with a mixture of anger, fear and pain.

"Th-that hurt! You-you didn't hafta hit me or nothin'!" He muttered. "You could have…well you didn't have to hit me!" He insisted. "I'm gonna call my book owner!" He shouted.

"...really?" Dr. Rupert asked, folding his arms. "Well go ahead." He remarked angrily.

"SPUUUUUD!" The blob yelled out.

**SFX: Cricket chirps**

"…"

"…"

"…he's not coming. Alright, start talking, what's your name, blob?" Dr. Rupert asked.

"…Morpholomew." The red blob said, sinking to his "knees".

"And where'd you come from?"

"…New York City." He said.

"The mainland? New York City itself? Gotham, the Big Apple?" Dr. Rupert asked. "The most politest city in all the world?"

"Yep." Morpholomew agreed, nodding his head.

"Why'd you come all the way HERE?" Dr. Rupert asked.

"…er…well…it doesn't matter!" The little red blob said, standing back up and pointing at the sky. "Spud's gonna come back here any second now!"

"Oh you mean that kid with the brown hair?" Dr. Rupert asked. "When I wouldn't say where the book was, he stuck me to the ceiling and left." Dr. Rupert told Page. "I'm guessing he was…" He rubbed his chin. "13, 14 years old…yes, fourteen. Dark brown eyes…kind of a slacker-like appearance about him. No idea where he went though."

"He went to go impressive geeky chicks at the arcade." Morpholomew muttered quietly.

"WHAAAAAA!?" Page shouted, eyes going wide. "Your book owner left you to go SMOOZING with ladies!? How…how unconscionable!"

Dr. Rupert slapped his paw to his face and brought it down slowly. "The Japanese call the practice of skirt-chasing "nanda"…great. Our new foe is a geeky pervert."

"Don't call him that"! Morpholomew said, tears springing to his black eyes as he stood up and shook his stubby hands at them. "Spud's amazing! He's super smart! He's a great skateboarder! He's been in TV shows! He's even released CDs of his One-Man-Band!" He insisted angrily. "When he comes back, he'll kick your cans!"

"…wait…Arthut T. Spudinski? Is that the "Spud" you are referring to?" Dr. Rupert asked. "Because if it is the "Spud" I've heard of…then he's going to be a while…"

MEANWHILE, NOT VERY FAR AWAY…

"Woah, woah, hold on ladies, I don't have enough hands for all of you!"

"Oh PLEASE, Spud! Give me a kiss!"

"He is so cuuuute! Smells like potatoes, but he's cute…"

"I'd let him dance MY Revolution…"

SOME TIME LATER…

"…I'm going to go wash the cars. Let me know when your book owner comes back." Dr. Rupert remarked, walking back out of the bathroom.

"…this is kind of like when I'd play "Monopoly" against Precious. She'd always win because I'd always quit from boredom when she kept taking her time with dice rolls." Page said, lying on his back on the bed.

Morpholomew was sucking on a lollipop, looking very disappointed.

"Are you sure that he's coming back?" Page asked about an hour later. The red blob had finished with the candy and the doctor had come back from washing the cars.

"He might have run off…" Dr. Rupert admitted.

"He'd NEVER run off!" Morpholomew insisted.

"Dang right!"

They turned and saw a brown-haired boy wearing a long-sleeve dark blue shirt, a skateboarder's cap/hood over his head and baggy pants walk in. He had a LOT of hickeys on him and he…well, he smelled. Like potatoes.

"Spud!" Morpholomew said happily.

"I can't BELIEVE you went chasing after the locals while you left me up on the ceiling." Dr. Rupert muttered.

"I still can't believe you're an alien rodent." Spud remarked. "But I've seen weirder things. Hey, want a copy of my latest CD?"

He took out something from his baggy cargo pants and tossed it to Dr. Rupert, who looked it over. It read "Spud Goes Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious: Greatest Covers".

"…uhhh…right…" Dr. Rupert moaned. "I'm not interested in the endeavors brought about by your "Brooklyn Muse", thank you.."

"Allow us to give you preview! My greatest cover yet! Ha-ha!" Spud snapped his fingers as Morpholomew pulled out another CD marked "Karaoke" on the front. He popped it into a CD player and the song began to play as Spud danced to it.

_**You're so slick honey…know every trick now!  
You know what I need…I'll get it somehow!** _

_**Come on baby…please believe me!** _

_**Come on baby pleaaaase!  
** _

_**You've gotta give it up!** _

_**(Give it up!)** _

_**You've got to give it up!** _

_**(Give it up!)** _

_**You've got to give it to meeee!** _

_**You've got to give it to meeee!** _

_**You've got to give it to meeee!** _

_**You've got to give it to meeee!** _

"Oh for Pete's sake…" Dr. Rupert slapped his face. "Page, could you-AH!" Dr. Rupert gasped, taking a step back, eyes going wide, tail shooting up like a rocket.

Page was dancing along with him! "This is fun!" He said as she shook what his "momma gave him" around and around.

"Page, that song they're singing…do you know what it's about?" Dr. Rupert asked.

"No. What?" Page asked, looking a bit confused.

He whispered in Page's ear. Page's eyes went so wide they looked like pond-colored saucers.

"Get 'em." He snarled to Dr. Rupert, who quickly took out his spell book from underneath his bed's pillow.

" **Votum!** "

The cross blast struck Spud and he collapsed on the ground.

"Uh…look…could you just surrender?" Dr. Rupert asked. "This kid's kind of…well…" He waved his paw in the air. "He doesn't seem all that…THERE. Attacking him feels like bullying…"

"HEY!" Morpholomew looked offended. "Spud's the greatest! He's undefeatable! Just watch!"

Morpholomew took out a harmonica and blew on it once. "HMMM". Then he raised his stubby arm into the air, singing what sounded a lot like the "Batman" theme song.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Spud Maaaan! Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Spud Maaaaan! Spud Maaaan!"

With that, the boy rose back up, smiling broadly as he repeated the lyrics along with his partner.

"Uh…" Dr. Rupert and Page both said at the same time, looking at each other and blinking.

"Ha-ha! See? He's the invincible…"

"Arthur P Spudinsk-"

" **Votum.** "

"EEEEEEE!"

This time he hit the wall and slid down it, moaning. His nose was now big and red as he lay there on the ground. Dr. Rupert moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Ha! Idiots! It'll take more than that to beat him!" Morpholomew insisted. He winked at his partner, who managed to wink back, though blood was coming out of his nose like a waterfall.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Spud Maaaan! Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Spud Maaaaan! Spud Maaaan!"

He stood back up. "Ha-HA!" He remarked, putting his fists on his wrists.

" **Votum.** " Dr. Rupert mumbled.

BLAM!

"BLEEAAARRRGH!"

Spud hit the ground. AGAIN. And now his shirt was in shreds and his hat had been blown off, exposing messy hair.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You can't beat Spud so easily!" Morpholomew laughed.

"Uh…actually…" Spud moaned as he raised his hand up, pointing upward. "Morph, buddy, uh…I kinda can't feel my legs…"

"Could you please just give up?" Dr. Rupert asked. "You're kind of…well, pitiably pitiful." He admitted.

"…don't…say stuff like THAT!"

Dr. Rupert blinked in surprise as Spud stood up, patting his partner on the head. His face showed the resolve of a true warrior now…it was dead serious.

"Morph and I…recognized each other's souls as being perfectly in tune…we've both been underestimated because of how we look…and we forged a bond! Best of all, despite the way we appear, we overcame that obstacle by using our inner talents! Like…THIS!" Spud hollered.

Spud took out a book that was the same shade of red as Morpholomew was. Dr. Rupert gasped as it glowed brightly.

"You'll regret looking down on us! **Variazione** **!** " Spud called out.

BA-POOF! There, before their eyes, Morpholomew had turned into a big, red cannon.

"Ha-ha! Now give up your spell book if you don't wanna get toasted!" Spud shouted.

"…oh really?" Dr. Rupert rolled his eyes. Then he turned around and grabbed something ELSE off his bed stand…a copy of "Grey's Anatomy". He tossed it at Morph-cannon, and it bounced off.

"YEOW! That hurt!" Morpholomew moaned, "poofing" back to normal.

"I deduced quite easily that while your body may transform…" Dr. Rupert explained. "It still retains your original self. You look different, but inside you're still the same old blob."

"Ugh." Spud moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Alright, you figured it out…it's just appearance-only…but LOOK!" He held his book open. "It's the only one I've GOT!" He moaned.

"If you want, you can leave." Dr. Rupert offered. "I'm not heartless."

"Allow me to tell you my answer…in mime! I'm opening up a window…" Spud opened up an imaginary window in front of them. "I'm giving you a thumbs up!" He gave the doctor a thumbs up.

With that, he turned towards the door and began walking to it. "Come on, Morph. Let's book."

"But…I can still fight!" Morpholomew insisted.

"Dude…my BREASTS are bruised. Look…"

Spud moved some pieces of his shirt apart to reveal big red marks on his breasts. "See? It looks like I've got a face if I move my stomach like this…see, that's the mouth! Now come on, let's go."

"Th-th-then **I'LL** fight!" Morpholomew insisted, tears springing to his eyes. "We came all this way to Hawaii to fight!"

He turned to Page, pointing as the tears hit the floor. "How can you be so strong?! Everyone picked on you for being a weakling just like they picked on me…if I lose to you…I…I…" he covered his eyes. "I can't cry…I can't cry anymore! I can't let everyone think I'm just a red weakling! I HAVE TO WIN! That's why I came here, because so many weak people are arriving at this island!"

Spud looked at his partner, and blinked.

"I'll fight! I'll become as strong as Spud is!" He insisted.

"…Morpholomew…" Spud whispered. Then he smiled. "All right!" He said happily, opening up his book. "Let's do this! We'll-WOAH! Awesomeness! There's a new spell!"

Dr. Rupert's eyes went wide. "A new spell?"

"Cast it, quick!" Morpholomew said happily, bouncing up and down.

" **Variabilità!"** Spud yelled out.

**_BA-WHOOOMF!_ **

A cloud of reddish smoke shot out from Morpholomew, making everyone cough and splutter.

"Can you…see him?" Dr. Rupert asked.

"No! But I can still smell him!" Page admitted.

The smoke cleared…but the little red blob was…gone!

"He's invisible?" Dr. Rupert wondered.

They looked around. No sign of him anywhere!

"Cool! He's invisible!" Spud said happily, punching the air.

"…no, wait…I hear…" Dr. Rupert looked down.

"…oh that's just **sad**."

There he was. Morpholomew wasn't even bigger than your pointer finger. He waved at them all. "Hey, lookit me! Wow, you're all so big!"

"…I didn't think there was a spell to become "weaker"." Spud moaned, whacking his face.

"Yeah, this is pretty…well...lame." Page admitted.

BITE!

"YEOOOOW!" Page howled as he bounced up and down. Morpholomew had bit his toe! "THAT HURT!" He tried to swing his paw down, but the red blob climbed up his arm and then punched him in the nose. "HEY!" Page muttered.

"Over here, rat boy!" Morpholomew said, jumping on top of the bedside counter, laughing.

"I'M A HAMSTER!" Dr. Rupert growled, diving at him. Morpholmew ducked underneath him and the doctor hit the wall, groaning in pain. "RRR…so it's good for annoying an enemy…" He admitted. "But there's an easy way to trap you." He laughed.

"Oh yeah? You'll _never_ catch me!" Morpholomew squeaked out, running across the floor. "I'll draw on your faces with a magic marker! I'll clip your balls with a clothespin!"

"Oh no! _I like my balls_!" Page muttered, covering his lower half.

Dr. Rupert pointed at the window. "Look, a two-headed man on a donkey!"

"Where?" Page, Spud and Morpholomew asked, all turning their heads. Dr. Rupert's tail shot out and he grabbed Morpholomew.

"HEY! PU-PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted.

"Here you go." He said, giving him to Spud. "And…uh…"

From across the block, a flock of birds were sent flying into the air as a loud shout of "DON'T COME BACK" rippled through the air.

…

…

…

…Dr. Rupert rubbed his chin as he sat behind his large desk, writing in his journal. He took a deep breath before he put the pen back to the paper and began writing once more.

"After that, the two left. I'm still not exactly sure what to do if they show up again, but…they seemed surprisingly decent. Mr. Spudinski, whose biography I have in my library, is apparently a genius. However his attitude is so laid-back it's quite hard to believe. One thing is for sure though…neither he nor his partner are truly "bad guys". In fact, I believe that they're actually kind of…entertainingly helpful. One day young Morpholomew's transformation spells will prove useful, of that I'm sure. And above all, I have learned an important piece of the puzzle as to why so many experiments are arriving here in Hawaii…apparently a large amount of "weaklings" landed on this island."

Dr. Rupert put the pen down. "One thing drives them…and that is the desire to defeat an opponent who you have a high chance of defeating. I'm sure of this thought: we'll see them again!"

…

…

…

…Spud held his little buddy up on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't cry, Morph! Our opponent was just stronger than us…nothing to do about it. And think about it…he was a "failure" like you…so that means he can get strong too! Both of us can."

"You…think so…really?" Morpholomew asked.

"I KNOW so, dude." He said happily.

"Spud! Spud! Spud!" Shouts of girls came from behind them. Spud grinned happily. "Alriiight! The ladies love the Spudster! Come on Morpholomew…time to give them a chase scene that they can tell their kids about! Remember "Hard Days' Night"?"

"All right!" Morpholomew said. "Let's go!"

…

…

…

…yes…they'll definitely see such eccentric souls again.

**Review, please! :) They sustain me.**

**Nick: That doctor and his experiment were weird...**

**Chops: I'd rather they were WEIRD instead of cruel, like that other pair!**

**Nick: You're right...those people were awful...I can never forget that fight!**

**Chops: A horrid brawl against a cruel pair occurs on the next Alternate Fate: Fantasy!**


	6. Their First Battle!

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**彼らの最初の戦い：慈悲深く無慈悲な対！** **  
Their First Battle: The Merciful VS the Merciless**

* * *

As Nick drifted off into sleep, Chopsuey sleeping in the bed across from him, both found themselves thinking of another opponent that had stood out in the crowd. But he had stood out because he'd made Chopsuey boil with fury and anger…

Their dreams weren't exactly pleasant. In fact, they were uncomfortable…because they replayed that day over in their heads as they slept…

…

…

…

…Nick had met Chopsuey two weeks ago. The being had frightened him at first, but Chopsuey had felt a kindred spirit in Nick and instead of harming him, had held his book up and asked "Can you take a look"?

Nick did.

And he had been able to understand the words inside. The end result, unfortunately, was that his room got wrecked…

Good thing he had lots of free time…

"Good thing we've got lots of free time." Nick told Chopsuey as they headed into town. "The Simpsons Movie is out and I have GOTTA see it!"

"The Simpsons Movie?" Chopsuey asked, looking confused.

"I've always loved the Simpsons and I've heard rave reviews about this movie. It's supposed to be really funny! Ever since I saw the previews I've been meaning to see it whenever I got the chance…" Nick told him.

They headed down the sidewalk and into town, looking at all the shops. There was one movie theater and it was a drive-in…not that it mattered to Nick. He'd just walk in and watch the movie from the snack bar.

Yes…snack bar. Now THIS place got Chopsuey interested.

"I'll take one large soda." Nick told the man at the counter as Chopsuey fawned over the LARGE popcorn machine.

"Would you like a large bag of popcorn with that? You'll get free refills, and if you buy the large bag of popcorn with a large soda as a combo it'll only cost five sixty five!" The counter attendant told him.

"Well, I guess I'll-WOAH!"

Chopsuey had crawled into the popcorn machine and was scrarfing down every single clump of popcorn he could get his claws on, going "yum-yum-yum" as he gobbled them down.

"Uh…on second thought, I'll just take the soda and some cookie dough bites…oh, and breath mints for my dog…" Nick apologized.

Then something happened that made the whole "breath mint" thing moot.

" **GOURYOKU**!"

Chopsuey's eyes went wide. A purple beast suddenly soared through the air, slamming four pulsing fists into the popcorn machine and sending it flying. Nick screamed as he watched Chopsuey tumbled out of the broken, battered machine and stagger to his feet.

"CHOPS!" He yelled, running to his partner. He turned around and came face to face with the attacker…it was a man with greasy black hair who had a mammalian creature that had four arms. The purple beast with four arms was PUMPED with muscle, and had small, glinting black eyes. However he smelled very bad, and only had a thick black belt that was rather tattered around his waist.

"The kick-boxing master…experiment 601, Kixx." Chopsuey growled. "Another…big-shot…"

"Welly, welly, well…you got a little kid?" Kixx spoke. His voice was gruff. He crossed his arms. "Not very…impressive."

"Heh-heh…you look like you're new to this whole thing!" The greasy-haired man laughed. Even though his hair looked bad, his suit was three-piece, his tie looked like it was made from Japanese silk, and he had rings on every single finger. "The name's Waylon…and I'm robbing this theater!"

"I…just wanted…to see the movie." Nick growled. "It starts in twenty minutes…I came early to get a good seat and snacks and EVERYTHING! AND NOW YOU'RE RUINING MY DAY!"

People who had been in the drive-in theater ran for their lives. Soon the whole place was empty of any other objects, save for the demolished popcorn machine, an Icee machine behind the snack stand, the snack stand itself, the theater's screen and some cars that people had left behind.

"Ooh, using hate? Good." Waylon said, smirking. "The books we have react to hatred, greed, anger! The stronger your emotions, the stronger the attacks! Of course, I figured it out early…"

Waylon went on, still looking down at them. "Where'd you find your little tool?"

Nick blinked. "T-Tool? TOOL?"

"Yes. I found mine when I was doing work at the Mickey D's in Kauai…I HATED working for minimum wage. Then I find this beast in the back, chomping on the food! I bring him home since I didn't want to get found out and, since nobody else was willing to listen, I told him how much I hated working there…"

Waylon frowned. "The next day I got fired. I told the beast all about it. Then he hands me this book and asks me to read from it. I do…and guess what I found out?" Waylon grinned evilly. "I now had a tool for revenge. I put my old boss that fired me in the hospital and wrecked that stupid McDonalds! I robbed banks and bought myself nice clothes and a new boat! And then I decided I'd come over here…there's less police in Niihau so I can rob more places and not be caught! I'll be like a mafia boss, like something from those Godfather movies!"

"Hold on." Nick muttered angrily. "Okay, so you're a b-tard. I get that. But you're all dressed up fancy…and the person who helped you accomplish that…it's only got that belt? And he smells like you haven't bathed him at all! Do you even FEED him!"

Waylon looked at Nick like he was a retard. "He's just a tool…no, really, he's more like a DOG. He can feed himself. I don't need to take CARE of him like I have to take care of a child I have or anything like that! What are you, an idiot?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU MONSTER!" Nick screamed, raising his hand and holding the book up. " **IAEDO!** " He screamed.

Chopsuey swung a glowing fist through the air and a bolt of fist-shaped green energy soared at Waylon and Kixx. Waylon smirked and opened up his purple book. " **Gouryoku!** " He shouted. Kixx spun through the air and struck the bolt…but it did SOME damage, sending him back. He groaned and rubbed his sore arms.

"Stop treating him like he's some dumb dog! They're people!" Nick yelled.

"People? People don't have these powers. It's a monster. Face facts you little faggot." Waylon laughed.

Nick's eyes suddenly went wide. He instinctively held back tears.

Chopsuey hissed in anger. "You…bastard…you…bastard…I won't forgive you for that!" He howled as he rushed forward. Before Waylon or Kixx could do anything Chopsuey had punched Waylon through the air. The human went sailing far back…back…

Kixx barely caught him, but damage had been done. Waylon panted heavily as he stood back up, looking on as Chops patted Nick on the shoulder as he kid rubbed his eyes with his arm.

"You're going to be alright." He said to Nick as he helped his partner stand up. "Don't listen to him."

Nick stood back up, nodding. Then he pointed at Kixx. "HEY! KIXX! Why are you listening to that jerk who thinks you're only a tool! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Kixx was quiet as he folded his arms.

"Why don't you fight back and demand some respect?" Nick asked. "You don't have to be treated like some mongrel!"

Something happened that stopped Nick in mid-soapbox-standing. Kixx allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Hahahaha…you're misunderstanding things." He told Nick. "Don'tcha get it? The angrier grease-boy gets, the more power I get, and he goes deeper into evil. It's…good for me." Kixx laughed, jabbing a thumb at himself.

"Sheesh, even their personalities are alike…" Chopsuey muttered.

"…I feel sorry for you." Nick said quietly. "You just don't understand, Kixx…"

"The difference between the two of us and the two of you is plain. But you won't get that if we just TALK to you, so…" Kixx cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this then…" Waylon laughed. He raised his book. " **Niouriki!"** He announced.

Kixx raised all four of his arms and spun around and around…but suddenly his body glowed and it sent a tornado-shaped energy wave that raced at Chops and Nick!

"There's one more spell we have…take THIS! **Adversor!** "

A glowing green shield that was shaped like a neon tablet arose from the ground. The twister promptly bounced off of it…

And sailed RIGHT back at Waylon and Kixx! They were caught up in their own spell and sent flying. Waylon was knocked into a set of trees just beyond the drive in while Kixx hit a trash can and went down hard. The book was knocked out of Waylon's hands and dropped down onto the snack counter. The attendant had long since run away, naturally.

"Now…" Chopsuey giggled in a high-pitched, "trog-like" tone. He flexed his claws and began to advance on Kixx, licking his lips. "I'm pretty hungry…and I always like to try new and exotic foods…" He grabbed his fellow experiment's shoulders and opened his fanged jaws…

"No." Nick said.

Chopsuey turned around, eyes going wide as his Mohawk bobbed slightly. "Wh-WHAT?!"

"Don't." Nick said. He walked up to Kixx and knelt down, lifting him up as Chopsuey stepped back. "I'm giving you a chance now. Come live with us! We'll take much better care of you than Waylon ever did! You don't have to be treated like a tool by that jerk anymore. You can be treated like a friend." He said, smiling.

Kixx looked at the kid. Then at Chopsuey. Then he smiled and embraced the kid.

"You're nice." He admitted as the kid closed his eyes and returned the hug. Chopsuey moaned…

Then he gasped as he saw Kixx raise a fist and smirk at him, unbeknownst to the kid. "TOO nice."

BAM!

He struck Nick right in the back and the kid was knocked down. Kixx laughed and jumped into the air, raising his fist again. "You actually think I'd be friends with a brat like you? HA! Time to die you naïve little-"

He lunged down…

Chopsuey caught his fist and slammed him into the ground, then calmly walked over and picked the book from off the counter. He tossed the book into Kixx's face and held his partner up as their book glowed.

"My partner offered you mercy." He whispered. "He tried to show you kindness…and you threw it back in his face!" He spread his arms wide, clenching his clawed fists. **"YOU DESERVE NO PITY! READ A SPELL, NICK!"**

Nick, eyes filled with fury, looked at the book, seeing a new spell. Fine…so the stronger their emotion, the stronger the spell? He screamed to the heavens the words in the text… **"** **KIMAIRA** **!** ** **"****

He instantly regretted it. Chops's body glowed with a dark green aura as he wailed and the aura rose up higher…higher…forming into a dark green beast with wings like that of a fallen angel, heavy and forboding. It's clawed hands curled and it's talons twitched as it's tail swished back and forth and it looked pitilessly down on Kixx. It had the face of a lion, a furry boddy like a goat and a tail that ended in a cobra's head. It cast a glare at the human Waylon, who had fallen from the tree and was trying to stagger at them, drawing a gun…

Dumb. The snakelike tail shot out. Before Waylon could even scream, he was swallowed in a single gulp.

Nick and Chops's eyes widened. This wasn't a monster called forth from fury or righteous anger, this was…

"No, no stay back!" Kixx screamed as the beast lunched at him, claws outstretched. It slammed into him and his book, opening it's jaws and encasing Kixx and his book in burning energy. The book was obliterated, and Kixx dissolved into nothingness with a wail right before their eyes.

This power…was hate…

"Did…it…did it KILL the experiment?" Nick whimpered.

"No, that twinkling light…" Chops pointed at the spot where Kixx had been. "The book was destroyed, so he was sent packing before he could be…well…"

"Evil…evil…" The beast hissed. Then it turned to look at them with glaring eyes that seemed to peer into their soul. "Feeling was evil…" It growled at them with a disapproving tone. And with that, it vanished slowly into tiny little dots of dark green that faded into the sky.

Nick looked down at his partner, and his partner looked back at him.

"…Chops…let's…let's never use that power in hatred again." Nick whispered softly. "How could we have had so much hatred in us?…"

Chopsuey nodded and held Nick's hand. "Nick, I told you I wanted to prove to my brother I was better. I should have told you how much I really disliked him. He always…" Chops looked away. "Father shoved me aside when HE came around. I just…I just can't stand it…my own father thinks I'm worthless because of my stupid brother Stitch…"

Nick shook his head. "We can prove you're not worthless…but let's do it without hate…alright? Stitch is still your _ohana_ , your family…try and feel some love for him…we have to stay good. We HAVE to…or we'll end up like…like THEM…"

Chops looked at the theater's screen. "…alright. You know…I think the movie's going to start in a few minutes…and since there's nobody else here…"

"Cool, free movie and snacks!" Nick said happily.

The rest of the day was a pleasant one…they truly enjoyed the movie. And they made a pact to not fight like that again…to never fight with hatred for a person in their heart.

Only time would tell if they would break that pact.

**Nick: So they're finally going to tell us the truth?**

**Chops: Don't get cocky Nick...there's a string attached!**

**Dr. Rupert: Do you think you can defeat us in a fight?**

**Page: I've heard a lot about you, Chopsuey...please give it your best!**

**Dr. Rupert: A fight for the truth begins on the next Alternate Fate: Fantasy!**


	7. A Fight for the Truth

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**の真理のためにファイト！行く！**

**A Fight for the Truth! GO!**

The morning after Dr. Rupert's visit was a very interesting one. Nick was reading the comics section of the newspaper when the doorbell rang. Chopsuey sniffed the air, then opened the door.

"Oh no. You're back." He moaned as he stepped to the side and let Dr. Rupert and Page in. "I'd know that rosemary scent from anywhere!...granted, it's nice…" He admitted.

"Oh, it's not much, really!" Page said humbly.

"So what do you want NOW?" Nick asked as Dr. Rupert adjusted his jacket slightly. "Another riddle or something?"

"Nope. We have come to challenge you in a fight." Dr. Rupert told him and Chopsuey as Page stood by his side.

"Er…" Nick looked behind him, noticing some people were...missing. "Say, what happened to the freaky-deeky superheroes from yesterday?"

"Oh! The Majestic Twelve are on a mission to MARS!" Page said proudly. "Right doctor?"

"Nope. It's a lie." Dr. Rupert said cheekily.

"GAAAWWWW!" Page moaned, mouth wide open in shock.

"The truth is simply that they returned to the mainland." Dr. Rupert explained. "This fight is going to be between two mutual experiments."

Chopsuey pointed at the dragon who was sucking on a lollipop near them. "Who's…that?"

"That's 421. We can't understand much of what he says though." Dr. Rupert said.

"I get the feeling I've seen him before." Chopsuey admitted as 421 looked him over.

"Pon-pon-pon!" The little dragon said as it patted Chopsuey on the head. The experiment smiled slightly. This guy was cute.

"He's staying with me until I find his book owner." Dr. Rupert told him. "But unfortunately I've had no luck…still, my travels take me all over the world. Eventually I shall find the one who can read his book!"

"These guys don't know yet about that thing, right?" Page asked. "Should we tell them?"

"If they win, yes…we'll tell them all about the "book" and the "experiments"." Dr. Rupert told Rupert.

Nick felt a chill rise in him.

"You…know the secret of the books?" Nick asked. "You know a way I could power Chops up?"

"Of course! Dr. Rupert knows EVERYTHING!" Page said happily. "He's so wise!"

"So you want to know the truth too, Mr. Grey?" Dr. Rupert asked, raising an eyebrow as he cast an amused expression at her. "Simply defeat me…" His eyes turned steely and serious, a powerful glint entering them. "I'll tell you what you desire to know…"

"I'm looking forward to a good match!" Page said. "Let's meet at the stream, okay? There's no people there…"

…

…

…

…Chopsuey's eyes widened. Nick gasped.

"You're…you're really an alien?" He gasped. "And you know Jumba?" He held the book open. "What the heck do you think you're doing, trying to fool us like that!"

"Let's get 'em!" Chopsuey said, clenching his fists.

" **Iaedo-Iedo**!" Nick shouted.

Chopsuey raised both his fists and swung them, and a glowing green bolt of fist-shaped energy soared through the air.

"Ha-ha! I already told you I know everything…including the fact that you can't win with your power! **Votum!** " The rabbit-like being hollered out.

Page crossed his arms out and his body glowed. He sent a cross-shaped blast of energy sailing right at the other blast, and with a mighty BA-BOOM Nick and Chops were sent flying back. They hit the ground and staggered to their feet.

"Cut…the…crud!" Nick spat out as he took in some deep breaths.

"If you just stand there, you're going to **lose** , youngling!" Dr. Rupert laughed, raising his book and spreading his arms as he announced the next spell. " **Vespera!** "

Page raised both his hands and clenched them as they glowed. Then two swirling rays of light twisted and turned, aiming at Nick and Chopsuey.

"Take this! Shield Spell… **ADVERSOR!** "

Chopsuey slammed his fists together, claws clenching. A pulsing shield rose up in front of them, shaped like a stone tablet with pulsing green neon light shining from it.

"Hmph! Don't show such a weak shield!" Dr. Rupert shouted. "It's insulting!" He held his book up and it glowed more brightly than before. The shield was knocked down into chunks that dissolved in the air, and the force of the blow sent Nick and Chopsuey flying back.

"D-Darn it!" Nick groaned as he got back to his feet, helping his partner up. "The difference between our spells is too great…it must be because he knows the book's secrets…I know! Chops! **Iadeo-Iedo!** "

"Right!" Chops jumped into the air and swung his fists. The bolt of fist-shaped energy swung at Dr. Rupert and Page, who leapt into the air…

And they were shocked to see Nick appear right in front of them, jumping at them. "TOH!" Nick shouted as he jumped through the air

"Desperate, aren't you? Throwing yourself into the fray!" The hamster laughed.

"HAH!" Chopsuey laughed, suddenly appearing from behind Page and grabbing his side.

"You'd better tell me the book's secret!" Nick shouted as he held his book open and it glowed brightly.

"So you think you can beat me?" Dr. Rupert laughed as he jumped back.

Nick shouted out a spell. " **Iadeo-Iedo!** "

But then Chopsuey's eyes widened as his strike missed…because Page FLEW right out of his claws, missing the blow!

"The wings, they're…not fake?!" He gasped as he fell to the ground and Nick picked him back up.

Dr. Rupert and Page stood side by side, smiling as the other two took up another battle pose. "Wow, you're _desperate_!" Page admitted.

"So I shall give you a hint in the form of a riddle." Dr. Rupert said cheerfully.

"A riddle?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Alright, I love these things!" Page said, clapping his hands happily.

"Here it is." Dr. Rupert said, smiling as he raised a paw digit in the air. "Red on the top, green underneath…what's the name of my pet?"

"That has NOTHING to do with this battle!" Nick groaned rolling his eyes.

"ERRR! Incorrect! It was Ula'Ula Oma'Oma'O! Red and Green!" Dr. Rupert laughed.

"Oh…you know Hawaiian?" Nick asked.

"A'ole." Dr. Rupert said, nodding.

"Well two can play at that game! Chopsuey always has a lima ulu!" Nick laughed. (Green thumb)

"Hardy-har-har." Chops groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Let's move on to riddle number two! What does the book do?" Dr. Rupert asked.

Nick raised his own book, grinning as it glowed. "EASY! It takes the power of a human heart…strong emotions…and turns it into energy that powers experimental moves! Like…THIS! **Iadeo-Iedo!** "

Chopsuey swung his fists again and the blast sailed at Dr. Rupert.

"Exactly!" Dr. Rupert laughed as he raised his own book. " **Votius!** "

Page's powered-up cross-blast whizzed at the "Iadeo-Iedo" and the two attacks canceled each other out.

"Now for the next riddle…" Dr. Rupert's gaze became solemn. "Where…do the spells born from?"

"The book." Nick said simply.

"You think so? If you do, that's INCORRECT!" Dr. Rupert said.

Page shook his head back and forth. "Try again!" He told them.

"Wait…what if…the reason I couldn't read the book until recently…" Nick scratched his head. "What if it wasn't because I couldn't read the characters? What if it was because…there wasn't really anything WRITTEN in the book!"

"Yes, yes, now you're right at the door! Open it up…realize the truth!" Dr. Rupert proclaimed, pointing at the sky.

Nick slammed his fist into his palm. "That's **it**! The spells don't come from the book…the power was always sleeping within the experiment! The moment that power is truly awakened, it appears as a spell from the book!"

"CORRECT." Dr. Rupert said, clapping his paws. "So you know what you must do now…"

"Yes…I do." Nick said, turning to Chopsuey, who blinked.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You don't have to believe in the book." Nick said. "You and I have to believe in _ourselves_!" He said. "The power's always been inside us…we just need to believe that we can use it." Nick insisted, placing his hands on his partner's shoulder.

"…does this mean…I've always had the power to beat Stitch?" Chopsuey asked.

"People have the potential to do anything they want!" Nick said happily. "There's infinite potential…so let's do this!"

Chops blinked his black eyes a few times, then looked down at his clawed paws.

" _I have a great power in me…I've had it all this time…if I had realized this before, I could have shown father my strength sooner-no, it doesn't matter now. I can show everyone my power now in this fight…I can prove that I'm not worthless!"_

Nick smiled as a shining aura of green light arose around them, encasing them in it's glow. He hugged Chopsuey tight, and his partner hugged him back.

"Ooh, look at that!" Page said. "It's like a stairway to heaven!" He gasped.

"Even if he's our enemy, it warms my heart to see such beautiful light." Dr. Rupert admitted, smiling happily.

The light swirled up into the skies, vanishing…and Chopsuey and Nick stood there, with Nick raising the book as it pulsed with a beautiful glow.

Nick opened his mouth and spoke. " **The Sixth Spell! IMPERIUM!** "

A glowing light of many colors swirled down from the sky, splitting the clouds above them. It struck Chopsuey and then spread out in a blast…when the dust settled, he was covered in that glowing, multicolored light and he now had extra arms sticking out, along with spikes that jutted out from his back. Above all, he was larger and more muscular, and his snout was sticking out slightly…fangs jutting bigger, drool coming from his mouth and a nasty glint in his eyes. He even smelled bad…

"Eep." 421 whispered as he covered his head and hid behind a tree.

"Woah, he's glowing…and BIGGER!" Page remarked. "What's going on, doctor?"

"Oh, when you glow like that, orange juice comes out of your nose." Dr. Rupert remarked.

"Really?" Page asked.

"Lie." Dr. Rupert laughed.

"GAAAWWWW!" Page moaned, falling back onto his butt.

"Ch-Chops?" Nick asked. He was slightly frightened by Chopsuey's new appearance.

Chops turned around. He blinked slowly. "Ni-Nick? That you?"

"What's happened to you? How do you feel?" Nick asked.

"I no…feel different…" He muttered. "Except…hard…to think…head…muddy…"

"Let's take advantage of this!" Nick said. "You're bigger and stronger, so let's test your power out!"

Chopsuey nodded and rushed forward at Dr. Rupert and Page. Page jumped forward, stretching his arms out as Dr. Rupert launched another cross spell…

But the blast fizzled against Chopsuey's body as he struck out. Page and Dr. Rupert were knocked back by his claws and they tumbled along the ground as Chopsuey roared into the sky.

"Chops? You're…WAY stronger!" Nick realized.

"Yeah…" Chopsuey said, his voice slowly returning to normal. His snout began to change shape and revert to it's normal form and the smell and drool vanished. "I…remembered what I wished for in my heart! To become so strong that you wouldn't ever need to get hurt when you took an attack for my sake! You kept getting the brunt end of things for a long time because you were so kind-hearted and I only had that one spell, "Iadeo"…"

"Hey, I think ALL your spells are nice…" Nick protested.

"I will win this fight without you getting hurt anymore, Nick!" Chopsuey shouted as he rushed forward.

"Take THIS! **VESPERA!** " Dr. Rupert shouted. Page raised his paw/hands and the swirling light from before shot out at Chopsuey, aiming for his head…

But to their amazement, Chopsuey ducked, dove right at them, then slammed his fists right into the ground. A small chasm opened up, and they barely jumped away in time!

"Ah-ha! Your strength, speed, defense, everything is increased!" Dr. Rupert laughed. "But…if my guess is right…and it usually is…"

Chopsuey growled…but then he gasped as the light vanished from his body and with a "WHA-WHOMP" his body shrunk back to normal.

"It only lasts for so long." Dr. Rupert said. "About a minute, I estimate. Now then…time for my next move! If I focus on your book keeper while you're charged, you'll waste all your energy trying to protect him. **Militis!** "

Page knelt down and got on all fours, then gently blew…from that breath of life a shimmering set of forms appeared! Little toy soldiers charged forward, covered in armor and holding shields and swords high!

"Holy cow!" Nick yelled as they swarmed over him, jabbing him. "Hurting me! **_With pointy things!_** " He screamed, grabbing them and tossing them off. "Quick, **IMPERIUM!** "

Chopsuey jumped into the air, stretching out his arms as the other two arms popped out from his body and spikes grew from his back. His rainbow glow returned and he quickly began whacking the little soldiers through the air like flies…while advancing on the doctor and Page.

"AAA! He's getting closer!" Page yelled. "Do something, doctor!"

"GOTCHA!" Chops yelled as he jumped onto Page. And before Page could do anything…

KA-DWOOOOOSH!

Page was flung high into the air, vanishing with a "ping" into the sky. They all stood there, silently staring as Chopsuey turned back to normal.

After a few moments, Dr. Rupert sighed, then shrugged. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! I guess I should have expected this from two wild cards like you! Today's my loss!" He began to walk away. "I hope we meet again!"

"Not…so…fast." Nick said, suddenly picking him up by the scruff of the neck. "Talk, you wascally wabbit. You said you'd tell us all about the book and the experiments!"

"You sure you wouldn't rather have Big Boing's breast size?" Dr. Rupert offered.

Nick promptly swung the rabbit around by his tail.

"STOP, STOP, IT-WAS-A-JOKE!" He begged. "I'LL-TELL-YOU-EVERYTHING!"

…

…

…

…Dr. Rupert, 421, Chopsuey and Nick know sat underneath tree. As 421 lay curled up, snoozing lightly, he whistled in his sleep. The rodent doctor took a deep breath, then spoke up. "As you have realized, when a sleeping power inside of an experiment's awakened, a spell appears in the book. But it's not that simple. A spell can only be awakened for a REASON."

"Oh yes, that's happened to us before…" Nick admitted. "When we were in the middle of a fight against this creepy experiment! What was it's name? Kixx?"

"Yep, that was him." Chopsuey said. "Well we showed HIM!...and his book keeper too." He added with less gusto and bit more guilt.

"Yes, when your heart grows, when you realize something important, power is awakened. But…the number of won battles doesn't increase the number of spells! Furthermore, the book has other roles…it'll tell you when a certain number of experiments are left. But there remain some mysteries that I have yet to uncover…" Dr. Rupert told them, nodding his head.

The doctor's face became serious. "There is untapped power in an experiment…and a book's reaction to a human heart…I still don't know the full answers to either of those riddles. In any case, I must continue to investigate and learn all I can…and so should you. Now…"

He stood back up and dusted himself off. "Page needs me. I'd best be going."

"Wait…you were giving us a teaching battle, weren't you?" Nick asked. "Going kinda easy on us!"

"You're smart." Dr. Rupert complimented. "Listen, I want you to be well-informed…and I want you to remember me. Jumba and I were close friends, school chums, partners…that was many years ago, but I remember them well…they were some of the best years of my life…" He said happily, eyes filling with nostalgia, the tiniest hint of tears filling them. "But remember **this** as well…"

He turned his head to the skies, folding his arms. "Dark forces are gaining power even as we speak…so I must prepare. I am always looking for companions in the struggle against these powers." He smiled at them as he walked off. "I do hope we meet again, Nick…Chopsuey…"

As he walked off, Chopsuey turned to Nick.

"He's an unusual person, isn't he?" He asked, scratching his stomach as he did so.

"…I kinda like him." Nick said. "Weird is good! And you know…those guys are nice. I think that…"

"What?"

"…well…" Nick rubbed the back of his head. "Eventually you'll have to return to Jumba…but if you returned as a champion who had a just and fair heart…one who truly understood " _ohana_ "…then maybe you could convince Jumba to stop forcing his children to fight…"

Chopsuey blinked slowly. But before he could say something in response to that…

"Wait. I hear something." Chopsuey said, putting his hand to his big ear. "It's Page!"

"What's being said?" Nick asked.

"Ah hem. "Sorry I lost, doctor! I should have flown back sooner!" "Don't worry Page! Don't you know that when a bunny flaps his ears as strong and fast as possible, he can fly too?" "Really?" "Nope. It's a lie"."

Then a loud "GAAAAAWWWWW" ripped through the air. This woke 421 up. He bounded off in the direction of the shout, then curled up into a spiky ball, rolling on the ground after the doctor.

"Okay, they're ALL weird." Nick remarked. "You know…their spirit reminds me of Carmen and Jenny…"

**PREVIEW!**

**Nick: Who is this unusual person?**

**Chopsuey: I don't know...but I do know one thing...**

**Nick: What's that?**

**Chopsuey: She's got the fire in her soul! Look at her dance!**

**Nick: She's dancing with a purpose...to defend the one she cares so much for!**

**Chopsuey: Jenny and Carmen take the stage on the next Alternate Fate: Fantasy!**


	8. The Mysterious Dancing Queen

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**この神秘的なダンスの女王！誰がトゥッティフルッティ女性とは？**

**The Mysterious Dancing Queen! Who is the Tutti-Frutti Lady?**

Nick and Chopsuey were looking over a cliff, trying to practice their spells again.

"Alright, let's finish this up." Nick told Chopsuey. "And then go out for Chinese!"

"You really like Chinese food, don't you?" Chopsuey asked.

"Yeah, I just can't help myself! Dumplings are AMAZING." Nick said, almost drooling at the thought. "Now then… **THE FOURTH SPELL:** **KIMA** -"

"Wait!" Chopsuey said, raising his hand. Then he put it to his ear. "Do you…hear something?"

Nick blinked, then put his own hand to his ear. They listened intently…

"…hey, what's that sound?"

"…mambo-mamboleo, mambo-mambole! Mambo-mamboleo, mambo-mambole!"

…

…

…

…she was a pink-furred experiment who looked quite a bit like the one known as Angel…but there were unmistakable differences. A slightly larger set of breasts, small antennae, bright blue eyes, maracas in her hand, and, above all, she was wearing fruit on her head…that's right, a tutti-frutti type hat. She was shaking but along with her maracas as she danced on the beach, twirling around as she sang and shook.

"You spin me inside outside, and then you hold me so tight! We'll dance and party all night, mambo-mambole! So kiss me in the moonlight, you know it always feels right, we'll dance and party all night, mambo-mambole!" She sang. Her voice was passionate and had a definite Latina accent to it.

She moved her body to the rhtyhmm and sang out the chorus again. "Mambo-mamboleo, mambo-mambole! Mambo-mamboleo, mambo-mambole! Mambo-mamboleo, mambo-mambole! Mambo-mamboleo, mambo-mambole!"

Then she noticed somebody else was dancing alongside her, imitating her moves. "You spin me inside outside, and then you hold me so tight! We'll dance and party all night, mambo-mambole! So kiss me in the moonlight, you know it always feels right, we'll dance and party all night…"

_**"Mambo-mambole!"** _

The green form looked at the pink form. Both of them smiled.

"GOTCHAAAA!"

"AAA!"

Chopsuey was jumped upon by a girl who had been hiding in a nearby tree. She began whacking the crud out of him with a frying pan. "I'm gonna **_rock_** ya and **_sock_** ya and…wait…oops!" She stood up. "You're not the demon who attacked us!"

"Uh…why are you beating up my friend?" Nick asked as he approached the girl. She had reddish hair that was tied into two ponytails on either side of her head and was wearing a dark green dress. She also had on pretty white shoes and had a pink book.

"I'm sorry, is this your dog?" The girl asked. "I thought that it was-AAA!" She gasped. "You're-you're a book keeper too! That's no dog! CARMEN, quick, defense maneuver ocho!"

"Oh I'm not here to fight!" Nick insisted. "Me and Chopsuey were just practicing our moves and we heard you singing!"

"It was…er…very…um…very nice!" Chopsuey managed to get out, his cheeks blushing a deep shade of red.

"Oh! Gracias, babe." The pink experiment said, smiling. She put her maracas down and put one hand on her chest while she put the other on her hip. "Me nombre es Carmen, experimenta uno does tres!"

"Huh?"

"My…name is…Carmen, experiment 123!" Carmen explained.

"I'm 621, Chopsuey." He said nervously.

"Nice to…nice to meet choo." Carmen managed to get out in shaky Basic, shaking his hand.

"I'm Jenny." The human girl said. "And you know what?" She put down the backpack she was wearing and took out a small picnic bag. "I'm hungry. Wanna join me for lunch?"

Nick looked down at his watch. "Woah, it's 12 already?...okay, sure! Thanks, Tutti-Frutti lady!"

Jenny handed Carmen her lunch and pointed down the beach, away from where they were. "Go eat over there, you rotten dog!"

Carmen's ears sunk low as she walked off. Nick frowned. "Why can't she eat with us?" He asked.

"…I…I hate Carmen." Jenny muttered. "Her "papi" barely taught her any English…I hate having to translate her stupid "Spanishcita" and crud! And…that's just one thing." Jenny finished.

"Looks like Chops wants to talk to her." Nick said, pointing at Chopsuey who had sat down with Carmen.

"So Carmen…is Jenny nice to you?"

"…eh, hermana ees…alright…I…guess…" Carmen looked away, unsure of how to answer.

"You look very…er…well, nice." He said. "And your accent is…nice…and I think that you smell…um…"

"…nice?" Carmen asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

Chopsuey blushed again, making Carmen laughed gently. "Eres una persona divertida!" She said to him. "Por qué el nombre "Chopsuey"?"

"Uh, did you ask something about my name?"

"Si, si." Carmen nodded.

"I'm guessing you want to know why I have that name…a lot of people ask me that." Chopsuey sighed. "It's my genetic code…it's unstable. Unlike "Seeex Two Seeex"…" He muttered, imitating his creator's voice. "I want to prove I'm better than him…"

"Why are you out here?" Nick asked the girl.

"We're looking for an experiment…to get REVENGE!" Jenny growled as she tore a bite out of her sandwich. "It…it's all that stupid Carmen's fault!"

"Huh?" Nick tilted his head to the side, scratching it.

"It all started when she showed up in the backyard. I was on the tire swing…" Jenny began.

…

…

…

… "Weeee!" Jenny laughed as he jumped off the tire swing, landing expertly on the ground and spinning around in her backyard, away from the tree and the stone wall behind it. "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity…any girl who isn't me today!"

"Hola!"

Jenny blinked and turned her head. There, sitting on top of the stone wall, was a pink creature who was holding onto a book the same shade of pink as she was. "Did you…speak Spanish?" Jenny asked.

"Si! Me nombre es Carmen!" Carmen said.

"Uh…I'm Jenny. What are you, tutti-frutti thing?"

"Experimenta!" Carmen said.

"An experiment with a tutti-frutti hat…uh…let's just get you inside." Jenny said. "Mom's smart, maybe she'll know where you came from…"

…

…

…

…luckily her Mom had taken some Spanish classes and began to teach Jenny how to understand Carmen's words. Soon the two began to get along. Her mom and her father took the whole "alien experiment" thing in stride. Carmen, for some reason, never told them why she was there…she didn't want to. She had grown to like sitting and eating with the family, saying prayers in Spanish and English, playing out in the backyard and singing and dancing with Jenny.

It had been a really happy time for Jenny too. She had a playmate, a friend…

Then it happened. Carmen had been singing "Mamboleo" in the backyard while Jenny looked through the book Carmen had brought. She'd never really looked INSIDE before, but now…

"Ooh, words!" She thought out loud, a big sense of curiosity filling her as the book glowed. "It says "Cantancion"!"

TWA-WOOOM!

Jenny gasped as a loud sound filled her eardrums. She turned around and saw Carmen was holding her hands over her mouth. She'd dropped her maracas…

And the tree she'd been facing had been blown to smithereens by a powerful force.

"That's…that's MAGIC! You're magical!" Jenny realized.

"Madre de dios…" Carmen whispered, eyes filled with fear. "No-no-no…"

…

…

…

…"Carmen's singing and dancing attracts experiments…she can dance for days and not get tired, which is really weird." Jenny admitted.

"How long has she been dancing?" Chopsuey asked as he walked back over to Jenny. Carmen had resumed her dance.

"She's been doing it all month, almost nonstop. Only when she has to eat does she take a break." Jenny admitted. "And it serves her right!" She shouted. "Because she was here…demons, they…they came to my house and hurt my family…so she dances to bring them back, to make them come back. She doesn't stop in the rain, doesn't stop if it's windy, doesn't stop if it's hot or cold…she'll keep dancing until those people that hurt my family come back…"

Jenny curled up on the picnic blanket she lay on. "I tell her to stop…but she won't listen, she's…she's such an IDIOT, that's…that's… that's why hate her!" Jenny sobbed into her hands.

"…Jenny…" Nick whispered.

…

…

…

…watching them from far away was a woman dressed up in a pink t-shirt with blue shorts and large earrings. She grinned evilly as she held her dark blue book and stood by the porcupine-like creature that was her partner. The porcupine had sharp quills on his tail, back, head and arms, a big red nose and sharp claws. It lazily raised it's tail and tilted it's head as it looked at the dancing Carmen.

"Oh good…we've found the little spic." The woman said. She had an unmistakably English accent. "Time for Miss Pence to teach her a lesson in pain!"

"How did it happen? How'd they find you?" Nick asked Jenny. "And what did these "demons" look like?"

"One was a porcupine-like creature. The other was a horrible English woman!" Jenny said. "I can't forget that day…"

…

…

…

…Jenny returned home to find my house was wrecked. There were spikes in the walls, furniture, everything was overturned! And her mom and dad…they were bleeding all over!

"Jen…run…call…the police!" Her mother begged.

The porcupine beast that had struck her growled and slashed at her with it's claws, shutting her up.

"MOM!" Jenny screamed.

"Oh be quiet." The woman with the done-up blond hair remarked. She was sitting comfortably in the one piece of furniture that was untouched: a big red chair. "Don't bother going for help. Nobody would believe your story anyhow. I'm looking for people with the book…"

"You WITCH!" Jenny screamed, trying to shake her dad awake. But he just groaned. "How can you be so cruel?! They didn't do anything to you!"

"If you want to hate somebody, hate this beast." The woman said condescendingly as she pointed to the right. Carmen was strung up against the wall, pinned to it by spikes that had hit the edges of her skin. She was crying silently, not speaking. "The little Spanish brat wouldn't tell us where her book was."

"She can't speak much English, you big monster!" Jenny yelled, shaking her fist. "Why would you want her book anyhow?"

"…she didn't TELL you?" The woman remarked. "Figures. What else could you expect from a member of the mongrel races?"

…

…

…

…"She told me about the fight…I didn't have the book with me so they left me to go pick some other minority…" She said angrily.

Suddenly they realized something. The singing had stopped. They turned their heads and saw…

"Carmen's gone! Oh no…that means she found an experiment…what if…" Jenny leapt to her feet, grabbing her book. "We've got to find her!"

As it were, Carmen HAD found the experiment that had trashed Jenny's family. She held her maracas and shook them angrily as she gnashed her teeth, glaring with hatred at the woman and the porcupine experiment.

"She's a spunky little witch, isn't she Spike?" The woman asked.

Spike nodded, smirking at her. "Yes Miss Pence."

"You think you can beat me without your book owner?" Ms. Pence inquired.

"SI." Carmen said proudly.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you manners." The woman muttered, opening up her book. " **CECILIUS!** "

Blows struck over and over…but Carmen couldn't truly feel them. She kept thinking back to Jenny…

" _Here, I know you don't like carrots. You can have my potatoes!"_ _"Can I hear you sing that song again?"_

"Come on Carmen, let's hide in here. They'll never find us!"

Chopsuey saw the tears fall from Jenny's eyes and he smiled. He understood. Deep down Jenny didn't just think of Carmen as a good friend, but as a sister…

"Hermana means sister." Chopsuey spoke out loud as they raced across the beach towards the sounds of the battle. "And a good sister would never want to put another sister in danger…"

"You little pest!" The English woman remarked as Carmen staggered back to her feet. "Tell us where you book is or I'll walk all over you…just like that pathetic family who took you in!"

Carmen's eyes glinted. Howling she dove at Spike and Ms. Pence, who smirked and raised her book again. " **CECILIUS!** " She yelled.

Spike swung his tail, which grew to enormous proportions, and it slapped Carmen back to the ground.

"You should just lie down quietly and die." Ms. Pence remarked. "We British are far superior to your kind…wait…what's that?"

Carmen stood up, taking something out from her tutti-frutti hat…a lighter. All she could see in her head was her sister's tears, streaming down her face as the screams of Jenny's mother and father filled her ears.

Ms. Pence began to laugh and laugh. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! You actually? Oh LORD, this is just too good!"

"CHOO BIIIIITCH!" Carmen screamed as she jumped at them, holding up the lighter.

Ms. Pence's eyes narrowed. "Nobody insults me like that… **RHODESIUS!** "

Spike smirked and raised his tail, and two large spikes shot out, curling to impale Carmen from two sides…

" **IADEO!** "

A fist-shaped ball of green energy knocked Spike back, halting his spell. Carmen stopped and fell to the ground, blinking as Chopsuey, Nick and Jenny appeared behind her.

"We're not letting you hurt that girl anymore!" Nick shouted.

"Touch her again and I'll make you suffer!" Chopsuey hissed, clenching his fist.

"You call that a move?" Ms. Pence laughed. "Spike barely felt a thing!"

"You're gonna feel THIS!" Jenny yelled, opening up the pink spell book she carried. " **Cantancion!** " She yelled.

Carmen thrust her maracas forward and spun them around. They glowed with reddish/pink energy that shot forward in a beam that whizzed through the air, giving off an unmistakable Latin beat sound as it struck Spike, who flew back a dozen feet or so. Ms. Pence stepped back, frowning as Spike rose back up, panting slightly.

"Oh you might be able to win if you used a hundred of those." She remarked coldly. "Otherwise that move's PATHETIC." She stretched out her finger and pointed. " **Rudyardum!** " She bellowed. Spike leapt into the air and curled up in a ball, shooting out large spikes at them all.

" **ADVERSOR!** " Nick shouted quickly as Chopsuey's hands glowed. A pulsing shield rose up in front of them all, shielding them from the spikes and sending them flying away, some going right back at Spike…

KA-WHOOOM!

Sand was blown all around them. Nick and Chopsuey stood in front of Jenny and Carmen and waited…

Then the sand settled, showing Spike was brushing himself off. He and Ms. Pence were covered in sand, and he had many bruises on him, but…he was still very fine otherwise.

"So your dog can do a few tricks. Not impressed." Ms. Pence laughed. "Be an obedient little sheeple, American…let me burn your book!"

"Stop looking down on other races!" Nick screamed back at her. "You British people have a lot to answer for yourselves!"

"I can't stand listening to her hatred anymore…" Chopsuey muttered. "Let's shut her racist trap!"

"She…hurt…me familia…" Carmen muttered angrily.

"You made…two girls…cry…" Nick growled. "I hate what you have DONE!" He yelled. "This spell will bring you to justice!" He opened up his book and yelled at the sky.

"PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF THESE GIRLS!" He yelled. " **KIMAIRA!** "

Chopsuey spread his arms as a green aura rose from his body…but this time the color was not nearly as dark…in fact it was a blazing green. The beast manifested, spreading it's wings wide and rushing forward. It struck Spike with full force, knocking him through the air with a mighty bellow…

TINKLE-TINKLE-TINKLE!

The spikes fell off of his body like pine needles from a Christmas tree. Spike gasped in pain as Carmen raised her maracas, grinning almost as happily as Jenny…

" **The Second Spell! ANDALUSIA!** "

Carmen suddenly spouted extra arms from her body, and two more maracas manifested in midair. She twirled all four of them, and an even stronger burst of pulsing musical energy struck Spike, Ms. Pence, and the book…

The book was obliterated. Spike vanished with a "ping" and Ms. Pence gasped as she tried to stand up…only to fall flat on her butt in the sand, unconscious.

"We DID it!" Nick shouted.

Suddenly they noticed that the "Kimaira" was still there. It turned it's head slightly to look at them…

And smiled. Then it vanished.

To avenge others…for the sake of what was right. That was what the spell was meant to be for, Nick realized. He turned and saw Jenny closely hugging Carmen.

"Carmen, I'm sorry I yelled at you all those times! I'm sorry I said it was your fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-"

Carmen hugged her back with all four arms. Jenny blinked slowly as her partner then spoke in clear, perfect English.

"A big sister can always forgive her little sister for anything." She said.

Jenny blinked. Then she sniffled. "G-Gracias? Is that how you say it?" Carmen nodded. "Oh, look, I'm…I'm getting you all wet with me crying…" Jenny mumbled as she rubbed her nose.

Carmen laughed. "Get me wet." She said, and hugged Jenny again.

Nick rubbed the back of his head as Chopsuey smiled happily. "I just love happy endings like this." The kid admitted to his partner.

"…hey…we didn't get to finish lunch!" Chopsuey complained. "I'm **STARRRVING!** "


	9. A Brutal Brawl

**CHAPTER NINE**

**の残酷な乱闘！誰がチャンピオンになるのだろうか？**

**A Brutal Brawl! Who Will Become the Champion?**

Some days you feel it. A sensation enters your head and lets you know that the day is gonna end up bad.

This was one of those days for Nick and Chops. Both woke up with that foreboding darkness hanging in the back of their mind…

…

…

…

…"ugh. Pathetic." He remarked as he walked down the street with his book owner. The experiment had a blue nose, with yellow markings on his muscular, smooth body. He had a large white jaw and white gloves on his hands, and yellow tips on his small, red antennae. He looked very capable and rather heroic. "I don't get it. Why are there so many WEAKLINGS fighting to be champion? That idiotic Blowhard didn't put up much of a fight at all…" He admitted to his book owner, a gray-haired man wearing glasses. The man looked rather serious and he frowned slightly, his moustache quivering.

"Don't get whiny, Ace. What do you want?" He asked in a distinctly Jewish tone.

"What did you say Hegel?" Ace muttered.

"I'm asking what you want." His book owner Hegel remarked. "You've been like this a lot lately. Even WHEN you win you're so unsatisfied and irritated. It's like…you aren't getting what you want and you're whining about it like a little kid." He said, putting a cigar in his mouth and lighting it up.

Ace crossed his arms as they got into Hegel's car and Hegel started the engine. "PFFT. You don't get it, I always feel this way. But when I take strong guys and crush 'em into little pieces, I feel LOADS better." He bragged, grinning evilly.

"So that's what you want?"

"There's nothing that I **WANT**." Ace repeated, this time a bit more angrily.

RRR-REEEE!

The car came to a stop. Hegel tossed the cigar away and slowly grinned at Ace.

"Well then how about we try fighting strong people?" He said simply.

Ace's eyelids opened more widely. "…what do you mean?"

"There have been rumors…words whispered that those who go to Hawaii to fight experiments don't come back…"

Ace smirked. "Well…up for a tropical vacation, Hegel?"

…

…

…

…Chopsuey was lying on his back, looking at the clouds. He had a long piece of grass in his mouth and was just…looking at the shapes.

"Hmm." He thought to himself. "It's so peaceful here."

Sometimes it was good for him to just sit back and relax…

BONK!

"OW!"

Chopsuey groaned and got up, looking to his right. The ever-annoying Myrtle Edmonds was with her posse, looking at Chopsuey like he was…well, a mutt.

"Get lost, you freaky talking dog!" Myrtle said, throwing another rock that bounced off his head.

"Yeaaah!" The girls all said in agreement.

"Owwww." Chopsuey moaned, rubbing his head. "I'm trying to relax, can't you leave me alone for-"

BONK!

"Quit it!" Chops yelled. "I mean it, EDMONDS!"

Then a sharp whistle made them all jump. The girls turned around just in time to see Ace smirking evilly at them.

"…hello…" He said coldly.

They shrieked and ran. Chopsuey stood up, dusting himself off. He recognized Ace. "Ace, what are YOU doing here?" He muttered. "If it's for a stupid fight again…"

"Oh you're gonna fight me and like it, Chopsuey." Ace said. "Because if you don't…well, I'll just follow you to your house and force your book master to fight me. Or maybe I'll go to those kid's houses and deal with them first…"

Chopsuey's eyes turned to shining black steel as he glared furiously at Ace, who smiled. "Ahhh…THAT'S the Chopsuey I remember. I knew you'd be a good challenge. You have three hours. Meet me by the foot of the volcano. If you don't, well…"

With that, Ace walked off. Clenching his fist, Chopsuey raced backwards, running for home…

…

…

…

…"…so that's it." Chopsuey said. "We have to meet him in 2 and a half hours. And…he's strong, Nick. REALLY strong." He frowned. "He always was, ever since I first met him…"

"You know him from your lab days?" Nick asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah…Experiment 262 was made by Jumba to be strong enough to take down any other experiment that might rebel against him…he has this weird idea that truly "good" guys are people who are incredibly strong. Jumba eventually got so scared of him that he turned him back into a pod…I can't believe he lucked out and ended up in the contest." Chopsuey explained. "But…we can't just run away. Not when other people might get endangered."

Nick smiled. "THAT'S the Chops I've come to know and love! Don't worry about fighting him…we've been preparing for the day when we'd have to face a strong opponent. We have to keep moving forward if we're going to make it to the top!"

"Right." Chopsuey said, nodding. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah!" Nick said. "Let's do this thing!"

…

…

…

…"So you say that he was being picked on by little girls?"

"Yeah, he's gotten kind of weak." Ace laughed. "Though…" He smirked. "He flashed some good eyes at me…"

He still has it, Ace thought. That inner drive, that kind of strength that makes me shiver with some unknown pleasure when I think about it…

They approached the large tourist center at the bottom of the volcano and walked inside. Instantly some punkish teens looked up, frowning angrily.

"Hey, get the hell outta here!" The first shouted.

"Yeah, this is OUR turf!"

"Hmph. Sh-tty humans…get lost!" Ace growled, clenching his fists and holding them up as they glowed.

" **Bannou**!" Hegel read out.

BA-BOOOOM! A huge, circular blast of energy sent them flying back. Instantly they scrambled to their feet and took off, running like mad out the door. Ace turned to face a girl who was quivering with fear before them.

"What are YOU still doing here?" He growled. "Get out."

"But they're…they're still…" The woman muttered in fear, gesturing upward.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll BLAST you out. Hegel?" Ace raised his hands.

" **Bannou!** "

" **ADVERSOR!** "

Before Ace knew it, his attack was reflected back at him by a huge, glowing shield! He jumped back just in time as the shield dropped down to reveal Chopsuey and his book owner standing there.

Or rather, Chopsuey was facing them. The kid was talking to the girl.

"Please, my…my friends are on the second floor…help them!" She begged.

"Don't worry." Nick said gently. "I will."

"Both of us!" Chopsuey insisted.

Hegel smiled. "Treating humans with such kindness." He remarked as the girl ran out the door. "You've got guts."

"You must be pretty confident. Either that…or you underestimate my true POWER." Ace said.

"You're ridiculously powerful, I get that. But I've been preparing…" Nick gave Ace a look filled with a kind of burning hot desire. "To deal with foes like you."

"So he's going to take this seriously…good." Hegel thought.

"So you'll really fight me? Alright then…let's see if you've got enough strength to defeat me!" Ace said, getting into a fighting pose. "BRING IT OOOONNN!"

" **IADEO-IEDO!** "

" **BANNOU!** "

Ace's circular spell raced towards the two fists…who SHATTERED his spell and sent him flying back a few feet. "HA! We did it, we hit…" Nick began.

Then he saw Ace stand up, wiping some blood free from his mouth.

"So…you've got some good spells…this will be interesting." He remarked in a frightening tone.

" **BANNOU!** " Hegel roared out.

Ace thrust both hands forward and this time Hegel's more passionate shout created an even LARGER circular attack rushed forward, transforming into a cutting edge…

" **Adversor!** " Nick said, trying to stay cool. They could knock this back! The glowing shield popped up as Ace grinned.

"Clever little human!" He remarked, rushing forward. He twirled through the air, dodging the rebound that was sent back at him and raised his fist.

" **BURYOKU!** " Hegel yelled. Ace's fist became emblazed with a slicing buzzsaw of energy. He slammed it into the shield and it cut right through, making it fall to pieces, much to Nick's shock.

"Now GIMME YOUR BOOK!" Ace yelled, reaching for Nick's neck…

THA-WHOMP!

Chopsuey had delivered a headbutt to Ace, and the two sent sailing through the air. Ace smirked as he pushed Chopsuey back. "You've got guts…"

Then he noticed Nick was running for the stairs. "HEY! This isn't over until I say it's over!" He shouted, grabbing Chopsuey by his arm and throwing him at Nick.

Nick whipped around, hearing Ace's shout, and grabbed onto Chopsuey, throwing him up the stairs. "Go, quick! Help the people who are up there!" He yelled as Chopsuey landed on his face, barreling through a door to find some frightened school girls.

"Please don't eat us!" The first begged.

"Yeah, we're all skin and bones!" The second insisted.

"I'm not eating you, I'm SAVING you!" Chopsuey mumbled as he rubbed his head and stood up.

Nick began running up the stairs. Hegel rubbed his chin. "Hmm…"

"That coward let his experiment escape?!" Ace hissed.

"No…it seems there are still some people on the second floor. He sent that experiment up there to make sure they got out of the building." Hegel explained.

"Hmph. What idiots. What makes them think this is the time for that?" Ace sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps THAT is their "strength"." Hegel mused, rubbing his chin.

Ace, however, just snarled in a pitiless fashion. "Hmph! How naïve! TOO naïve! That sort of strength borderlines on the verge of hope…" He spat on the ground. "They're only pissing me off even more!" He howled.

"Then prove it! Crush them with your superior strength!" Hegel remarked.

"You don't gotta tell ME twice." Ace laughed, clapping his "booted" feet together. Suddenly tiny jets appeared from beneath, and he rose up higher, higher into the air! He headed RIGHT for the second floor…

"He can FLY?!" Nick shouted. "This guy's too friggin' unpredictable!" Nick yelled as he continued to race up the stairs, even though he was only halfway up.

Ace crashed through the second floor wall and stood up, dusting himself off and smiling coldly as Chopsuey stood in front of the humans, arms outstretched.

"Hmph. Those humans can't help you beat me." Ace taunted, waving a finger in the air. He began to advance slowly…

" **IADEO-IEDO!** " Nick cried out.

BA-BOOM! The fist blast struck Ace right in the face and he slumped to the ground, bleeding from both nostrils. Nick had finally reached the top of the steps and now kicked the window down. "Quick, take the girls out through here!" He insisted.

"If you think for one minute I'd let you ESCAPE!-" Ace began, jumping forward…

But he was stopped in mid-air not by a punch or a kick or a headbutt but by eyes. One girl in each hand, Chopsuey's wasn't able to do anything, but Nick had stepped in front of Ace and was giving him a look of pure and utter FORCE, a glare that had the strength of a missile. Ace found his body quivering, unable to move…

"Chops…" Nick whispered.

Chops nodded and leapt out the window, down to the ground, then deposited the girls carefully. "You're safe now. Quick, get going." He insisted. As the girls ran off, he yelled up at the window. "NICK, THEY'RE ALRIGHT NOW!"

Inside the second floor room, Nick was curled up slightly, stomach battered, face bruised, blood flowing down his forehead…yet even now he was trying to stand back up. Ace cracked his knuckles. "Hmph. Damn human…all it takes is just a couple of punches and you're STILL trying to act like a tough little s—t?"

"Sh…shut it…you're the one who's full of it…" Nick said quietly, eyes glaring at Ace.

"You really wanna die that badly, huh?!" Ace growled, holding his fist up.

"NIIIIICK!" Chopsuey howled, leaping through the second floor window and SLAMMING into Ace. Ace was knocked back down from the top of the second floor to the ground below. He stood back up quickly, dusting himself off as Hegel approached him.

"Hmm. They've got quite a bit of fight in them." Hegel remarked.

"What they HAVE is one foot in the grave. The human's already taken three punches." Ace told him, cracking his neck.

"Is that so?" Hegel mused. _"So…he's not knocked out yet? That's a first…"_ He thought to himself.

Up on the second floor, Nick grit his teeth as he stood up, blood oozing down his forehead. "Nick, you're…you're covered in blood." His partner said softly, sadly, placing his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I know, but…we've…done well, haven't we? The girls are safe…" Nick said. "You're…going to become somebody…who'll be a GOOD champion…and now that the girls can't be hurt…all that's left…"

He stood back up, even though his body felt as if it was on fire. "Is to kick his shiny red ass!"

Hegel watched as Nick and Chopsuey approached the big opening that had been knocked down in the wall at the second floor. "The human took a beating from you and he's still standing…"

Ace frowned. Those eyes…that look he'd had…

"Let's get serious." He said softly. "I'm gonna crush these guys for REAL!" he roared, getting into a fighting pose.

"Right then!" Hegel took ahold of Ace by the leg. " **ZENNOU!** "

Ace began to spin rapidly around like a gigantic red top! They quickly rose up through the air, right towards Nick and Chopsuey.

"Quick, this way!" Chopsuey yelled, running to the right with Nick following right afer.

Unfortunately this didn't work out too well. While still spinning, Ace KICKED off the roof and deflected himself, and now he and Hegel were spinning after Chops and Nick once again!

"YAARRRGHH!" Nick yelled. "These guys are WAY too unpredict-"

KA-THWACKA-THWACKA-THWACKA!

Nick and Chops were forcibly knocked to the ground, groaning in pain. Ace resumed his normal fighting stance and smirked as he leapt into the air, fist raised. "Don't tell me you're giving up already? It's too soon to be knocked down!" He laughed.

Chops jumped forward, getting into his own fighting stance, but Ace just smirked. "HA! As if you could really defend against me!" He crowed, slamming his fists left and right, left and right.

THWAMP! Chops grabbed ahold of Ace's arm with his right arm. "HA!"

"Crafty, aren't you?" Ace remarked, raising his other fist.

"CHOPS! **IADEO!** " Nick yelled.

Chops flung his fist at Ace's face…but the fist blast skimmed by his cheek, only giving a cut. Ace growled angrily. "Trying to knock me off balance? Try THIS!"

He flung Chops at Nick and the two collided hard. Hegel read out another spell! " **Bannou!** "

BA-BOOM! The floor beneath Nick and Chops turned to rubble and they fell down…down…

"Now you're open to MY attack!" Ace yelled, his entire body glowing brightly. " **CHIKARAZUKU!"** Hegel announced, and Ace thrust his fists together. The moment they collided, a large, swirling wave of golden energy went whizzing right at our heroes, a twister of pure power!

_"Please let this work!"_ Nick thought, tucking the book under his shirt and clinging tightly to Chopsuey, he kicked off a piece of rubble that was falling along with them. "Please let it be enough to just BARELY escape or…"

****THA-WHOOOOM!  
** **

…there was dust everywhere. The building was trashed. Only rubble seemed to be left. Ace stood there, arms folded, panting angrily. Hegel stood by him, frowning slightly.

"So you didn't get what you wanted?" He asked quietly.

Ace was quiet, not even looking up from the large cloud of dust before them. Hegel sighed and scratched his cheek, thinking back to the first day he'd met Ace…

…

…

…

…"So, Ace…" Hegel had said, walking back and forth, holding Ace's brilliant red book before him. "This fight will determine who the greatest of your creator's experiments are?"

"Yeah." Ace said. "I simply have to defeat every enemy that comes before me and I'll win."

Hegel blinked, then looked out of the corner of his eyes at Ace. "Hmph." He said, smirking. "Is that REALLY all it takes?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace asked, looking confused.

"Oy, who knows? Think it over yourself." Hegel muttered. "Well…let's get going, then…"

…

"Ha-HA! My first victory…what a weakling. At this rate, I'll be the champ in no time!"

…

"What? You're giving up ALREADY? You b—tard. Are you even going to TRY and put up a fight?"

…

"Forgive YOU?! Don't mess with me you weak b—tard! How can someone as weak as you have been in the running?!"

Hegel wasn't the only one thinking. Ace stood there, mind clouded with troubled thoughts. _"Something IS missing_." He thought. _"Even when I win I'm not satisfied. Those that are the strongest are those that are right, yet even though I've proven time and time again that I'm strong, I do not feel settled…I thought fighting against these two would be different, there seemed to be something…something in them that wasn't in the oth-"_

Suddenly his mind drifted back to Nick's glare, and in that moment, he heard a cough and his eyes went wide as he saw the shapes coming out of the dust cloud!

"So…it's not over yet." Ace said, a big smirk on his face. This was more like it.

"We're…gonna…win…" Nick muttered as he stood before them, holding up his book even as blood dripped down from his cheek and arms onto the ground. "WE'RE GONNA WIIIIIIN!"

"YEAH!" Chopsuey howled, clenching his clawed fists.

" **KIMAIRAAAAA!** " Nick screamed as Chopsuey's body convulsed madly, calling forth a brilliant emerald beast who's lion-like head roared as it shot forth, aiming to obliterate their foe.

"They have a spell like THIS?!" Hegel shouted. He quickly raised his own book. " **SANGUN!** "

Ace raised his hands up, and a glowing gold and red emblem that reminded Nick of the standard of the "Justice League" appeared. Ace groaned in pain as the aura beast pressed down harder and harder on the shield with it's jaws, and the ground around Ace and his book keeper began to crack into rubble…

"AAARRRRRR!" Ace howled…

THA-WHOOOOOOM!

The beast's jaws slammed shut. With a mighty explosion, dust was blown everywhere and…

"HA…how do you…like that…you…monster…" Nick gasped as he hit the ground, unable to stand. "Even…you…should…"

Then his eyes went wide.

Ace stood there, blood pouring down from his shoulders and arms, legs scratched up, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Not…yet…" He whispered. "My anger's…still…boiling over…"

" _How on Earth?"_ Nick thought. _"He took our ultimate spell and is still standing?! What…what's WITH this guy?!"_

"How boring. Is that all you have?" Ace asked, spitting out some blood.

" _I can't…cast any more spells."_ Nick thought to himself. _"D-Darn it…"_

"Hmph…" Ace frowned. He had thought they'd been different from the rest, but…

"Let's end it." He raised his fists.

" **BANNOU!** "

The attack whooshed through the air…and Chopsuey raced in front of Nick, arms held up, blocking the attack from hitting his partner with a grunt. "You blocked it with your bare hands?!" Ace gasped. He growled and raised his fist up, jumping forward. "STUPID IDIOT, DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU'VE-"

"OUOOOOOO!" Chopsuey howled, jumping through the air, eyes steely and blazing like before. Ace found himself paralyzed…he couldn't move…

" _How can he stop me like this?!"_ Ace thought just before Chopsuey's punch sent him to the ground.

"…Chopsuey…you've…gotta…run…" Nick whispered as Chopsuey walked back to Nick.

"Nick, relax, I'm…I'm not leaving you here!" Chopsuey said, picking Nick up and resting him against a flat-enough piece of rubble.

"You…little…HAND OVER YOUR BOOK QUIETLY!" Ace hollered, fist raised as he leapt through the air…

"I WON'T LET YOU PAAAAASSSSS!" Chopsuey screamed as he stretched out his arms…

It was as if thunderbolts struck the ground around them. Nobody moved. All of time was frozen in the area as a static force buzzed around them.

"He…stopped…my hand again! What is it about his…his eyes?!" Ace muttered as he looked into the coal-black eyes of Chopsuey, seeing the fierce blaze within. "Why…do those eyes frighten me?!"

"Hmm…" Hegel stepped forward. "This is as far as we go." He said. Before Ace could protest, he raised a finger and pointed at Chopsuey. "Chopsuey, right? Tell me…what kind of champion do you wish to become?"

"I…will become…a GOOD champion." Chopsuey panted. "One who's fair and understanding…who will return to my father…and convince him that such fights like this are unjust!"

"A road of kindness is a difficult road. But it explains why you helped those humans escape before. However, being considerate of others can make you irrational…knowing that, will you still fight?" Hegel asked.

"I'd rather die than…become a champion… **that would allow innocents to suffer!** " Chopsuey said harshly, almost spitting at them.

"And Ace? What of you? For a hoodlum, just beating down every enemy in front of you is fine, but that's not a very worthy path for someone who thinks himself a servant of true justice." Hegel said. "And I think you know deep down that the might you have right now could never make right…that's why you can't bring yourself to strike them…these warriors with passionate resolve in their eyes." Hegel said, an amused expression on his face.

"D-d-don't screw with me!" Ace yelled, slamming his fist into the ground with a growl. "Are you saying I'm afraid of this naïve little duo!?"

"What kind of champion will you become then?" Hegel asked.

"…I…will become a strong champion…" Ace said, clenching his fist so tightly he almost popped his knuckles out of his torn and tattered gloves. "A strong champion that has absolute power…" He turned to Hegel, a blaze in his eyes. **"THE STRONGEST CHAMPION WHO WILL** **NEVER** **SUBMIT TO** **ANY** **OTHER POWER!"** He roared.

A champion who would never, ever give in to the will of anyone else…interesting, Nick thought.

"Alright, fine, 621..we'll let you go for now! We'll see what sort of champion deserves to stay around…time will tell if our drives succeed…but don't you forget we could have burnt your book to cinders right now!" Ace growled, pointing at Nick.

"See you around." Hegel said. "And get stronger…you're an interesting pair."

…

…

…

…"So…perhaps I need to think more about strategy. I can't just keep beating down every opponent that's in front of me like a hood." Ace mused. "I'll need to practice!" He thought out loud. "One thing's for sure, this fight's gotten a lot more interesting now that I met those guys…I hope they get stronger so I can meet them and beat them when they're at their best!"

"Looks like you've finally gotten what you wanted." Hegel said happily. "I'm looking forward to seeing them again too."

**Author's Note:**

**It was a nice little twist, turning the one "good guy" experiment into something of a bad guy, but I made it work. Review! Oh, and enjoy this preview:**

**Nick: I don't know who she is, but she's begging for our help!**

**Chopsuey: Kim Possible is her name, right?**

**Kim: Yeah, but even this sort of thing is impossible without help!**

**Chopsuey: You must really love your partner...**

**Kim: I WON'T let them take 623 away from me!**

**Nick: It's a race to save a forbidden love on the next Alternate Fate: Fantasy!**


	10. Double Debut! Love Can't Be Denied!

**CHAPTER TEN**

**ダブルデビュー！禁断の愛を否定することはできません！**

**Double Debut! Forbidden Love Cannot Be Denied!**

"Hmm…"

Nick paced back and forth, back and forth. He had been planning on taking the "HAPT" or "Hawaiian Academic Placement Test" today, but something more important than that had happened.

Somebody was in trouble. BIG trouble.

They'd come begging to HIM for help…

"I don't know what their story is…I don't know this "Trainer" is like…" Nick spoke quietly, finally turning to face Chopsuey as he stood outside on the porch.

"But I do know this…that girl is desperate…even though we're technically enemies in this fight, she came crawling to us for help, asking for aid…I can't deny somebody like that!"

"I wish I knew what Trainer looked like myself." Chops admitted. "But all I know is the name and number he has from looking at a roll call list back at the lab. But if you're sure about this…"

Nick looked up at the clouds that lazily drifted by.

"…I am." He said. "Let's go help that girl get her partner back!"

…

…

…

…elsewhere, far off the coast of California, Trainer sat back in the cold cell, tied up…and not doing anything.

A guard walked by the cell and lifted up his shotgun, looking Trainer over with interest. "Hmph, still not moving? Come on canary…sing a little!"

Silence.

"Even with all your freakish powers, you're not going to try anything?" He asked. "What ARE you up to, "demon"?"

"I'm not "planning" anything and I'm not a demon. I'm only thinking of Kim's happiness."

"Her HAPPINESS?" The guard snarled, going into the cell. "Don't try and bulls—t us! You deceived her as well!?" With that angry yell, he slammed the butt of the shotgun onto Trainer's head…

DRIP…DRIP…DRIP…

Even though blood oozed down from the forehead, Trainer still spoke. "If your business is concluded, then leave." The red-haired experiment spoke quietly, dark green eyes keenly gazing back. "I'm not intending to escape."

"D-D-Damn right you're not!" The guard snapped, leaving the experiment in the cell. "It's not like you can SWIM the 50 miles back to San Francisco!"

"…this is enough…this is enough…" Trainer thought. "I have to be strong for her…this is all for Kim…"

…

…

…

… "Where is my partner, Ron!?"

"For the thousandth time, when I'm at work, it's Zorpox, Kim…"

"You haven't got the costume on, don't give me that crap!"

"…fine, fine. What's the problem, Kim?"

A blond-haired teenager wearing a leather jacket and dark pants stood behind a desk at the top floor of a large, crystalline office building. He lowered his shades and looked at the red-haired, lovely-looking athletic girl before him, dark brown gazing into dark green.

"You'd better tell me where Trainer is!" Kim shouted angrily, slamming her fist into his desk and knocking over a plate full of food that resembled a cross between a nacho and a taco. Ron, aka "Zorpox", frowned.

"Kim, Trainer isn't human, you know…that's why I've separated you two."

"You always ruin everything!" Kim shouted angrily, clenching her fists. "No matter who I'm friends with, you always pull them away somehow!"

Ron stood up suddenly, glaring into her eyes. "And what's THAT supposed to mean, Kim?"

"Your spy organization's activities made you infamous, Ron! Everyone's afraid of you, even your rival, Dr. Drakken!" She shouted. "I can't even be seen within three feet of you or people will be afraid of me too! And as a spy, I can never find a friend who'll stick with me through the missions you send me on, because none of them were skilled or brave enough!...but…"

She looked down. "But 623…Trainer, Trainer was different! Even though he knew how much trouble I got into a spy, Trainer stuck with me…and said it didn't matter what kind of character you had…"

"That freak was just using you!" Ron said calmly, turning away and clasping his hands behind his back as he looked out one of the large windows.

"Why…you…that's it! I'm tired of this! Even if I have to break your legs, I'll get Trainer's location out of you!" She howled, rushing through the air…

THWOMP!

Ron had turned around, blocking it with his fist. "So you're really opposing me? Fine, K.P…I'll tell you where Trainer is. There's an island 50 miles from here, straight west. It's called the "Jail of Stone" due to the jail at the top of an impregnable summit that's upon the island."

He suddenly twisted around and kicked Kim through the air. She re-righted herself just in time and landed on her feet and one hand.

"With or without your friend, you have a mission to Honk Kong in a week. And you'll go, whether you like it…or NOT." He snarled. "Now get out of my sight! I have to order more nacos!"

…

…

…

…Nick had been lying on a hammock in his backyard, the book on a table just nearby. He was looking up at the clouds, singing to himself.

"Oh I'm doing okay, yeah! I'm doing alright! Now it's finally happened, now I've seen the light, and I think I'm gonna learn to love it heeeere!"

SNATCH!

Then he'd seen a girl in a black outfit running through the yard with HIS book in her hand! He tore after her, down the street, waving his arms above his head. "GIMME THAT BOOK BACK YOU LOUSY THIEF!" He shouted.

She turned a corner and he ran after her…

And there she was, bowing down, book in front of her. "Sorry for taking your book, but you were the first book owner I could find! The name's Kim Possible…" She held the book up, eyes pleading. "I have a request for you and your experimental partner!"

"…huh?" Nick blinked.

"I know this is selfish to ask of you, but…I don't know who else I can count on besides somebody else who has an experiment…I can't do this on my own! I don't want to lose Trainer! So…" She sniffled. "Would ya please…please help me?"

…

…

…

…Kim looked around the airport for a few moments, then hung her head, her hair falling down as she sighed sadly.

"I shoulda seen this coming. What did I expect? This is the kind of fight that turns everyone who has a book into an enemy." She muttered. "F-Fine. I'll do this by myself! It's always been possible before for me!...even though…"

…

…

…

…even though before, the idea of having a friend had seemed IMPOSSIBLE. But then…

_"So your name is Trainer, designation 623? This is…a very dangerous power you have."_

"I know, and in this fight, you might get very hurt." Trainer had told her. "But…if you could…I'd…I'd like you to fight alongside me!"

"Of COURSE!" Kim had said happily, beaming. "We're gonna give it our best!"

"But…the odds are near impossible…" Trainer remarked.

_"Check the last name." Kim said, smiling proudly._

_"…Kim…you_ _mean_ _it?"_

"Heck yeah!"

"…ALRIGHT! Once more! Read the spell, but with more feeling!"

…

…

…

…with her spy skills, his knowledge of the martial arts and the spells, they had two up on every other fighter, as quickly realized in their first fight. However, Trainer had been seriously hurt…

At Kim's apartment, she began to bandage Trainer's arm up, looking very nervous as she did so

" _Kim, why are you…helping me so much? I'm sorry to ask, I'm just not used to somebody spending so much time on me." Her partner added apologetically._

_"…I told you about my boss, Ron. Everyone who ever found out who my boss was instantly became afraid of me and ran away, but…you didn't…and you're not like the other operatives I've worked with on missions, who can't keep up with my pace!" She said. "Instead of running, you said you'd stay by my side! I couldn't be happier!" She laughed._

_"…heh…thank you…" Trainer said quietly._

…

…

…

… _then that day had come._

_"Why don't you wanna fight anymore?" Kim had asked, looking confused and hurt._

" _It's because…you've become very important to me, and I…"_

_The experiment fell to the ground on it's knees, covering it's eyes. "I don't want you getting hurt!"  
_

"… _Trainer…"_

"Hey!"

Kim looked up, and she beamed at a welcome sight.

"This is my partner, Chopsuey, experiment 621…"

"We're gonna save your partner."

…

…

…

…"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Johnson!" Kim said, waving goodbye to the boat owner.

"It's the least I could do after you saved my kitten from that fire!" He laughed, waving goodbye.

They carefully made their way across the beach and over to a large ring of stones. Peeking behind it, Kim whispered "There's a lot of guards here…"

"Well…that's no problem." Nick said. "We've got a lot of spells…and something tells me even if we hadn't come, you would have come here by yourself, wouldn't you?"

Kim grinned. "You've got me nailed down, don'tcha?"

"Alright…first, a distraction! **IADEO!** " Nick whispered, pointing at a far off point.

Chopsuey swung his fist and a green, fist-shaped blast of energy was sent flying through the air. It hit the ground, causing an explosion, and most of the guards ran to check it out.

"Quick, quick, go!" Nick whispered, and they tore across the ground, rushing at the other guards. Before they could react…

" **RETRAHO!** "

Chopsuey manifested a grappling gun and it shot out, swinging around the guards and sending them flying into the ocean. They all plopped in, shouting angrily about their ruined suits. Unfortunately, one had been missed…though Kim was currently holding him down right now, keeping him from moving.

"I know you! You're Kim Possible! Don't tell me you're after that dumb demon? Don't you get it? It would never work! It's forbidden!"

"Shut it!" She yelled, holding him up in the air, eyes narrowed. "You don't know the first thing about Trainer, a person who stood by me no matter what!"

"PERSON!? That beast isn't human! I only have to look into it's eyes to see the truth! Those eyes have no problem with seducing another with sweet words, all for the purpose of hurting another in the-"

"I SAID SHUT UUPPPP!" Kim shouted, punching him over and over. She tossed him to the ground, then leapt on top, grounding and pounding him as tears flowed down from her eyes in rivers. "Trainer never thought about hurting me, always stood by my side, protected me from getting hurt! Made me laugh!" WHACK! "Made me smile!" SMACK! "WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY UNDERSTAND OUR LOVE?!"

The man was finally unconscious. Kim stood back up, holding her sides. "My partner…is a good…person…"

"…yeah…" Nick said, smiling gently. "Come on…I can see an elevator up ahead…"

Unfortunately, as they approached the elevator, there came a revelation…it was broken. Kim, however…

"I've got this." She said, holding up a grappling gun of her own that came with her toolbelt. "You stay here…I can take it from here on, alright?"

She shot the hook up and it whizzed through the air, letting out a "CLINK" sound as it dug into the top. She began to scale the large mountain, heading for the jail at the top, thinking about the past…

" _So what world are you from?"_

"One far beyond this one, Ms. Possible."

"Ha-ha! That makes you a spirit."

_"Oops, a bird's fallen asleep in your hair, Kim!"_

"I'll just wait for it to wake up."

"So you really want to win the contest?"

"Well, if I am to become the champion, I have to gain great strength…and I want to be a champion who has the strength to protect all the people I care about!...and…and that includes you, Kim."

And then it happened. Suddenly the grappling hook gave way.

"AAAA!" Kim shouted as she fell down…down…

SNATCH!

She looked up to see Nick holding onto her shirt. "I…I gotcha!" He said, tugging her into the now-working elevator.

"How'd you get this thing working?" She asked, amazed.

"Kanjijibe!" Chopsuey said, holding up two wires. "ZZZ-ZZ!"

"This sort of thing comes natural to Chopsuey." Nick laughed. "We'll be up there in no time!"

But when they DID reach the top…

Somebody else was there. It was an experiment that was a remarkably beautiful swan with a golden crest at the top of her head. She had beautiful black eyes, sky blue markings on her front, and dark blue feathers on her butt.

"So…what have we here?" She asked in a diva-type voice.

"Who are you?! Where's Trainer?!" Kim demanded to know.

"Ah, you must mean that experiment locked up over THERE." The swan said, pointing with one wing towards a large jail. She smirked. "I, Phoebe the Glorious, was just about to crush that little runt with my beautiful techniques, but I suppose I can spare some time for YOU, ogre."

"Hmph." Chopsuey took up a fighting position as Nick held up his spell book. "You've got balls, "sister"…I give you that! But it'll take more than guts to beat me, right Nick?"

"Here we go!" Nick shouted. "KP, go after Trainer, we'll hold her here! **IAEDO!** "

Chopsuey swirled his fist through the air and it struck home, but…

"Hold us here?" Phoebe laughed, showing that her wings had completely blocked the attack. "Are you retarded or something?"

"It didn't do anything…we'll have to try a new tack!" Chopsuey growled.

"TRAINER!" Kim shouted, rushing to the bars of the prison. Her partner looked her over.

"…what are you doing here?" The experiment mumbled unhappily.

THA-WHOOOM!

A full-on body blast from the flying experiment had knocked Nick and Chops through the air. They stood up, dusting themselves off, and took up another fighting pose.

"Oh please, you're so far beneath me it's not even funny!" Phoebe laughed. "All it takes is a single "Aile" spell to knock you away! Maybe that experiment in the jail's stronger…let's kill him first!"

"WHAT? You'd attack a defenseless experiment?" Nick shouted.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked. "I can get away with anything. I'll always be forgiven because of my beauty!"

Nick raised a finger and stuck out his tongue, eyes closed. "I don't think you're a beauty. I think you're a bitch." He said cheerfully.

"Hmph!" She snarled, slicing her wings in front of her. "Weak fools shouldn't bark like the big dogs!"

" **COULISSE!** " Her book owner yelled out, as a wind blast was sent rushing towards them.

" **Adversor!** " Nick announced, raising up the shield spell to reflect it back!

Phoebe just raised a feather in the air though, nonchalant. "That's not gonna wooork!" She sang out.

"Trainer, come out!" Kim begged. "I don't care if I get hurt fighting with you! I…LIKE YOU! **LIKE** YOU, LIKE YOU!"

"I…I don't…don't like you, I…" Trainer murmured, eyes closed, almost crying.

"Aw, still not giving her the book? You really want to die together, huh?" Phoebe asked, smirking as she turned towards them.

"Get out of here, Kim! I-" Trainer cried out.

Kim stood in front of the jail, arms outstretched. "I hate it when people lie!" She announced. "And I wasn't lying when I said I loved you! I don't care if it's wrong…I don't care if I get torn apart!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Trainer yelled.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked gently. "If you don't care about me, why are you so worried?" She laughed sadly.

"I can't see what you look like! I can barely hear your words, but I hope you can hear MINE, damn it!" Nick screamed. "That girl fought all this way just to see you! Can't you see she's crazy about you! HOW CAN YOU JUST TURN HER AWAY!?" He roared. _**"DO YOU THINK HER FEELINGS ARE USELESS, TRAINER?!"**_

"…I…I…" Trainer looked down and to the side in shame.

"Don't you want to become a champion who has the strength to protect everyone? The strength to fight against fate or any other obstacle? Start your journey and PROTECT KIM!" Chopsuey hollered.

"Such sentiment from such an ugly being makes me wanna puke. End it and eliminate these wastes of life!" Phoebe snapped.

" **Aile!** " Her book keeper announced. Phoebe spun rapidly at Kim, intending to tear her apart..

Suddenly the book slipped through the bars…Kim grabbed it and read a spell.

" **BUBISHI!** "

THA-WHOOM! A HUGE punch knocked Phoebe through the air, and Nick stood in awe of this experiment that had not only pulled Kim away from danger, but who's strike had knocked Phoebe AND the bars of the cell into the sky. She stood up, spiky red hair flowing in the wind. Stubby antennae, dark green eyes, a black belt wrapped around her light brown/tan fur, and she had a white chest. Sharp black claws and a big, proud smile were the final touches as she looked over at Nick and Chops.

"I'll protect you…KP." She said.

"She's…a girl." Chops realized.

Nick blinked a couple times, then shrugged, smiling gently. "Yeah…so?"

"…nothing." Chops decided right there. "Nothing at all."

"You little…UPSTART!" Phoebe snarled. "Don't let that sucker punch you took against my beautiful face give you any ideas…"

" **BLESSÉ!"** Her book owner yelled.

Tha-WHOOSH! She slammed both wings together, summoning forth an even larger strike of wind, which spiraled around and around, zooming towards Trainer and Kim.

"No problem! **GENDAI BUDO!** "

Trainer's belt whizzed up through the air, circling rapidly around as it glowed, creating a glowing black shield that knocked the attack to the ground.

"You…annoying…ugly…" Phoebe snarled. "How DARE you block that! Try THAT spell!"

" **PIANOA!** " Her book keeper announced as Phoebe rose into the air. "THE GIRL DIES FIRST!"

She rushed at Kim with almost impossible speed, spinning around and around like a big, white top, but Kim was quicker! She dived through the air and did a cartwheel, moving away from the attack and Phoebe slammed into the ground.

"AAA! You've made me scratch my beautiful face!" Phoebe howled, holding a wink to her beak.

Kim then looked to her right to see the book keeper cast another "Pianoa" spell, then he reached into his BULGING pocket of his jacket…

But both he and Phoebe were too slow!

"Kime No Kata: Tachi Waza!" Trainer shouted, thrusting her hand forward. BA-BAM! She stopped the swirling Phoebe in midair!

THW-WACKA! Kim backflipped, then kicked upward at a 90 degree angle, sending the evil diva's book keeper flying into air, dropping the derringer he'd had tucked away in his pocket. He hit the ground hard and staggered up, seeing stars…

"And now…Nage No Kata: UKI OTOSHI!"

Trainer's hand BURST through the spinning aura surrounding Phoebe and grabbed her by the beak, throwing her into the air. She landed with a harsh THUDDA WONK as she hit her still-staggering book keeper and they fell into a heap. "You're not touching Kim!" She howled.

"You GO, Trainer!" Kim laughed, punching the air.

Nick stood up, dusting himself off as he walked over to Trainer and Kim with Chops by his side.

"Nick…Chopsuey…thank you for helping us." Kim said happily.

"How can I repay you for your aid?" Trainer asked, holding one fist against an open palm and bowing slightly.

"Save your thanks for Kim. It was her courage that led us to come here. I can't resist such a spirited request!" Nick insisted.

"So what sort of champion will you become?" Chops asked. "I intend to be a good and just one…one who will convince Jumba to stop fights like these!"

Trainer blinked, then smiled. "You know…that sounds like a noble goal. I intend to become a protecting champion…but a warrior must also allow kindness into his heart as well as allowing knowledge of skills into his head. Let's BOTH strive to become good champions!"

Trainer and Kim nodded. Kim blushed. "Thanks again. And…see you around."

With that, they headed down the elevator while Nick and Chops watched them go, smiles on their faces. Suddenly…

"Oh." Chops turned around to see Phoebe hovering in the air, eyes wide with fury. "She's still kicking?"

"And she looks ANGRY." Nick remarked.

"I'M GOING TO PECK YOUR EYES OUT!" Phoebe screeched.

"Looks like the swan's a crow." Nick laughed. "I think we'd better finish them here!"

Phoebe dived through the air…

" **IADEO IEDO!** " Nick yelled.

…

…

…

…Kim and Trainer looked into the eyes of "Zarpox", who had crossed his arms and was wearing a red and black outfit now, since he was "at work". He had several associates with him as well.

"Alright…you freaky furry thing. What are you up to with my best agent?" He asked.

"I'm taking her with me on my journey. Even if it's against your wishes, Ron."

Ron frowned. "It's ZARPOX, I'm at work right now!" He snapped. "And you must be living in a cloud cuckoo-land if you think I'd let you walk off with my best agent…"

"I am going to protect her until the very end." Trainer said stonily. "No matter what enemy comes, I will not back down."

"Oh really? Even…"

"Zarpox" held his hand up. One of them placed a steel pipe in his hands. "IF IT'S ME!?"

"I'M NOT RUNNING!" Trainer howled as the steel pipe whizzed towards her head…

And stopped a second before it could hit her. "Zarpox" smirked.

"…that's…spunk. Alright. Fine. Take the boat out of here." He said, gesturing to the side. "Once Kim's mind is set on something, nothing can stop her, and her mind's truly set on you."

"One more thing…a boy and a green experiment helped us get here. Just make sure they get off the island safe." Kim said.

"Zarpox" shrugged and began walking towards the elevator.

"And Ron…" Kim added gently.

He stopped in his tracks.

"…thank you."

"…" He smiled slightly. "You take care…KP…" He said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

**You didn't see THAT coming, did you? Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same. Please review...and enjoy this preview of the next chapter!**

**Nick: Ahh, there's no place like Honolulu...**

**Morpholomew: Hey there, Choppy!**

**Chopsuey: AAA! My Self-Proclaimed Biggest Fan! Nick, help me!**

**Morpholomew: My partner's vanished and his concert's in an hour!**

**Chopsuey: WHEN did we become friends?...**

**Nick: Of course we'll help you! But Chops is gonna hafta smell some underwear to track him down...**

**Chopsuey: _WHAAAAA?!_ NO-NO-NOOO!**

**Morpholomew: I hope you guys can find him on the next "Alternate Fate, Fantasy"!**


	11. Revenge of the Nerd! The Special Concerts Begin Soon!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**は、おたくのリベンジ！スペシャルコンサートまもなく開始されます！**

**Revenge of the Nerd! The Special Concerts Begin Soon!**

For the most part, Nick and Chopsuey didn't really "get out" much. They hung around the house or around town, but that was it. And to be truthful…Chopsuey wanted to see the big city!

Nick was worried though.

"How do I know you won't revert to some sort of inner destructive programming that'll make you wreck large cities, knock down street signs and steal everyone's left shoe?"

Chopsuey raised a single brow. "Oh come on! Would this face lie to you?" He asked, smiling at Nick and giving him the best "Bambi Eyes" impression Nick had ever seen.

Well, Nick couldn't resist the Bambi Eyes, so our hero decided "why not". They took a boat to Honolulu and were currently on the deck among many, many tourists…aka "shoobies".

"Oh geez…they SMELL." Chopsuey moaned.

"Do I smell?" Nick asked. "I put on lots of Vanilla Body-"

"No, I mean, all together they smell like bad perfume!" He said, covering his nose. "It's all those middle-aged women!"

"Yeah, 45 going on 20!" Nick sniggered.

One of the women overheard this and put her hands on her hips, looking angrily at him. "What, kid? You mean to tell me you're not the least bit attracted…" She winked sexily at him and did a quick hip shake. "All THIS?"

"Do you wanna know what doesn't go with that "Hello Kitty" t-shirt you're wearing?" Nick asked.

"Okay, what?" She wanted to know.

"Your C-Section scar!" Nick sniggered.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"CHOPS, HELP! I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER, PULL ME UP!" Nick yelled, barely holding onto a life preserver as he was whipped back and forth in the air by the wind, hovering some distance in the air away from the ship.

"I'M TRYIIIIING!" His partner screamed back.

MUCH LATER…

"That's better." Nick said, rubbing his body with a large, rainbow-colored towel. "Good thing I thought ahead!"

"Sorry about letting go. It just slipped!" Chopsuey apologized.

"The important thing is that we're here, Chops." Nick insisted. "Just relax, this place is nice!"

They had finally arrived at Honolulu and were going to see the sights. The sky was blue, the air was crisp and fresh, and the first thing Nick decided they'd do was to go into the city and take it all in from up top.

But just before they could reach the skyscraper of "Lookout Tower", Nick noticed something on a big billboard.

"Hmm…Arthur T. Spudinski's Tribute to Aloha"?"

"Greetings?" Chops asked, confused. They both looked at the American teenager on the billboard who was smiling in a rather cute way at everyone who saw the billboard.

"No, no, aloha doesn't just mean "hello" or "goodbye"…but love." Nick said. "Compassion, kindness, heart!" He explained. "The aloha you give always comes back to you! All you need is love…love…love is all you need!" He sang happily.

"Wait…" Chopsuey sniffed the air a few times. Then his eyes widened. "Oh NO!" He gasped. "I know that scent ANYWHERE…it's that annoying experiment 316, Morpholomew!"

"Morpholomew?" Nick asked, confused. "Does he change shape?"

"Good guess, and yes! But that little red blob's the most annoying experiment in the world!" Chops moaned. "He wouldn't stop following me around, asking for my autograph after every mission I did! He'd sneak into the showers just to catch a glimpse of me! He made a hair doll from my Mohawk!"

"Wow, that's cute AND creepy." Nick commented. He looked around the square, scanning the place. "Well I don't see him around any-"

"WA-HAAAA!"

GLOMP!

Jumping from out of a window, a red blob hugged tightly onto Chops. "CHOPS! You're here! Oh, I missed you, I missed you!"

"Help…me…" Chops begged, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Help…me…"

Chops stopped crying. He blinked. "What?" Turning his head, he saw Morpholomew was on the verge of tears.

"Please…help me!"

…

…

…

…inside of Spud's dressing room in the concert hall, Nick sat down on the bed along with Chops as Morpholomew lay on his "knees" on the ground before them.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Nick asked.

"For starters, here…"

Morpholomew gave them a bottle each. "Orange Julius. Great for your health and they'll make you feel like you're flying!"

Nick eagerly took a sip. "MMM!"

Chopsuey took a chug. His eyes immediately bugged out slightly and he began to quiver rapidly.

"Uh oh. Sugar rush." Nick said.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FOOOOOORM!" Chops roared as he shot straight up through the roof, three dozen feet in the air. He came back down with a "THA-THUNK" on the bed, making Nick bounce up a few feet before HE came back down.

"Careful, Chops, remember what happens when you have coffee?"

"Nobody can PROVE I did that!" Chops said quickly.

"Also…" Morph held up a DVD. "My good buddy Spud released a theatrical masterpiece!"

"You're hiding some-" Nick began.

CLICK!

On it went!

There he was! A brown-haired youth wearing a red container of French fries on his head…with French fries still attached…stood there on the screen. He had light green gloves, a big toolbelt, a light green cape and boots.

"What…the…" Nick remarked.

"So, Arthur T. Spudinski…or should I say…Mega-Spud-Man?" A man with a large ray gun dressed in typical villainous attire, surrounded by minions, had a lovely blond girl in his arms and was pointing the gun at her. Interestingly enough, the "Big Boss" had a square head.

"You've come for the sake of just one girl? How foolish!"

"Quick, Mega-Spud-Man! Run while you can!" The girl shouted.

"Hmph…you really think you can beat me?" Spud remarked, blowing a lock of brown hair to the side. He then took up a heroic pose. "NOBODY threatens my girlfriend and gets away with it!"

"KILL HIM!" The boss shouted.

"Tally-HO!" Mega-Spud-Man yelled, pointing at the sky.

What occurred was like something from a spy film, a superhero action movie and "Napoleon Dynamite". Using funky dance moves, Mega-Spud-Man danced around on the ground, dodging all of the bullets. Chops, who had actually DODGED bullets, could tell this was CGI and rolled his eyes, but Nick was unable to take his eyes off of it.

And of course, while the villains were all firing, they couldn't get a lock on Mega-Spud-Man, and when one of them threw a grenade…

BA-BOOM! UP into the air both the villain and the girl went. She screamed as she plummeted down…down…

THA-WHOMP!

He caught her in his arms, grinning down at her. "Guess you've really…FALLEN for me." He wisecracked.

"Oh I want you so bad…" The girl said happily.

They then proceeded to make out in a beautiful moment that was accompanied by triumphant/moving instrumental music as the credits rolled. Nick had fallen off the bed and was laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, this is the greatest comedy I've ever seen in my life!" He managed to get out.

"It's supposed to be a GRIPPING ACTION FILM!" Morph muttered angrily.

"Look, seriously, why do you need MY help?" Chops said, rolling his eyes.

"…because Spud's gone missing and there's only one hour before his Honolulu concert starts!" Morph said quickly.

"Well, then we'll help you!" Nick said, finally ceasing his giggling fit. "Right, Chops? We have to help your friend?"

"…since when did I become his FRIEND?" Chops thought sadly. "Alright, fine, but I need something of his to smell so I can track his scent."

"No PROBLEM!" Morph said, diving underneath the bed and bringing out a bunch of stuff. "A Spud-signed t-shirt! A signed boot! A signed skateboard! A signed unicycle! And signed underwear!"

"Why…underwear?" Chops asked, quivering slightly.

"You wouldn't believe how popular these are! Especially among the geeky types!" Morpholomew laughed happily.

"I am NOT sniffing that underwear!" Chops howled.

…

…

…

…"I can't believe you made me sniff underwear. I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!" He screamed at Morpholomew, throttling him.

"No strangling friends." Nick said, picking him up by the scruff of the neck. "Now which way did he go, which way did he go?"

"I smell his scent coming from in THERE." Chops said, pointing inside a candy store.

Going inside the check it out, Nick approached the counter. "Hi, have you seen a brown-haired American with a green cap on his head, wearing a blue t-shirt with an alien head on the front? Goes by the nickname "Spud"?"

"Oh, Spud! That charmer!" The girl behind the counter laughed, walking past several dozen jars of various penny candies. She adjusted her glassed and smiled, flashing braces. "He bought a TON of chocolate candies!"

"Did he say anything about where he was going?" Nick asked as Morpholomew and Chops drooled over the amount of candy in the shop.

"No, but he said he'd take me on a date when he came back!" She said happily. "We're gonna play Strip-Magic: The Gathering!"

A tiny little tic appeared on Nick's head. "R…Right…"

The next stop was a flower shop. Chops and Morpholomew lay on the ground, going "Ahhh" as beautiful scents filled their nostrils.

"So Spud was in here?" Nick asked the frizzy-haired girl.

"Oh yeah." She said, nodding. She had a "Hal Jordan Lives" t-shirt and was wearing a fake Green Lantern ring. "He bought at least a dozen bunches of flowers. And then…" She smiled wistfully. "He asked me for my phone number!"

Another tic appeared on Nick's head. "Oh he DID, huh?..."

The next one was a toy store, interestingly enough.

"Yeah, he bought at least 10 of those toys." The blond girl said. She looked like a very sportsy type, with a ponytail, a white outfit and big arm muscles. "The kids love those "Spud Man Spudmobile RCs". And before he left…"

"What?" Nick asked, afraid of the answer.

She grinned. "He asked me if he could grope my breasts…WOO, what strong hands he had!"

Morpholomew was running around with a remote control, sending an RC car of a little toy spud in a car that looked like a potato rolling around on the ground. Chops chased after him.

"So they sell a lot of these?" He asked Morpholomew. "It's fast for something so small!"

"Maybe your owner should get…"

THA-THUNK!

One kick sent the toy flying. They looked up and saw Nick's eyes a-blaze, and he was practically SNARLING with fangs in his maw as he spoke.

"Morph… _ **did Spud say where he was going before he left you!?**_ " Nick growled.

"…er…" Morph rubbed the back of his head. "He said…he didn't want to be late for an important date…"

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"RAAAAHHHH!" Nick howled as he tore down the streets of Honolulu, Chopsuey BARELY keeping ahead. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PERVERT I'LL RIP HIM A NEW NOSTRIL!"

"Now hold on, don't do anything rash!" Morpholomew begged as he trailed slightly behind.

"That perverted book keeper of yours is gonna learn the hard way why it pays to be CHASTE!" Nick snarled.

"THERE!" Chopsuey said, pointing to the right.

"Ah-HA! He's…in…a…hospital?"

They stood before "The Queen's Medical Center", the largest hospital in the city. Nick blinked in confusion, then walked inside with the others.

"Maybe he fell down a flight of stairs while chasing after a skirt." Chops offered. "Or got a bloody nose that was so bad he needs a transfusion!"

They saw a blond nurse walking by, singing softly to herself. "Temperature, temperature, gonna take your temperature, take it there, take it here, in your mouth or in the reaaar!"

"THAT'S why he's here." Nick guessed. "Alright, I'll start at the top floor. You two search from below!"

A few minutes later, Nick would be rewarded for his efforts. He saw the unmistakable figure of Spud talking to a muscular African-American nurse.

"So I was wondering if you could tell me where-" Spud was finishing up.

" **STOP THAT KID!** " Nick yelled, pointing at Spud, making both the nurse and Spud turn their heads at him. " _ **He's a nerdy, breast-groping**_ _ **FIEND**_ _ **!**_ "

"What? Wait, hold on, I was just asking for directioooooo-"

Meanwhile, Chops and Morph continued to walk the hallways. "I don't see him anywhere, do you?"

"Nope." Morph said sadly.

SPLOOOSH!

They turned their heads and saw Spud land in a duck pond just outside, scaring the inhabitants away. Morpholomew quickly leapt out the window and stood by the duck pond, raising his stubby arm. ** **"**** Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Spud Maaaan! Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Spud Maaaaan! Spud Maaaan!"

Up he went! "Ha-ha! Great to see you again, little buddy!" Spud said happily as he crawled in through the window with Morph.

"You pervert!" Nick yelled, running after him. "CHOPS, SIC' EM!"

"Wait! It's a misunderstanding!" Spud screamed as he tore down the hallway with Morpholomew by his side and Chops and Nick running after him. "I haven't been groping anybody in the hospital, that's not why I'm here!"

"You did at the store!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, and to a hot chick!" Spud said dreamily, holding his head against his hands.

" **IADEO-IEDO!** "

BA-BOOOM!

The blast sent him flying…flying…into the bushes. Unfortunately when our protagonists when to check…

"He's gone?" Chops gasped.

"He's buggered off!" Nick muttered. "Show yourself you PERV!"

"He probably snuck back into the hospital." Chops suggested.

And it was true, he had. In fact, when Nick and Chops went back to the top floor…

"There!" Chops said, pointing at a door. Nick approached it, cracking his knuckles…but then stopped when he heard young voices coming from the inside.

"Here you go! My "Spud Mobile"!" Spud said, handing out the RC cars one by one. "And I didn't forget the candy either!"

Nick looked inside and saw Spud going around to sickbed after sickbed, giving out candy and toys to every single one of the sick kids. Nick looked up at the wall across from the door and saw that it was the "Leukemia Wing"…

"…"

"…"

Neither he nor Chops spoke as Morpholomew smiled at them, then walked inside and helped Spud pass out the gifts.

"Flowers for the little lady?" Spud said gently, holding up the biggest bunch of flowers he'd bought.

"Thank you…" The girl whispered happily, coughing slightly.

"Thank you, Marie! You wrote this beautiful letter inviting me here!" Spud said, pulling out a letter from his pocket. "I'd never miss such an important date!"

"Thank you, Mr. Spudinski!" She said quietly, nervously blushing.

"Please, call me Spud." Spud said gently, rubbing her head. "Now, how about a song?" He offered.

"Alright!" Morph said happily. "Everyone…all together now!"

Spud took a deep breath, then began to sing softly.

__**Sunny days and starry nights…and lazy afternoons!**  
You're countin' castles in the clouds, and hummin' little tunes!  
Then somehow, right before your eyes, the summer fades away…  
Everything is different…and everything has changed!

__**But if you feel lost…and on your own...and far from home**  
You're never alone, you know!  
Just think of your friends…the ones who care!  
They all will be waaaiting theeere!  
With love to share…  
and your heeaaart will lead you home __**!**

Nick walked down the hallway with Chops right next to him. Suddenly he heard Spud call out.

"Hey…"

Nick looked up and turned around. Spud had walked to the door and turned to look at him.

"Don't you want to stick around for the concert?"

"Nah…we just saw a great concert." Nick said happily, turning away. He took a few steps forward, then stopped.

"…hey Spud…" He spoke quietly.

"Yes?" Spud asked.

"…I hope we meet again…please stay alright in this fight." Nick requested.

Spud smiled as Morpholomew leapt onto his shoulder. "Don't worry." He proclaimed happily. "I've got Morpholomew to look after…and besides, _I'm the Invincible Spud Man_!"

"Yeah, but if you don't hurry, you'll miss the concert in the city!"

"Oh relax! If they're TRUE fans, they won't mind waiting another half an hour!" Spud laughed.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter made me feel warm and fuzzy as I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it too!**

**Now for a preview!**

**Nick: Alright, fine, I took the stupid Hawaiian Academic Placement Test! Now I'm enrolled in the public school system!**

**Chops: It's not THAT bad, is it? Your classmates seem nice!**

**Nick: Yeah, that girl especially, but the TEACHER is a racist fiend!**

**Chops: You think YOU'VE got it tough? Mr. Taro needs to find his son! He's getting married any day now!**

**Taro: Please help me find Kiyo! I HAVE to see him and his wife-to-be!**

**Chops: A heartwarming reunion! A new bond forged! All on the next "Alternate Fate, Fantasy!"**


	12. The Worst Type of Teacher, the Best Kind of Father

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**教師の最悪の並べ替え！父の最良の並べ替え！**

**The Worst Kind of Teacher! The Best Kind of Father!**

(Nick, Chops, Dr. Rupert, Page, Yuuku, and Crystallene all sit together on a beach, watching the clouds pass by overhead.)

_**Ikutsu nooo…kanashimi woo! Issho niii koeta darou!** _

_**Ki ga sumuuu…made motometa! Anooo hi no…boku-ra ga ita!** _

(Nick looks up, sighing as the clouds transform into foes he'd beaten before. He frowns…and then he smiles as he sees a shape coming down from the sky...)

_**Jidaiii ga meguru nara …mata dokooo…kade aeru de!** _

_**Sono toooki ga kuru made…akiiiiramenaiii!** _

(Heartwing lands on him, licking his face after he's dispelled the clouds. Other people approach the beach from the side, Carmen, Jenny, Spud, Morpholomew, Kim and Trainer all wave as they come up to the others, who stand up.)

_**Sametekuuu! Omoi waaa!** _

_**Doushite…mo iya menai kedo!** _

_**Koi ni …ochite kawatteku no mo ii neee! (Come Along Together)** _

(Nick and Chopsuey look at each other as the wind blows their hair back slightly. They then nod and look out over the sea)

_**Aserazuuu! Sawagazuuuu!** _

_**Aru ga mama de to nagau kara!** _

(Chops suddenly blushes as Carmen stands by him, and then blushes further when Crystallene does as well.)

_**Kokorooo…ni hana wooo…** _

(Nick laughs slightly as he looks up, and the camera zooms in, looking into the blue sky.)

_**Sakasouj…just take my heaaart!** _

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

...Lilo Pelekai sighed and brushed her hair to the side slightly. Her black hair fell down around her back as she adjusted, for the thousandth time it seemed, her red t-shirt with a white floral pattern. Another boring school day…

"Class, I want you all to meet your new classmate."

Or NOT!

Some people celebrated their entrance into teenhood with cake. Or presents. Thanks to the state and his latest placement scores, he was settling it with entrance into the Kokaua Town Public School system. His half-tortured expression made it plain that he was very nervous about being here.

"…uh…hello…everyone." He said. " _Aloha kakahiaka_." He said, which meant "good morning". " 'O Nick Grey ko`u inoa, no Niihau mai au." He spoke. "Though I come to Kauai all the time to get away."

_"Especially from annoying book keepers who wanna jump my bones."_ He added in his head.

" _Ooh, from the "Forbidden Island", huh?"_ Lilo thought. _"He might be an interesting classmate. I wonder why he's in OUR class though? What kind of score did he get on the academic placement test?"_

The Hawaiian Academic Placement Test was the bane of many a student. It would define not only where you were placed in the public school system, but also determined where you best belonged in COLLEGE too because you were tested at the end of every year. Once you reached Sophomore year, you'd be called to the counselor's office and told "based on your HAPT scores, we've decided that a career in blah-blah-blah is best suited for you, and this college has a curriculum centered around blah-blah-blah…"

It sucked. And so said the testimonials!

"I was sick for three days straight!"

"I'll never take it again!"

"Make the hurting stop!"

Lilo's mind drifted back to the boy in front of her…yes, he had taken the seat before her and was facing the teacher. "Now what's the answer to this question?" The teacher asked, putting the question up on the board. "Stand up and answer it."

Oh no. Mr. Honikouule was famous for making kids stand up and embarrass themselves in class by forcing them to do a problem on the board. The kid looked around at the other kids who were awaiting his imminent social demise…he would be sure to fail.

"…sigh." The kid stood up. "The Declaration of the Rights of Man" wasn't taken to apply to all men, regardless of color or religion. Jewish Frenchmen couldn't become citizens with full rights unless they renounced their privileges as a separate group, to give up being a Jew in exchange for being a Frenchman. Blacks in the French Colonies weren't freed until 1794 and the government didn't enforce the law that allowed their freedom, and men without property were trapped in "passive citizenship", which kept them from gaining full equal rights until the year 1792, and women lost not only the brief rights they'd enjoyed in the revolution, but couldn't engage in any sort of organized politics."

Everyone blinked in amazement. The teacher frowned angrily. "Grr…that's…correct…" He muttered. "You may…sit down."

With that, the kid sat back down and took out a book from his backpack, going through it. Lilo however, didn't notice the book so much as she noticed the BOY…

"He did all that?! Woah, he's smart…" She thought to herself. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him…"

"Class, for tonight your home work is a take-home quiz. You must be sure to use all the notes you wrote down. And remember, this isn't a math class, the answers won't be in the BACK of the textbook!"

The kid in front of her frowned slightly. Now he'd have to CRAM and look up the test answers from the textbook and memorize over and over…

…

…

…

…well, he'd crammed. And he'd done the take-home quiz. Two days later, he got it back…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm passing out your quizzes…" Mr. Honikouule announced to them all. He went by seat after seat, announcing the names of the people he was passing the quizzes out to to everyone. "Myrtle…Yuki…Teresa…Elena…Victoria…Lilo…"

" _Hmm. I wonder what I got_." Nick thought. _"It wasn't that bad, but to be honest there was one question I didn't do so well on."_ He mused. "Oh well, it's only one question." He said quietly.

"Kekoa…'Ihilani…Enrico…Nick…"

FWIP.

" _WH-WH-WHAAAAA?!"_ Nick gasped in his head. _"_ _ **70!?**_ _"_

Even though the last question hadn't been covered in the textbook, he had thought that just one answer wrong wasn't a big deal! But the teacher had counted it as…

He took out his calculator and did some math…

" **THAT MANY POINTS?!"** He shouted. **"WHAT THE EICH-EE-DOUBLE-HOCKEY-STICKS!?"** He hollered.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" The teacher laughed. "So there, Mr. History genius, now do you understand the importance of class attendance and getting information from your fellow students?"He remarked. "Learning stems from an inquiring mind! A heart that yearns for knowledge gives birth to a will to learn! Now matter how smart you may be, if you think that you can learn everything my class will teach you just by looking through the textbook, you're dead wrong!"

"What the heck!? But you didn't say that anything you'd taught IN CLASS would be on the test! You said "all your notes" and talked about the textbook, you didn't mention anything else!" Nick said. "If I had known you were going to put material on the quiz that didn't come from the textbook, I would have searched for the material myself!" Nick protested, placing his hand on his chest.

"HA! You assumed!" The teacher laughed. "Furthermore, within this week I'll give you all a test that will see if all of my class has learned what I've been teaching in class!"

"But I don't KNOW what you've been teaching in class!" Nick yelled. "Why would you do THAT?!"

The teacher blinked. Then he spoke.

"You hoʻohaole." He remarked, which meant to "act like a white man", or "act superior". "It's annoying."

"So THAT'S your true nature!" Nick yelled, pointing with an accusatory finger. "YOU'RE THE WORST KIND OF TEACHER!" He snarled.

Everyone gasped as the teacher's nostrils flared. "You…you punk! Is that any way to treat your superior?!" He snarled. "Alright smart guy, here's how it's going to be! You weren't here in school two weeks ago because you were taking the placement test…so I'm going to put what we discussed in class during that week on a test TOMORROW! Now…" He grinned and folded his arms, holding his head up slightly. "If you apologize and say "I'm sorry teacher, you're a better human being than I", I might reconsider-"

" _ **WAWAU!**_ " Nick snarled. "He kâkalaioa!" Which roughly translated into "eff you, you thorny old plant", aka "b-i-t-c-h"! "I'm not apologizing for being WHITE!" He added.

The teacher left the room, laughing all the way while Nick clenched his fist tightly. "That sonofagun, that sonofagun!" He said angrily, fist shaking madly.

"Hey…"

Nick turned his head to look at Victoria. "Don't apologize to THAT kind of teacher!" She insisted.

"Yeah, we'll let you use OUR notes!" Lilo added, nodding her head.

"I just wanna see you blow the teacher a new one." Myrtle said. "He picks on ME all the time too..but it'll cost you five bucks." She agreed.

"Yeaaah!" Her posse said, pitching in.

Nick beamed. "All right! I don't care if I have to go **broke** , I'll show that teacher what for!"

THE NEXT DAY…

"All right, Nick!" Nick said as he sat down at his desk, pencils at the ready. "You stayed up half the night with their notes, but you WILL ace this test! Hit me with your best shot, jerk! FIRE AWAY!"

The teacher passed around the tests. Nick looked it over, noticing one big discrepancy…there was one question that was worth 50 points…

"What was the name of my first love?"

"WHAAAA!?" Nick shouted.

_"Take THAT, haole!"_ The teacher thought to himself. _"This is a problem the entire class can't do!"_ He covered his upper head, laughing madly. "Hu-hu-hu…ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa!"

Then he noticed that the entire class was glaring at him, a venomous aura arising from them.

" **HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO A PROBLEM LIKE THIS!?** " They all shouted at him.

The test was thrown out…naturally.

…and it wasn't the only thing! :) It's unknown if the door hit his ass on the way out, but…

…

…

…

…Chopsuey lay on his back, a single blade of grass in his mouth as he looked up at the clouds.

He kept thinking about the fight with Ace. He wanted to become stronger…strong enough not merely to impress his father and make him worthy of love, but…to protect this partner.

…Nick…you sure are a crazy loon, he thought. Yet I couldn't have asked for a more kind-hearted caretaker…

He suddenly felt thuds. Big thuds, coming his way. Who on Earth?

Looking up, he rubbed his eyes and saw an ENORMOUS man approach him. He had very shaggy hair that was tied up slightly into a ponytail and a Hawaiian t-shirt that was splitting at the seams due to his large size. He looked down at Chopsuey, covered in sweat.

"Excuse me…" He asked. "What a cute little dog you are! Even though you're green."

"Uh…I'm a SPECIAL dog!" Chops said quickly. "I can talk too! I'm magical."

"Ooh, interesting! Are you a "Shiisa"?"

"Shiisa?" Chopsuey blinked.

"A guardian spirit that's a cross between a lion and a dog!...although you kind of look more like an oni, a kind of troll or ogre."

Chopsuey slapped his face. "I'm not a bad person if that's what you're wondering. It's my job to look after a certain kid who controls my magic…" He said.

"A guardian? Sounds like a shiisa to me!" The man said. "I'm Taro." He said happily, reaching down and shaking the "shiisa's" hand. "My son Kiyo is here in the city and he sent me a letter saying that he's getting married to a girl named Mizune. So…"

"So you want to meet her, okay!" Chopsuey said, walking along with Taro into town. "Let's head to the police station and get ask for her help."

UNFORTUNATELY…

"Sorry, but if we only know her first name, we can't help you." Officer Kiule said sadly.

"…uh…thank you…anyway." Taro moaned, leaving the station to approach Chopsuey, who was outside the station.

"I heard it all. Sorry." Chops said. "I think I might…wait…your body…"

He took a deep sniff. "That's not SWEAT…that's sea water!" He gasped. "You…you SWAM to Kokaua Town?"

"I got thrown off a boat." Taro admitted. "I snuck aboard because I've got no money and when they found me…well, I got a pink belly from the impact too!"

"Yet you swam all the way here…" Chopsuey said softly, looking the gigantic man over.

"She is…my only son's…bride…" The man said quietly.

Chopsuey crossed his arms, looking intently at the man. Then he smiled. "Tell me, do you know where your son lives?"

…

…

…

…they'd arrived at an apartment and Chops was now rummaging through the room, looking for something that was out of place…and he was quickly rewarded!

"Ah-ha!" Chops held up a bikini. "WOAH it's big…anyhow…" He sniffed it. "I can track her scent from this!" He took a few more deep sniffs. "Yep, this smell is far different from the others around here. The perfume's quite nice. I can DEFINITELY track her scent now!"

They walked back into town, down the sidewalk as Taro talked to Chops. "You see, my son's always lived on his own, and I think it's helped him become a man. But now he's finally found a bride…it means he's let somebody into his life that will make him happy forever, and I want to see that person who made someone so guarded up so…so happy."

A warm feeling entered Chopsuey. He smiled gently. "I…I think I know what you mean." He admitted quietly. They soon reached another block. "Say, what kind of girl do you think Mizune is?"

"Well, if she's a flashy, dyed-hair kind…the kind who looks like she's no good for my son…I think I'm gonna beat her to a pulp." The man said nonchalantly.

Chopsuey kind of vomited a little in his mouth. Taro laughed heartily at this. "Relax, relax! It's a joke! There's no reason I would do that."

"Uh…okay…" Chopsuey smelled the air again. "Hey…I smell her, she's REALLY close!" He turned his head. "THERE!"

They looked down the street and saw…

Hair cut short…school girl outfit…big necklace and bright pink lipstick.

Ooooh boy.

WOOOOOSH! Though it seemed impossible, the man was off like a bullet down the street! Gasping, Chopsuey ran after him. "WAIT!" He shouted.

The man finally came to a quick stop in front of the girl, holding up a big fist. "You're Mizune, right? You might know my son, Kiyo…"

"Uh…yes…" She squeaked out in fear.

"Here…"

"WAIT! DON'T HURT-" Chopsuey began, raising a hand up as he raced towards Taro and Mizune.

He opened up his fist to reveal a ring box…with a diamond ring shining brightly. "This is the ring I had when I married his mother, rest her soul." Taro said quietly. "It's a little old…but the stone is good. My son said he was still looking for a ring, so…please accept this." He offered gently.

"Th…thank you, sir!" Mizune said happily, taking the ring box and then hugging Taro tightly.

"…" Chopsuey looked at the scene, a small smile appearing on his features. _"I took that joke seriously…why couldn't I see that all he wanted was his son's happiness? This father…so desperate for his son's happiness…such a wonderful thing."_ He thought. _"I wonder…"_

He felt tears pour down his cheeks even as a beautiful smile grew wide on his face. _"Could my own father be as this one?"_ He thought.

…

…

…

…even when they're not fighting, they're learning and growing. That is the nature of a hero.

That is their nature.

That is their choice.

And in time, they will be rewarded.

**Author's Note:**

**I really like playing up how Chops wants his father's love and approval. Don't forget to review! Also, enjoy this preview!**

**Dr. Rupert: Ah, it will be a bright day today!**

**Page: Today's the day you chaperone for the field trip to Volcanoes National Park, right?**

**Dr. Rupert: It will be nice to see Nick again! I just hope they don't ask me to do anything TOO outrageous...**

**Page: Like making dinner for everyone?**

**Dr. Rupert: Exac-AAA! Oh no, OH NO!**

**?: That fool has NO idea what we've in store for him...**

**?: This...will be fun...and YOU might find it fun too, on the next "Alternate Fate: Fantasy"!**


	13. Kill the Rabbit!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**か、ウサギを殺す！一、整体モンスターと戦う！**

**Kill the Rabbit! A Fight Against A Manipulative Monster!**

…

…

…

…?

Dr. Rupert calmly opened his eyes and was greeted by the big, pond-surface gaze of the kind-hearted Page, who smiled at him in an expression of pure love.

"Bonjour, Doctor Rupert!" He said happily.

"Ah, you have been practicing your French!" Dr. Rupert said, rubbing his little red eyes as he jumped out of bed. "So what else have you learned, dear Page?"

"Bonjour Yuuku, Bonjour Crystallene, Bonjour Nick, Bonjour Chopsuey…" Page listed, checking them off as he held his fingers up.

"…never mind." Dr. Rupert remarked. "You seem in extra bright spirits today. What's the occasion?"

"Don't you remember, doctor?" Page asked, holding up the letter. "Today's the day we chaperone that big camping trip for Kokaua Town's Middle School!" He said, holding up the letter that had been sent to Dr. Rupert. "We're going to be going to the island of Hawaii to Volcanoes National Park!"

Dr. Rupert nodded. "I know, I know, but relax! As it is said, que sera, sera."

"Eh?" Page tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I already packed ahead!" Dr. Rupert said, going over the closet and opening it up to reveal a tightly-stuffed duffel bag. He held it up. "See! Shampoo, conditioner, soap, towel, medicine kit, fire-starting supplies, pair of clothes and more." He smiled. "There's no way possible I'll be unprepared for this trip." He told Page. "What about you?"

Page blinked. "…uh…well…I kind of…"

He hung his head, covering his eyes. "I don't have anythiiiing!" He moaned. "All I've got is my book!"

"Relax, Page!" Dr. Rupert said, rubbing his partner's head. "I thought ahead…since I am Dr. Rupert, the amazing doctor who knows absolutely everything…I read your mind and knew exactly what your predicament was!"

Page looked up. "Really?"

Dr. Rupert grinned cheekily. "Nope. Lie."

"GAAAAWWWW!"

"Truth is…" He held up a light green duffel bag. "I had a feeling you'd not know what to bring, so I packed your favorite books, some toiletries for you, candy, and of course…"

He held it up. "Your lucky "Little Jesus" figurine."

Page held the little Jesus in his hand and rubbed it against his cheek. "I wub you, Little Jesus."

"He wubs you too." Dr. Rupert said, smiling gently. "Now come on, let's head to the bus stop!"

…

…

…

…Dr. Rupert took a long yawn, then returned to reading the book in his paws as he rode the bus. It was "Mere Christianity", by the author C.S Lewis, who had also done the "Narnia" series. Dr Rupert was quite intrigued with "apologists" or "defenders" of the Christian faith. He liked to see all sides of the argument.

Page was curled up in a ball next to him, his head resting on his duffel bag, holding onto "Little Jesus" in his paws as his chest went up and down, up and down.

Dr. Rupert smiled and stroked his partner's cheek. Sweet Page, he thought...how beautiful you are. A kind and gentle soul…I'm glad I have you for a partner. You make me feel so…so loved.

Eventually the bus came to a stop. Gently tapping him, Dr. Rupert woke Page up and he and Dr. Rupert walked out of the bus.

"Hello, boys and girls!" He announced to the class. The first person he noticed was a Hawaiian girl with long black hair who looked very cute. "I'm Dr. Rupert! The fantastic doctor who knows everything, and I am going to be chaperone for group A." He announced.

"You're…a gerbil." A red-haired, glasses-wearing girl announced.

"HAAAAMMMSTEEEERRRR!" He cried out, eyes bulging wide. Everyone all leapt up three feet in shock.

Settling down, Dr. Rupert dusted his jacket off and looked at the group of people around him. "And don't look so shocked. Isn't your new mascot a cat? So what's so hard to swallow about a teacher being a hamster?"

"The logic's  **undeniable**." Everyone agreed.

It was true about the mascot…the new school mascot was Principal Hunter's Persian cat. She always had it in her lap or, currently, hanging on her shoulder. The cat was VERY pretty, with a fine sheen of fur and cute little whiskers.

Walking over, the Filipino-Descended principal handed Dr. Rupert a snazzy metal clipboard, which he looked over as she walked off.

"Let's see who's in my group…Lilo Pelekai, Victoria Alyson Chase, Myrtle Edmonds, Ni-OH!"

He looked up and saw Nick waving lightly. "Nick? Dear boy, how good to see you again!"

"What's up, doc?" Nick wisecracked. Dr. Rupert just smiled.

"In any case, let's get going…the national park awaits!" Dr. Rupert said.

SOON…

They arrived at the main camping site and all of the groups stood together. Page was playing around with little Jesus, making him fly through the air. "Woohoo! Weeee! Here he comes to save our siiiiins!"

"Awww, he's so cute." Lilo thought.

"By the way, I've heard wonderful things about you." Victoria said to Dr. Rupert as he was unpacking his things near their tent.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, Nick says you're an amazing cook! You were our first choice for making curry!"

All of time froze in that single moment.

"…r-really?" He asked quietly.

Suddenly he was keenly aware that all of the camp was crowding around him. "Give us all you've got!" "We're counting on you!" "HUNGRY!" "FOOD!"

"Uh…uh…UH…" He stuttered, eyes wide with fear.

_"Wh-what are they talking about? I…I can barely manage frozen waffles!"_  He thought to himself, his body all aquiver with terror.  _"Ever since Junior died, I had people deliver food to my door…and half of the meals me and Page eat are OUT…"_

"Dr. Rupert's gonna make curry? Perfect!" Nick said.

"WHAT?! How can you say I'm any sort of cook, I've never even made you a single croissant!" He yelled, pointing at the kid.

"Well you always say you know everything…I just assumed you knew how to cook…and besides, you're fat too, and you know what they say about people who live at home all the time and who are fat…" Nick reasoned, shrugging slightly.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Dr. Rupert moaned, covering his eyes. "I only brought a single kitchen knife!  _This can't get any worse!_ "

"When he's serious, the doctor can make curry that'll make the angels sing!" Page said, punching the air. Everyone cheered happily and threw the little angelic creature up and down, up and down.

"Betrayed before the cock creeeeewwwww!" Dr. Rupert sobbed, turning away slightly.

"And the teachers want to taste it too." Nick said, jabbing a thumb behind him.

" **We're so hungry!"**  They all said.

"I've heard you make curry tastier than ME!" Principal Hunter remarked, twirling a lock of her flowing dark brown hair.

"OHHH NOOOO!" Dr. Rupert sobbed.

"Come on, let's take a look at the ingredients that the school brought." Page said, gesturing over to a big table.

"Let's see…fruits, veggies, meats, spices…" Dr. Rupert looked the ingredients over.  _"What am I going to do?!"_ He thought. He sighed…

Then he remembered something. Jumping into his duffel bag, he rummaged through it and found it. "I'm so glad I always reuse the same old bag…ha-HA!" He thought, grabbing his prize. There it was…a crumpled up box of a kind of curry! He'd bought it on a trip to Japan he'd taken with Page! The cooking instructions were right there!

Quickly memorizing them, Dr. Rupert leapt back out of the bag and pointed at the sky. "All right, my group! It's time to make curry! Grease the pan, then throw in the meat and vegetables!"

"I'll get the firewood done!" Nick said, holding up an axe.

"But…the delivered wood's already been cut." Dr. Rupert remarked.

"I'll start the fire!" Victoria offered, holding up two sticks.

"…we…have matches…and newspaper…" Dr. Rupert insisted.

"Leaving cutting stuff to me!" Lilo said, holding up and apple and peeling it in one continuous loop.

" _Oh, I'm done for!"_  He thought to himself. "No, relax! Keep it together! Just put in the apples and honey!" He thought out loud.

He grabbed the ingredients and made for the pan filled with meat and sauce, when…

He felt it…the eyes of everyone on his back. He turned around slowly, almost creakingly.

"That's…the only thing…you're putting in there?!" Everyone said all at once, their eyes almost aglow with darkness. "Because if it's not, then we could always make a STEW!"

"N-No, of course not!" Dr. Rupert shouted. "JUST DON'T CROWD MEEEE!"

"We're sorry, but we're hungry and it smells so gooood!" They all said in a comforting tone.

" _ **I hope to Little Jesus I don't screw this up**_!" Dr. Rupert sobbed into his paws, turning away.

"Dr. Rupert, what should we put into the curry pot?" Page asked.

"ANYTHING!" Dr. Rupert moaned. "Or they'll enjoy a nice rabbit stew for dinner!"

"SALAMI!" Lilo said, holding it up.

"PASTRAMI!" Victoria added.

"WASABI!" Nick cried out.

"CHILI!" Myrtle laughed.

"KIMICHI!" Page finished.

Into the pot they went! Dr. Rupert pointed at the sky. "Through trial and error… **I will bring out the golden flavor!** "

…

…

…

…Unfortunately the only thing he succeeded in "bringing out" was his last week's meals every time he tried a new batch of the curry.

"BLEAAAUUUGUHHH!"

"Here, try this!" Page said, holding up an arm filled with flowers. "All natural ingredients! Jesus said to consider the lilies and Solomon studied plants!"

Dr. Rupert put those in. Then he took a sample taste of the curry.

FWOOOP! It was like his whole body turned into a thermometer, only instead of turning red, he turned green. Finally he let out a horrible cry and dove into the nearest river, gulping down all the water he could to get rid of the taste. Naturally…

"NOOO!" Page sobbed as the "Little Jesus" figurine was hung over a fire that burnt fiercely, revolving around on the spit it was tied too. "DR. RUPEEERT!, DON'T TORMENT MY LORD AND SAVIOR!"

"Speaking of fire, the curry better be good…or we'll get the fire stoked for bunny legs!" The mob whispered, eyes alight again.

"PREPARE ALL THE SPICES!" Dr. Rupert howled, pointing into the air.

"What spices?" Page asked.

"ANY KIND!" He yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Chili powder!" Lilo said, holding up cans.

"Red chili peppers!" Myrtle and Victoria said, popping them into the pot.

"Chili oil!" Nick and Page laughed, pouring it in.

"Yeah…this could work…" Dr. Rupert thought. "Together, we're making the ultimate curry!"

…

…

…

…"…I dunno, doc…is it  _supposed_  to glow  **red**  like this?" Nick asked as he poked his curry with a spoon. The curry was spread over white rice as everyone sat down at tables.

"Sure!" Dr. Rupert said dismissively, waving a paw in the air. "Now go on! Have a taste!"

"Well…okay!" Nick said. He clapped his hands together, imitating Page.

"Lord we thank you for the food we're about to receive." Page said.

"Itadakimatsu!" Nick laughed, which meant "I humbly and thankfully receive this meal".

"Bon appetite!" Dr. Rupert said happily.

CHOMP!

CHOMP!

CHOMP!

CHOMP!

Everyone tasted the curry.

…five, four, three, two, one!

"HWAAAAA!" Lilo howled as her mouth erupted in fire.

"FWWWAAARRGGH!" Nick screamed as his body was blown left and right as he shot off his own "flamethrower".

"OH GOOOOOODDD!" Page sobbed as he held his stomach, rolling on the ground in pain.

The air temperature went up at least twenty degrees by the amount of hot curry expelled from the adults alone. The whole place was alit with flames that could have put the volcanoes to shame!

Dr. Rupert felt sweat drip down his face as he let out a sad, pained gasp.

This…was probably the best outcome he could have hoped for with HIS cooking skills, he thought to himself as Myrtle Edmonds ran by him, flames licking around the edges of her mouth as she tried to hold it in. With curry so HOT…who could think about taste?

Still…they had worked so hard to make it!

…ah well. On the bright side…

Now he knew how NOT to make curry…

… "Ugh…"

Dr. Rupert hung his head as he sat in his tent, a cloud of doom and gloom hanging low over him.

"C'mon doctor, cheer up!" Page insisted. "Principal Hunter says she has an assignment for you that's super important!"

Dr. Rupert rubbed his head. "…alright, fine…if the Principal asks it…"

He headed out the tent, and found Principal Hunter and her cat were there. "Here you go." The principal said, handing him a map. "This is a map of the current area. As you can see HERE…"

She pointed at a point on the map. "That's where our group is going for tomorrow night's excursion. But I want you to investigate it to make sure the place is clean and safe. I'll be along right after you, but I have to prepare my little fuzzy-wuzzy for the trip!" She said, cuddling her cat.

"Uh…of course, milady." Dr. Rupert said, bowing. "I, Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel will HAPPILY do this for you!"

"And I'll come along too!" Page said. "Just so the doctor doesn't get eaten by a bear!"

Taking the map, he and Page walked off with some supplies in the direction they needed to go. The Persian cat on Hunter's shoulder opened up one eye…revealing it to be deep blue.

"Hmph. I should have suspected somebody like Page would team up with a THAT kind of partner. Still, that doctor seems…very intelligent. He'll prove useful prey…" She whispered, licking her lips.

…

…

…

…"I don't get it." Dr. Rupert said, frowning. "According to the map, we should be there!" He muttered, whacking the map with his paw.

"Maybe you misread it." Page said. "…you know…these woods are kind of dark." He mumbled nervously. "I know I'm supposed to walk through the valley and not fear evil, but I DO fear being eaten by a bear!"

"There's no bears in this forest." Dr. Rupert said. "There might be some at the zoo, but there are no-"

His ears perked up. He had heard what sounded like-

THA-WHUDDAAAAA!

"AAAA!"

Dr. Rupert gasped in pain as blood filled his mouth. He hit the ground, gasping horribly.

"DOCTOR!" Page screamed, rushing to his side.

"Quick…move me…behind that tree…" Dr. Rupert said, pointing. Page nodded and moved the doctor and himself behind it. "Now look around…do you see any enemy?"

Page looked left, right, up and down. "No…"

"Somebody's casting spells at us from a tall angle…I heard it. Just barely, but I heard it…" Dr. Rupert whispered as he rubbed his sore mouth, spitting out some more blood. "We walked into a trap…Principal Hunter's cat…must be an experiment!"

"My, you sure are keen, aren't you little mouse?" A silky voice crooned.

They looked up and saw a long, cat-like experiment on a tree branch above. She was covered in beautiful, silver fur and had bright blue eyes. Her tail had a heart-shaped tip at the end, and above all…

"She's certainly got huge…tracts of land…" Dr. Rupert remarked.

"Name's "Lotta"." The experiment said in that silky voice. "My "special ability"…heh-heh…is making guys fall head over heels for me…" She blew a kiss at Page with a clawed paw. "And you, choir boy, you're very cute. I'll bet you're a virgin too…"

Page blushed deeply. "Th-that's not the sort of thing I talk about, ma'am!"

"Ha-ha-ha! For some reason you're not DROOLING. You must have a VERY strong will. Makes it more fun! I think you're going to bleed quite a bit, but I'm sure you'll really enjoy the sin. They all do once I get started…" She said nonchalantly. "Though unfortunately for you, your book owner will become a nice little meal for me." She licked her lips in a sexy fashion.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Rupert gasped.

"You're not the first, if it's any consolation. You'd be surprised how many book owners wouldn't accept mercy sex from me. Too bad, they would have lived…" She remarked. "But I'll wait until you're weakened…" She grinned. "Then pick you off!"

"I'd NEVER let you hurt the doctor!" Page howled, shaking his fist at the cat. " _ **Get thee behind me, temptress!**_ "

" **VOTIUM!** " Dr. Rupert yelled.

Page spread his arms and fired off his cross blast, but Lotta smirked and just leapt through the trees. Quickly our protagonists chased after her as they fired more and more blasts at her, though she continued to avoid all of the shots.

"Oh c'mon, if you wanna NAIL me that badly, I'd me more than happy to-" She laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Rupert howled. "You annoying little cat! I'm going to SKIN YOU! And turn you into an extra soft blanket! And when my social worker asks "Ooh, this feels nice, what's it made of?", I'M GONNA SAY-wait!" He stopped in mid-run. "Page, hold on!"

The cat continued to leap away. Dr. Rupert turned to Page. "This is a trick…they're trying to wear us down…to get us to use up all our heart power!"

" _Smart_ …"

Principal Hunter had planted a small "bug" on the map, and Dr. Rupert was still carrying it. She smirked as she put the headphones away and sat down in her car with some wine, watching as her "fuzzy-wuzzy" approached. "He figured it out. He's being weakened heavily by wasting all his spells…they've got no food, they've got no water, and nobody else knows where they went."

She took a sip of the champagne and laughed. "They're screwed." She remarked coldly.

Lotta calmly made her way over to Principal Hunter and grabbed her own cup in her paws, taking a long sip. "Ahhh…" She remarked happily. "It won't be long before we'll be eating rabbit stew…" She smirked. "Ooh, he'll taste so good…BOTH of them…" She licked her lips in anticipation.

MEANWHILE…

"Alright…you know the plan?" Dr. Rupert asked Page, who nodded. "Then let's do it.  **VOTIUS!** "

FA-BOOM!

The principal and her partner looked up. "What?!"

Running to the cliff edge, Lotta peered down. "There's smoke everywhere…we'll have to investigate!"

Climbing down with her partner on her back, they checked the area. There was no sign of Dr. Rupert or his partner…

HOWEVER…

"He left his jacket in a tree?" Principal Hunter remarked as Lotta climbed up to get it. "How odd."

The minute Lotta bit into it she instantly regretted it. "PFOUAGH!" She spat it right out. "That's disgusting! There's some icky berry juice all over it!"

"GINGKO berries, leftovers from last night's cooking that I stashed in my pocket for energy!  **VOTIUM!** "

THA-WHOOOOM!

Lotta went flying into the air, as Dr. Rupert and Page emerged from the ground. Page grinned happily. "Jesus emerged from a stone tomb, we emerge from stone as well! You know what they say…we've learned from the best!"

They looked and saw Lotta stagger back up, her silver fur turning back to normal.

"They broke my "Argent" spell." She complained. "And I think I hurt my wrist!"

"You're still a scurrying mouse to us!" Principal Hunter remarked coldly. "This spell will transform Lotta into an invisible being! You ain't got a prayer… **MERCURE!** "

Lotta smirked as her fur transformed into a strange color…soon the light was reflecting off of her, making her basically invisible. It was like she was part of the scenery and nothing more. Confidently, she strolled around Page and Dr. Rupert, a gleam in her eye. OOH she would enjoy this…

Page whipped around and rushed forward, grabbing her by the head! He then hurled her through the air and, leaping up using his wings, he KICKED her hard onto the ground.

"AAA!" She cried as she hit the ground. "What the? But I'm invisible, aren't I?"

"I can't see you!" Principal Hunter insisted.

"HERE, KITTY, KITTY, KITTY!" Page hollered angrily, chasing right after the "invisible" cat, who ran around and around, desperately trying to avoid him.

"How can he find you? Unless…wait…" Principal Hunter's eyes widened. Lotta had tasted those clothes mashed in gingko nuts…she smelled so strongly of the berry juice that Page was able to track her!

"Ooh…how dare you…" Principal Hunter snarled as Lotta took up a fighting pose by her side.

"You should have taken the mercy sex!" Lotta whispered harshly. "Your life would have been spared!"

"I'm giving you a chance to leave peacefully." Page said softly.

"Don't underestimate a cornered mouse!" Dr. Rupert growled. "We're not like rats who are caught in a trap!"

"You think you can beat US?!" Lotta threw back her head and laughed, her voice no longer beautiful. "That's hilarious!"

"Now taste our strongest spell!  **PEAU-FOURRURE!** "

Lotta rushed forward, her entire body being covered in shining metal as her claws and fangs grew larger. Even her breasts became covered in spiked armor, and her tail tip turned from a hear to a scythe.

"Fine. Time to show you the end result of what happens when YOUR following of the "Golden Rule" is revealed!" Dr. Rupert yelled. "You want to treat us that way, then FINE, two can play that game!  **VESPERAAA!** "

Page clenched his fist and jumped into the air. They glowed and two swirling blasts of light rushed out…

THA-WHAM! One hit Lotta!

THA-WHAM! One hit the principal!

THAWOOOOSH! Both went flying through the air, far off into the forest…

…

…

…

...needless to say, Dr. Rupert agreed not to burn their book if they promised to DOUBLE the money that he'd receive for chaperoning. Page had been reluctant to do this, saying that "to OBEY is better than to sacrifice" and that, on principle, they should punish the principal for her cruelty. But Dr. Rupert told Page that draining her of 8,000 dollars, knocking her through trees and forcing her to walk back to the school group wearing torn-up clothes that showed off her unusual choice of lingerie was punishment enough. Yes, WALK. Page and Dr. Rupert took the principal's car back.

Sadly, the principal had torn up her very best outfit, and did a "walk of shame" back to her tent along with her kitty while the whole school laughed at the sight of her mauve bra which had "sexy thing" painted on it in bright blue letters. This, along with her mascara running down her cheeks and her hair being frizzled, made the principal look more like a  **clown**  than a hunter.

So it seemed like a decent punishment. But just to make Page feel better, he donated the extra money he received to a nearby church so they could afford some repairs of their roof.

The preacher was very thankful. So thankful he invited Dr. Rupert to dinner.

…which turned out to be curry. ;)

**Preview time! And don't forget to review!**

**Pleakley: Fighting isn't my thing...me and Link just want to travel around this FABULOUS world!**

**Nick: Really? Wow, you seem...different...than the others. Could Link become a kind champion too?**

**Jenny: Why won't the hospital treat my parents? They lost everything so people like that nurse could reap the benefits!**

**Carmen: _...people like them?...does that mean people like ME?..._**

**Haley: Well, well, what have we here? A tutti-fruitti lady?**

**Nightwing: Two tales of drama unfold on the next "Alternate Fate, Fantasy"!**


	14. Tale from Two Cities! The Princess and the Pleakley!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**2** **つの都市からテイルズ！プリンセスと** **Pleakley** **！**

**A Tale from Two Cities! The Princess and the Pleakley!**

"Ahh…" He patted his partner on the head happily as he looked up at the clouds, smiling. "It's so beautiful." He thought. "Look at how fast the clouds move…so smooth and sleek. If only we could fly among them…too bad we're not born with wings like birds, eh Link?"

"Pa! Pa!" His partner said, clinging to him and hugging him tightly. He was quickly rewarded with a gentle pat upon the head. A few moments later, Link saw a butterfly and began running after it. "Baaaa!" He said happily, waving his hands in the air.

"Wait up, Link!" His partner laughed, chasing after him. "Don't run too fast!"

…

…

…

… "Maaaaan!" Nick groaned as he walked through Kokaua Town, down the sidewalk. "Every time Chops breaks something, I gotta clean it up…and now I have to clean up Heartwing's messes too?!"

The little dragon was temporarily staying in Nick's new house at Kokaua Town and he and Chops had learnt the hard way that you couldn't stick bubble gum into an electric juicer to get "tasty bubble juice". Normally Nick wouldn't have minded walking into town at Niihau to get a new electric juicer, but the thing was, Nick wasn't exactly used to Kokaua Town or it's people yet, and most of all, he kept getting LOST. After all he only hung around certain parts of the town, like the parks or beaches.

"Dang it!" He moaned. "I passed by this mailbox eighteen times before, I'm sure!" He said to himself as he rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Ohhh…"

"Excuse me!"

He opened his eyes and saw a very small kid with blond hair holding up a piece of paper…an advertisement. "I'm looking for a toy store!" He said happily. "I REAAAALLY wanna get the new Razor Scooter!"

Nick smiled. "Well, I do know where THAT is." He admitted. He looked around, then pointed to the far right. "There." He said. "But don't go crossing the street right-"

Off the kid went into the street!

"NOW! Kid, look out!" Nick yelled, turning his head to see a car coming right at the kid!

"HEY! KID! LOOK OOOUUUT!" Nick screamed, rushing forward. But then…

" **LIAISON!** "

THA-WHISHA!

The car was quickly held up in the air by a strange, sticky substance. Nick gasped as he followed the sticky wire-like sap back to the source…

A alien-looking rabbit with big red eyes, a yellow body and fairly long antennae was there, the sap coming out of the antennae. It had a big smile on its face, though the smile was nothing compared to the warmth coming from its book owner: a cycloptic, thin being wearing light, baggy pants, no shirt and a tool belt. It had three legs, thin arms with three long fingers, and a single antenna on top of the head.

"He…saved that kid?" Nick realized out loud.

The rabbit thing placed the car a good distance away from the kid, who slowly got back up and looked at the rabbit and it's owner. The owner smiled, waved, and walked off with the rabbit following it. Nick saw the bright yellow book the book owner had and his eyes went wide.

"He's a book owner…" Nick realized. "And a good-hearted one too…maybe we'll meet again!"

…

…

…

…Nick headed back home…or he was HEADING back when he decided to pass through the park and take the scenic route, a new juicer in his backpack. He had his book in his backpack as well, but he ALWAYS carried that with him.

And as he walked through the park, he heard a song being played.

**SFX: The Market Theme from LOZ: OOT**

"Huh?" He perked his head up. "I LOVE this song!" He said happily. "Da, da, da-da-da-da! Da ,da, da-da-da-da! Da, da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da!"

He headed towards the sound of the music and saw the alien was sitting in the park with his experiment partner, surrounded by kids as he played on a flute.

"Ooooh! Can you play "Kawaita Sakebi"?" One of them asked.

"Dummy, he wouldn't know that song!" Another said.

"Oh really?" The alien remarked. "Does it go…like this?"

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmmm! Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm, ha-hmm-hmm-ha-hmm, ha-ha-hmmm!"

"This guy's GOOOD!" Nick realized to himself as he crept closer and took a closer peek at the cycloptic alien from behind a tree.

"Ooh, that was great! Can you play the harmonica?" One kid asked, handing the alien a harmonica.

"Well I'll sure try! It's my first time, but let's see…" The alien put it to his lips and began to play a mystifyingly beautiful melody.

"Ooh!" Everyone said in awe.

"Try this instrument!"

"This one!"

"This one!"

Nick sighed sadly to himself. This guy seemed really nice. He may be an "enemy by association", but…

He tried walking away before the alien could notice him, but then the alien spoke.

"What color's your book, child?"

Nick stopped.

"Mine's Lemon-colored." The alien said.

Nick turned around, a worried look on his face.

"Sorry kids, I've got to go somewhere now. I hope we meet again!" The cycloptic alien said, apologizing to the children. "Link, come on…"

…

…

…

… "This place is free of people. We can talk freely here, don't you think?" The cycloptic alien spoke, putting down a big blanket onto the park ground.

Nick blinked stupidly.

"Or do you WANT to fight?" The alien asked.

"…well, no, not really." Nick thought out loud, holding onto his own green book.

"Good, because I don't like fighting at all!" The being said, lying on the blanket and looking up at the sky. "I just enjoy travelling freely around this beautiful world I arrived at." He said. "I've got no interest in any contests…unless they involve free cakes, ha-ha-ha!" He laughed.

The yellow rabbit experiment bopped him in the arm. "OW." The cyclops said, rubbing his arm. "Link, stop it! Excuse Link, he tends to get annoyed when I talk about my lack of interest in the contest. Let me introduce myself…I'm Wendy Northcut Pleakley, but just call me Pleakley. In case you're wondering, "Wendy" means "Brave Warrior" in my culture. So who might youd be?" He asked gently.

"I'm Nick. Nick Grey, and Nick means "victory of the people" in MY culture. So you don't care about the fight to determine the champion of all experiments?" Nick asked as he sat down on the blanket with the cyclops.

"Nope!" Pleakley said happily. "You see, I'm on vacation here…I'm FASCINATED by Earth Culture. Take a look!" He took out his took belt and opened up a few of the pouches. Marbles, little toys and shiny rocks popped out. "I've collected many mementos…" He reached over to a small pack and took out a photo album. "And I've been collecting many more memories every place I go to! Hawaii's probably one of the most beautiful places I've been so far…"

He opened up the photo album, showing beautiful pressed flowers that doubled as book marks. "Look, there's me at Volcano National Park, me among a beautiful natural garden, me at the reefs…in a month I'll go visit Australia, actually! I've got all the time and money in the world to relax due to my family's amassed fortune. I met Link here…"

He patted Link on the head as the little rabbit gnawed on a carrot.

"While traveling around Kansas, actually!" He said happily. "Such wide open spaces." He said wistfully. "I've met a lot of book owners who wanted to fight, but Link and I beat them all and just left them hanging from trees…poles…one guy's probably still untying himself from the clothesline we left him on." Pleakley mused. "It's true that 100 experiments were sent here, and that there's less of them now, but I'm not interested in fighting. Link is so cuuuute!" Pleakley laughed, picking his partner up and squeezing him tightly. "He's a great travelling companion! His abilities are useful sometimes, but above all, we just have fun travelling around the world." Pleakley explained as he and Link played patty-cake.

"He's…he's so different from some of the other experiments I've fought against with Chops." Nick realized. "There's such…such a gentle soul within him."

"Have you been fighting?" Pleakley asked, sitting with Link and facing Nick.

"Well, only those that directly attack us." Nick said. "It's corny to say it, but…Chops became a friend that saved me from a dark road…he became my light, I guess…"

Nick rubbed the back of his head. "Heh-heh…ha-ha-ha! But he and I aren't friends because of that reason alone…we've a lot alike! We want to prove to our family and to others that we can make a difference, to make them proud of us. And…" Nick smiled happily as he looked up at the sky. "He wants to become a "good and just" champion. One who will help Jumba understand that there's no need to put experiments through fights like these."

Pleakley's single eye flashed brightly for a moment.

"Anyhow, I wish more of the book wielders were like you. I don't like fighting for stupid reasons. I'd stick around longer, but my partner and his friend accidentally ruined my electric juicer with bubble gum and I gotta get home…"

Nick sat up and waved, then began to walk off.

"Wait…"

Nick stopped, turning around to see fire burning in Pleakley's eye. "You seem to have something special about you…"

The cyclops smiled. "Will you fight me before your experiment is sent back to Jumba's lab?" He asked.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Nick asked, confused.

"There's a quarry at the end of town…let's fight there, nobody else will be involved."

…

…

…

…Nick returned home depressed.

Then it got worse.

"What…on…Earth?" Nick managed to get out from his gaping mouth.

"I'm sorry, Nick…" Chops mumbled. "I tried to fix the juicer…"

The kitchen was TOTALED. There was red and orange juice splattered everywhere, making every wall look like a Jackson Pollock painting. The light bulb was shattered, the table was in two pieces and Heartwing was sobbing in a corner.

"We thought we'd fixed it so we plugged it in. Then when nothing happened we tried to make a fruit smoothie, but…it just went wild!" Chops said sadly. "And when Heartwing tried to hold the top on he broke the table and the light bulb!"

"WAAAA!" Heartwing sobbed.

"…this day CANNOT get any worse." Nick muttered.

…

…

…

…Nick and Chops walked down the street, heading for the quarry. "There's something lurking inside Pleakley." Nick said. "I saw it in his eye."

"So…a Cyclops-Type, huh?" Chops asked. "I know about their race if your description's correct. They're all a little weird, but…they have certain skills…"

"Like what?"

"Hold on a moment, Link!"

Nick turned his head along with Chops and gasped. "That's him!" Nick said, pointing at Pleakley, who had stopped walking along with Link. "That's the-"

CRASH!

A potted plant smashed down a foot away from Link, who gulped.

"That was close!" Pleakley said, rubbing Link's head. "Gotta be more careful, Link!" He laughed. "Now then, don't forget…" He held up a yellow scarf. "We've got to wear a YELLOW outfit, ha-ha-ha!"

"…He…saw it coming?" Nick murmured.

"…hmm…" Chops rubbed his chin. "This fight WILL be interesting."

…

…

…

… "I'm Experiment 621, Chopsuey. You must be 251, Link."

Link nodded.

"And Wendy Northcut Pleakley…that's YOUR name." Chops said, pointing at Pleakley, who was now wearing a yellow scarf.

"Yes." Pleakley said, nodding.

"Look, there's no reason for us to fight." Chops said gently.

"Uh-huh!" Nick insisted. "You said you didn't like fighting before, why change your mind!"

"I just want to, crazy head!" Pleakley laughed. "It's one more battle, what's the big deal?"

"You're flip-flopping!" Nick said, angry. "How can you just decide to-"

" **LIAISON!** " Pleakley announced.

Link's sticky string shot out at the ground, and he TUGGED hard, holding up a large chunk of rock as he spread his arms out, eyes narrowing.

"You want to make Chops a champ, right? Then you would be in big trouble if we burnt your book. Come on! Show me your strength, big boy!" Pleakley laughed.

"YA!" Link yelled, nodding his head and throwing the large boulder.

" **IADEO!** " Nick screamed.

Chops swung his fist, and the energy blast knocked the boulder into pieces.

"So your power comes from body-type attacks, huh? Cooooool!" Pleakley said happily. " **Liaison!** "

Link raised another boulder into the air, over him and Pleakley. Frowning, Nick held up his book. "Time to put an end to this "game"! We'd better knock Pleakley out!  **IADEO!** "

The fist strike whizzed through the air, knocking the boulder into chunks. "HA! You can't dodge them all! Try another spell, why don't you?"

"WAAA!"

WOOSH-WOOSH-WOOSH-WOOSH!

He ran around, left, right, back and forth, scrambling madly, but…

Not…getting…HIT!

"Nick, he's not just running around randomly! Look, he's moving in deliberate swirls!" Chops shouted.

"And he's…dodged them ALL?" Nick gasped.

No, not all! Pleakley reached up and grabbed one rock that had yet to fall. "Using my own spell against me's preeetty tricky. But I'm a tricky person too. HA!"

He tossed the rock quickly, and it whacked Nick's hand. "YEOW!" Nick yelled, rubbing it as he dropped his book. He turned around and dove for the book along with Chops…

Only to find Link was right in back of it, antennae aimed right at them.

"Listen carefully, human…" Pleakley spoke as Link's red eyes gazed intently at the two. "If you keep holding back… _you're going to lose_."

Well, the day had certainly gotten worse! Nick growled and dived forward, grabbing the book as Link leapt over him and Chopsuey, landing by Pleakley, who folded his arms. "Ready to really get the party going?" He quickly raised his book, shouting out " **LIAISON!** "

Link's sap shot rushed forward, pulling up large chunks of earth and flinging them at Nick and Chops. Chops jumped in front, arms outstretched.

" **ADVERSOR!** " Nick yelled, summoning forth the glowing shield spell.

"Huh? Oh boy! Come on, Link!" Pleakley said, grabbing Link by his arm and quickly tugging him away. Nick gasped as they completely dodged the attack that was rebounded at them.

"But he didn't even SEE the spell before…how could he?..."

"That was close!" Pleakley gasped out. Another stone hit the ground and he covered his head. "WAAA!"

"…this guy's a little bit…off…but he's strong." Chops admitted.

Pleakley dusted himself off, frowning. "Off? I'll admit I'm different, yes…but don't take me lightly! Ohhh no!"

"He's right…we have to spice things up!" Nick said. "CHOPS!"

Chops took up a fighting pose.

" **IADEO-IEDO!** " Nick yelled.

Chops sent a double fist blast blazing through the air. It struck the ground and sent dust flying everywhere. Shielding his eye, Pleakley stepped back…

"HWAAAHHH!"

Nick leapt over the dust cloud, hand outstretched to grab Pleakley's book…

" **LIAISON!** "

Link's sap grabbed Nick and slammed him into the ground.

"Tricky kid! Tricky kid!" Pleakley said, waving a finger in the air. "Going directly for my book!"

"That's not the only thing I've done!  **IADEO!** " Nick yelled.

Pleakley jumped through the air, barely dodging a fist blast as Chopsuey had snuck up behind him. He landed by Link and grinned. "A partnership based on trust…you're really something!" He said, clapping his hands. "You've done LOADS better than I had anticipated!...and the more you fight, the more power seems to shine from your book!"

"Thanks…sorry about this!  **IADEO IEDO!** " Before Pleakley could stop it, two fists blasts surged through the air and struck Link's cheek. First the left, then the right! He hit the ground, and moaned.

"LINK!" Pleakley shouted, rushing towards him…but Link stood up, gritting his teeth.

"Ha…ha…" He panted as he took up another fighting pose.

"…Link…you…you got hurt…" Pleakley whispered, reaching out and petting Link's head.

"Pa…pa…" Link said, turning his head. "Pa!"

"…" Pleakley nodded. "You're RIGHT!" He stood back up. "We WILL make you a champion!"

Link and Pleakley stood up, punching the air. "A CHAMPION OF FREEDOM!"

"…Freedom?" Nick asked.

"Yes! Link will go back as a champion that will demand that any experiment have the right to choose their path! Whether it's to fight, to stay on Earth, to travel the world…he will become somebody who will for the right to have freedom!"

"Now THAT'S a good king." Chops said happily. "Alright, then! Let's use your strongest spells!"

"You ready for this, Pleakley?" Nick asked. " **KIMAIRA!** "

"BORN ready!" Pleakley laughed. " **CHAÎNON** **!** "

Link howled to the sky as his antennae shout out a HUGE web of sap that grabbed enormous chunks of stone, mashing them together into one large superboulder! He flung it through the air with the force of a missile, while Chopsuey spread his arms wide and clenched his fist, howling as his aura beast rose up, slamming it's body into the boulder.

Nick and Pleakley grit their teeth as their bodies strained with the force of both spells taking their toll on the book owners. Who would give?

Who would give?

Who…

**KA-KRA-BOOOOM!  
**

The explosion knocked Nick flat. He rolled around, finally landing on his stomach. "Oh crap! Come on, body, move!" He growled.

"Relax!" Pleakley's voice drifted through the air.

Nick looked up and saw Pleakley was flat on his back. "Trying to move? Crazy-head! We're BOTH too wiped! I guess this makes it a draw!"

"…heh…you're right." Chops said. "Let's continue this sometime when we're both stronger!"

"Heh…" Nick chuckled. "Yeah…that might be fun!"

"You know…I'm dead tired…I can't feel a single one of my legs…and I think something's in my eye, and considering the size of it that's SAYING something, but…" Pleakley smiled happily. "I feel GREAT! This is better than Shiatsu!"

…

…

…

…"So you know something about the contest?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Strong spells are called "Dioga" types." Pleakley remarked as they sat on his blanket back in the park, the sun setting gently. "There's a ranking system. Gigano is level four. Dioga is level three. Baberuga spells are level two, and then there's the "Shin" level spells. They're spells of legend when it comes to strength…your Chimera-like spell seems to be a "Baberuga" spell, much like Link's multi-link spell."

"Hmm…I should write this stuff down." Nick thought. "Thanks, Pleakley…" He said, shaking Pleakley's hand.

"You're an amazing opponent…I'm sorry and yet grateful to have fought you." Chops said, clapping his hands.

Pleakley shook hands and turned his head along with Link. "You know what? I'd like it if you could show me around Kokaua Town? A guided tour?"

Link began bounding up and down, clapping his hands. "Ya-ya-ya!"

"…it would be my pleasure!" Nick said happily, rubbing the back of his head. "You know…I wish we could meet more people like you…"

…

…

…

… "I'm not ANGRY!" Jenny yelled. "I'm just…ugh…"

She paced up and down the halls of the hospital. Carmen sat in a chair nearby, looking at her dear friend with a concerned expression on her face while the nurse tried to calm Jenny down.

"Please little girl, we're doing all we can for your parents!" Nurse Simone insisted.

"Like HECK you are, look, I know the score!" She yelled. "My parent's doctor's a friggin' quack, okay?! I've seen the care he gives them before…why can't you switch them to a different doctor?!" Jenny demanded. "They're the only family I've got!"

Carmen immediately shuddered and looked down, closing her eyes.

"Look, if you want, I can write up a recommendation to Dr. Reece that he have them see another doctor…" The nurse began.

"And if he says no?"

"…well…"

Jenny kicked the wall. "FUCK!" She snarled.

"Calm DOWN!" The nurse insisted.

"Look…I'm sorry but I can't help but look at you and get angry." Jenny growled at Nurse Simone.

The nurse stiffened. "OH. Little girl, you really should know better than to think thoughts like that."

"Ma'am, this is not about me. This is about my parents." Jenny said. "My parents lived in the city before we moved to the country and became farmers. They owned a garbage company. They employed Africans, Hispanics, Asians, all minorities, because my father and mother believed in racial equality. I'd go to their employee's houses every other week because they were so grateful to my mom and dad they'd invite them over to dinner and I now have great appreciation for their cuisines. But then the city decided to…" She clenched her fist. "Then the city council decides to give minority-owned companies preference in city contracts. My parents lost their employees in a matter of weeks, and then we had to sell our business and move to the country. So I'm not asking you to get my parents a new doctor for MY sake. It's for THEM, because their only sin was being nice to people like you, Nurse Simone…and they got screwed over for it. Now as that fair?!"

"…no." Nurse Simone said. "…look, I'll see what I can do…"

"Yeah, you do that…" Jenny muttered, walking out of the hospital hallway with Carmen following behind her as they left the place.

"Jenny? Choo okay?"

"No, I'm…I'm NOT." Jenny muttered. "The only family I have is in that hospital and because that…that stupid NURSE won't do anything…"

They walked over to the park and sat down on a bench. "Carmen, I don't understand why they can't show compassion to people like my parents. People like Mom and Dad lost everything just so others could get a foothold in the world. I just get so angry sometimes…I find myself getting angry at races like hers."

Carmen felt a terrible chill enter her. She looked away.

"You wouldn't understand, you're not human…" Jenny mumbled as she wrapped her feet around her legs, putting her bag down. "You don't really have a "family"…"

She turned to the right…

Carmen was gone.

"Carmen?" Jenny called out. "Carmen, wait, I-"

"Hello…"

Jenny's head shot up in surprise. She looked to left and saw two people standing there…or rather, a girl and dragon. This book keeper was a preteen girl with black hair that had been spiked up, wearing a punkish pink t-shirt and black jeans, with a pearl necklace, bracelets and earrings. She'd even died the top of her hair pink! She had deep, piercing eyes as well.

The dragon had scales black as night, with eyes to match, and a golden crest of spikes running down from the top of his head. He had a white moon insignia on his scaly, golden belly and emanated a frightening aura from his form as he calmly raised his clawed hand up and pointed at Jenny.

"You're a book owner, I can smell another experiment's scent on you. You're not going to try to run, are you?" He asked in a calm, almost gentle voice…yet there was an unmistakable undertone of dark power in his words that made Jenny stiffen in fear. "We only want to talk."

"You know about the battle to decide the champion, don't you?" The girl asked. "Please hand over your book and let us burn it quietly. Hanging around with an experiment will only bring you great suffering."

"Oh really?" Jenny growled, pulling her bag away. "And why don't you burn your OWN book and keep that experiment of yours from hurting others?"

Then Jenny saw something. The girl before her bit her lip, and a horrid flash of sadness entered the girl's eyes. She was obviously hurting.

"You don't understand…" She said softly. "I don't want anyone else…to feel what I had to feel…so I…I will make Nightwing the champion over all of them!" She proclaimed.

"Even if you DON'T hand over your book, others will come for you, little girl." Nightwing explained. "More often than not, experiments are drawn to each other. Some have the power to deliberately track others down to the very spot they're standing, others can constantly evade being found…but I think it's time we took your book and burned it. Just hand it over, please." He remarked.

"JENNY!"

Jenny turned her head and saw Carmen leaping down from a tree, wiping tears from her eyes. "RUN, QUICK!" She demanded.

"Welly, welly, well. 123, Carmen." Nightwing remarked.

"561, choo bastardo!" Carmen swore, shaking her fist at him. "Manténgase lejos de mi pareja!" She demanded.

"No can do." Nightwing remarked. "Haley?"

"Okay, let's make this quick!  **UMBRA!** "

"AAA!" Jenny screamed as Nightwing spread his hand out, and a black set of chains made of dark purple energy slammed into her, wrapping around her and digging into the ground.

"Now I suggest you just hand the book over or they'll crush you where you stand." Nightwing told Jenny softly. "And you're quite young, it'd be a pity to crush your bones…"

"Sh…shut up!" Jenny yelled even as the chains dug in deeper. "Carmen…this time I'M helping…I'M helping you!"

She growled and got to her knees, then, much to everyone's amazement, stood up on her feet and began to reach for Haley's black book. Haley's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Didn't wanna do this, but… **ATER!** " Haley announced.

BA-BOOM! Nightwing shot a dark blast of energy that knocked Jenny back through the air, and she hit a tree, the chains dissipating as she groaned in pain. Carmen ran over to her, tearfully crying.

"Jenny, no, no, no…" She sobbed.

"Why are you even bothering?" Nightwing asked, a cruel smile appearing on his face. "You trying something new? A little girl on girl?"

"What…are you talking…about?" Jenny gasped out.

"Cállate!" Carmen shouted.

"You didn't tell her? How cruel you are." Nightwing laughed. "Well girl, Carmen here used to have a lot of…PARTNERS, if you know what I mean. But she was so pathetic she couldn't hold onto any, not a single one of them stuck with her long enough to truly show they cared. She should just go back to the lab, because even over in THIS world nobody would truly care about her the way she wants to be cared for. You're low class."

"SHUT THE FUCKUP!"

They all looked up to see Jenny standing up again. Even though some blood was dripping from her, she had never looked so determined.

"Carmen…was my friend…she and I played together…we eat together…we survived this long taking care of each other…" She grit her teeth, closing her eyes as she cried. "Even when I yelled at her and said I hated her, she looked through that hate and saw how much I truly loved her…"

"…Jenny…" Carmen whispered.

"You're not just my friend Carmen, I know that now! You…are…my…FAMILY." Jenny insisted. "So come on!" She held up her book. "Let's…show them…what we can do!"

"…OKAY!" Carmen laughed happily, tears streaming down her face. "For you, mi hermana!"

Nightwing frowned. "Do you really think you can…wait…"

Their book was glowing more brightly than it ever had before. Nightwing's eyes widened in surprise. "Could it be that…?"

"Hmm…I know, let's use THAT spell. If they can't last through it, they'll get creamed in a New York minute by one of the other teams." Haley suggested, holding up her book. " **ACERBUS!** "

Nightwing held his clawed hand up and focused, and a very LARGE ball of dark energy pulsed through the air towards Jenny and Carmen…

" **ANDALUSIA** **!** "

Swirling and glowing, the two attacks rushed at each other as the trees nearby were blown away by the shockwave. All became white…

…

…

…

…Haley looked down at the unconscious Jenny as Carmen carefully rocked her back and forth. Jenny was still holding onto the book, a satisfied smile on her face.

"…Nightwing, let's ride." She said, walking off and leaving the park.

"…sure." He said, glancing back at Carmen. "Oh, by the way…that's some interesting power you have." He smiled in a slightly frightening fashion. "You'd better take damn good care of your book owner."

"I PLAN to." Carmen said stonily, giving Nightwing a glare that filled him with a chill. He smiled at this though.

"Hmm. Now if only more opponents could be like you." He said quietly before he flew up into the air and hovered alongside Haley.

…

…

…

… "They have a certain "strength" about them…the strength of family." Haley remarked as they sat together in the apartment they were currently staying in.

"No wonder you let them go." Nightwing said, sighing. "Ah well…they're interesting, that's for sure. But I do hope they get stronger before we meet them again…it wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

"…let's go get something to eat." Haley said. "I know this chain of restaurants Jake always liked to eat at, it's kinda greasy, but pretty good…"

**Review! And enjoy this preview!**

**Nick: What a strange object...it's some kind of pod with a number on it...**

**Chops: What the heck!? Who are you?!**

**?: How can you not REMEMBER me?! I'm your one true love!**

**?: Why hello there! Why don't you join with me and my master? We're going to eliminate all of the remaining experiments!**

**?: Those pods are beings that lost the battle for champion...100 years ago!**

**?: But Jumba's not that old! What's going on here? Find out on the next "Alternate Fate, Fantasy"!**


	15. Unknowns Everywhere!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**未知のオブジェクトは、不明な愛、不明な悪は、未知のどこにでも！**

**Unknown Object, Unknown Love, Unknown Evil, Unknowns EVERYWHERE!**

While going out for a walk the next morning, Nick and Chops had stumbled upon a very…unusual thing. It was a slightly large ball painted grey, which had a designation written upon the front. This designation was "FN718525".

There were also characters on the back in familiar script…the same sort of script found in their book.

Chops was taking a nap while Nick examined the pod. He had set up shop in his room and had all the essentials: coffee machine filled with hot water, a small saucer filled with ice cold water, various medicines and tools, a large yellowtail fish, some drinks and some drawing material. And of course, a notebook to write his observations down. That was how they did it in CSI and all that…

"Alright, let's start with the first test." Nick said, talking out loud to himself. He excused this by the fact that apparently "some of the greatest minds of our time talked out loud". He examined the characters on the back of the pod, looking them over closely.

"I can't understand them at all, but they're PROBABLY spells. Let's test the first theory…"

Nick walked over to the window and held the pod towards the open sky, JUST in case. "IAEDO!"

…nothing.

"Er, ADVERSOR! RETRAHO! KIMAIRA!"

Still nothing.

"OPEN SEASAME! HOCUS-POCUS! ALAKAZAM! KABBALAH!"

STILL nothing.

ick summoned up all his might. "HOOOH!  ** _MI FILI, MI FILI, VENI, VENI, VENI, MI FILI! MI FILI, MI FILI, VENI, VENI, VENI, MI FILI! MI FILI, MI FILI, VENI, VENI, VENI, MI FILI!_** "

…well, what did you EXPECT to happen?

Nick tried putting the pod in ice cold water. It throbbed slightly, but that was it. He tried hot water. Same sort of throbbing…but that was it.

He tried to use the different medicines on it. Nothing worked. He whacked it with the yellowtail. It sailed through the air, bounced off the wall and hit him square in the forehead.

Finally, in desperation…

…

…

…

… "Ahhh, that was a great nap! Hey Nick, how's it going with-WOAH! Nick…what the hell are you doing?"

Chopsuey folded his arms as Nick lifted the pod out of the "Easter Egg Dye" kit he'd gotten out.

"Uh…sorry, when I get desperate, I get REALLY desperate…" Nick apologized.

Chopsuey rolled his eyes. "Let's go out for some lunch." He said. "I feel like pizza!"

"And ice cream!" Nick added.

"Indeed!" Chopsuey agreed. The two of them walked down the stairs and out the door, leaving the pod there…

"…heh-heh-heh…"

A form slipped into the room. Grabbing up the pod, he smirked and quickly dove back out the window that he'd come in. Nobody was the wiser…

…

…

…

… Nick frowned and crossed his arms. Chopsuey growled. "Whaddya MEAN, the pizza's gone?!" He demanded to know of the man behind the counter.

"Somebody attacked our truck!" The man apologized. "Sorry!"

Nick moaned. "But I wanted some cheese-stuffed crust…" Chopsuey and he walked back out the door. "I was so looking forward to-"

Suddenly Chopsuey stiffened. He held his nose up and sniffed the air for a few moments. Then he growled.

"I can smell…I can smell another experiment…and the scent of pizza's all over it!"

"Which way is it coming from?" Nick asked.

"THAT way!" Chopsuey said, pointing to the right and down the road…

Sure enough, there was somebody approaching. A female experiment. She had golden fur, spiky ears, and stubby antennae with silver tips. She had crown-like spikes upon her head and was the size of a teddy bear. Her stomach was light gold, and she had a very youthful voice.

"Oh, if you wanna be my lover…ya gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever! Friendship never ends! If you wanna be my lover…you have got to give! Taking is to easy, but that's the way it iiiis! Tell me what you want, what you really-really want, I'll TELL you what I want, what I really-really want!"

Her book owner, who was a middle-aged man with dark brown hair and glasses, sighed as he adjusted his blazer. "Precious, haven't you attracted enough attention by attacking that pizza truck?"

"I was HUNGRY." She protested. "Besides, that pepperoni was good, wasn't it J.R? Besides, meat builds up muscle!"

She smiled and flexed her arms. "Speaking of muscle that reminds me of HIM!  _Ohh_ , I remember it just like it was yesterday…those beautiful words…"

…

…

…

…I first saw you through the window, going on my favorite space ship onto your first mission that Jumba assigned. Even though you wrecked my beautiful gold paint job, when I heard what you had done, I was amazed…

The one who'd hired Jumba out had ordered you to kill the Royal Family and had paid in full…but you had hadn't killed the King and Queen's baby daughter and son, claiming that the guards had been coming and being recognized would have jepordized your creator…

We all knew you'd spared them on purpose. That small smile on your face as you told the story to us in the cafeteria revealed the true kindness in your soul. And your beautiful hair…smooth body…shining teeth…

Oh, you made my heart leap out of my chest!

I tried many an approach…even though I never truly got the courage to speak with you until…

"Uh…this is for you, Ch-Chopsuey…I know you like Yellowtail Turkey!" She said, handing Chopsuey a big, freshly-killed turkey with yellow feathers on it's tail.

"Ooh! Thank you very much!" He said happily, grinning.

My love matured even more! But now…

…

…

…"If we met, we'd be enemies…" Precious murmured sadly. "This fight can be so cruel…"

"HEY!"

The two looked up and saw Nick and Chopsuey looking right at them.

"Ah! My beloved Chop-chan!" Precious said happily.

"Uh…who are you?" Chopsuey asked.

**SFX: Cracking sounds**

"…you…don't remember me? Y-y-your lover? Precious?"

"Uh…nope. Sorry." Chopsuey said, scratching his stomach.

**SFX: Glass shattering**

"Un…forgivable…UNFORGIVABLE!" Precious hollered as she clenched her fists and screamed at the sky, her face split with hatred. "I WILL BURN YOUR BOOK FOR THIIIIS!"

"Uh, Chops, are you SURE you don't remember her?" Nick whimpered in fear.

"I think I'd remember a crazy psycho b—ch like this!" Chopsuey whimpered as well.

"How can you not remember me!" Precious sobbed, beating her fists into the ground. Naturally people on the street had run for it, not wanting to get caught between these two freakshows. "I winked at you… I made a doll that looked just like you…blew kisses…and you can't remember me!?"

"Well, I kinda had a lot of girls who lusted after me, I mean-"

Nick moaned as he slapped his face. "That's NOT the sort of thing you say to a wom-"

"RAAAARRRR! I'LL KILL YOU!" Precious howled.

"-AAAAAANNNN!" Nick screamed.

"J.R! A spell!" She screamed, jumping up and down.

"Right then…" J.R. remarked. " **GOUTTE!** "

Precious raised her hands and suddenly a golden blast arose from her hand. It drenched Nick and Chopsuey and sent them flying back. The two staggered back up, dripping.

"…this is…gold?!" Nick gasped. "Liquid gold! WOAH!"

"Gold or not it's disgusting being covered in this!" Chopsuey muttered. "Good thing it slides right off!"

"Yes, Precious has made me QUITE wealthy with all the gold she can make with her powers…but that's not important right now." J.R remarked, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"No, it's not. THIS is:  **IADEO-IEDO!** " Nick hollered. Chopsuey swung his fists and the energy fist blast soared through the air at Precious.

" **Brise-lames!"**  J.R yelled, with Precious snapping her fingers. A golden, circular whirlpool swirled up and it absorbed the blast.

"WOAH!" Nick yelled. "Crikey!"

"And guess what ELSE it does?" Precious went on, raising a finger in the air. She snapped her fingers again…and it whizzed through the air, striking our heroes. Nick immediately screamed in pain and Chops hit the ground, struggling to stay up.

"That…hurt…" Nick gasped out.

"Oh really? Well…" Precious shrugged…then she snarled and bared sharp fangs. "IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO THE PAIN WITHIN MY HEAAAARRRRT!"

"Hoo boy." Chopsuey moaned.

" **CASCADAE**!" J.R roared out. Precious raised her hands in the air and a geyser of gold arose from the ground, roaring towards Nick and Chopsuey…suddenly the geyser split up into golden whips that raced right at them!

"Grr… **Adversor!** " Nick yelled, summoning up the pusling green shield.

"Don't-take-me-lightly!" Precious sang out, twirling her hands. The golden whips wrapped around the shield and proceeded to break it into pieces.

"Quick, call another one forward…BIGGER!" Chops suggested.

"Alright then… **ADVERSOR!** " Nick howled out, calling forth even more power. Now the pulsing shield was three times bigger!

Precious just giggled, twirling around in a pirouette. "You're taking me lightly again! You're not going to accomplish anything." Finally she stopped and pointed forward. "With THIS…I'LL FINISH YOU!"

She snapped her fingers and the whips surged around the shield, going directly for them.

…

…

…

…watching from above, experiment 120 smirked. He had a vaguely reptilian face and a greenish/teal body, with a large head. He had small white eyes with black pupils and little arms and legs with small hands and feet to match. There were black markings upon his back and his head had three tentacles on each side. His name? Snafu.

"Hee-hee!" He giggled happily. "This fight's really one-sided! That girl's filled with the power of hate…just like my master wants in a servant." He rubbed his small hands together. "Ooh, if that girl joins us, my master's plan will be even closer to completion! He'll be sure to reward me for bringing a strong girl like her to our side! Maybe toys? Or tons of waffles? I love waffles, Belgian or Potato! Waffa-waffa-waffa-waffa-waafffles!"

He bounded up and down on the ledge he was watching from. "I'm talking WAFFLES! Woo! Belgian or Potato…what the hey?!"

Then smoke that had arose from the strike Precious had sent had faded away…and Nick and Chops were still standing.

"We used the shield to hide and jump far back. Simple. Cheap. Elegant. Comes in a can!" Nick laughed. "If you can't see your opponent, then that attack you used is pretty useless!"

"Yeah…well you're still on the run." Precious said, crossing her arms. "We're still winning against you! Now…" She raised a finger. "If you were nice and apologized, I MIGHT forgive you!"

Nick looked over at Chops. "Chops, look, the girl seems to be really hurting deep down. You ought to just apologize…"

"…you're right." Chopsuey admitted. He turned to face Precious. "I'm…sorry…for forgetting you. It was wrong of me."

"So…" Precious blushed as her eyes went sparkly. "Do you really love meeee?"

"…uh…" Now CHOPS was the one blushing. "Er…look, that's…not really something I can just…admit…"

"Would you just kiss her already!" Nick moaned.

"KISS HER!?" Chopsuey cried, pulling on his Mohawk.

"Yeah! Pucker up, buttercup!" Nick said, holding Chopsuey up in the air.

**"No-no-no-no-no!"**  His partner protested, squirming around madly.

"You're trying to trick me!" Precious howled. "You lying sack of…J.R! Let's use THAT spell!"

"Right… **Mise-en-plis!"**  J.R shouted, opening up the book again. Precious slashed and slashed at the air, sending golden crescent blades flying at them.

"Let's pump up your body!" Nick yelled.  **"The Sixth Spell: Imperius!"**  He yelled. An aura of rainbow light surrounded Chopsuey as his body grew. The green experiment stretched his claws and curled up into a spiky ball, rolling at the crescent waves, knocking them away.

"OOOOOH! You're not going to get away with this! J.R! THE CLAWS!"

"Right! **ARROSAI**!"

Precious flexed her arms and legs, and they became encased in shining golden gauntlets and boots. The gauntlets had large claws on them, the boots were sharp and taloned. She jumped into the air and proceeded to grapple with Chopsuey…soon the two were rolling around on the ground, growling in each other's faces.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…but I HAVE to defeat 626 and become a good and just champion! That's my goal!" Chopsuey managed to get out.

"626?! Who's HE? I don't care about this freaking contest!" Precious snarled. "I JUST HATE YOUR GUUUUTS!"

Nick sweat-dropped. "Er, we'd better finish it… **IADEO-IEDO!"**

Nothing happened. Chopsuey shoved Precious off him and she bounced back to her partner.

"Uh oh…I don't think we can use any other spells during "Imperius"..." Nick realized out loud, sweat-dropping.

"Time for our ultimate attack!" Precious laughed, putting both hands on her hips.

"With this…DISSAPEAR!" J.R proclaimed, turning to a new page.  **"MARIN-REINE!"**

Yelling with all her mighty, Precious pointed at the sky as liquid gold swirled around, then formed a dragon with bird-like feathers and a sharp "beak". It had large talons and spiked horns and was quite different in appearance from their dragon spell.

"We've got to stop this!" Nick yelled. "Alright…let's give it all we've got!"

"I won't lose to you!" Chopsuey insisted, clenching his fists. "I will become a kind-hearted champion and will stop these sorts of fights forever!"

" **KIMAIRA**!" Nick bellowed out, turning to the page with the spell.

The patchwork beast of blazing emerald aura appeared, summoned by Chopsuey's aura. It quickly dove through the air and slammed into Marin-Reine, snapping it's neck and making it dissipate. With a roar, it dove at Precious, who's eyes widened.

"I…lost?" She gasped.

"YES! We've done it!" Nick yelled, punching the air.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice yelled out.

Nick and Chops blinked in surprise as a tentacle-head teal… _thing_  jumped in front of Precious and J.R, turning to them. "I'm not letting you send my new comrade back!"

"Who're you?" Precious asked, a confused look on her face.

"I'm Snafu! Foiler of a Thousand Plans!" He bragged. "My master's made a plan to eliminate all the remaining experiments…and you can help us out!"

"WHAT?!" Nick yelled.

"THE!?" Precious and J.R shouted.

The word Chops finished with was unsuitable for your ears.

"I'll give you the full details later, first to deal with this beast!" Snafu laughed, stretching his arms out. "My strongest spell… **Grande-Fouillis!** " He hollered.

A couple seconds passed. Then he blinked and turned around to face J.R and Precious.

"Oops. Forgot. Book keeper's at the dentist."

"Oh f—k me." Precious moaned, slapping her face.

BA-BOOOOOOOMMM! The patchwork beast collided with them. Smoke was sent rising everywhere. Nick fell to his knees as he gasped heavily along with Chopsuey, who tried to help him up.

"Did…we…get them?" He asked.

Chopsuey blinked as the smoke slowly vanished…revealing the threesome were alright…though covered in bruises and blackened. They all coughed and ran down the street, escaping.

"So they're running off…" Nick muttered. "Where'd that guy come from? That's a riddle for the ages…"

His eyes widened. Riddle…he thought back to Dr. Rupert. "Dr. Rupert said that dark forces were gaining power…this must be what he meant. But…that begs the question…what are these dark forces UP to?"

"Something tells me we're gonna find out  _really_  soon." Chopsuey told him.

…

…

…

…"Ugh…can't believe I had to walk all this way. And this cave is way too dark…couldn't you put some more torches in?" Precious muttered as she stood next to her book owner and watched Snafu put something down .

Snafu placed the last pod down in a row among the others and stepped back. "This is the last pod, Master of Shadows!"

His master smiled. "Good!" He said happily. "Now then…Precious, I know you're rather…put off by me."

Precious frowned, then looked away, nervously shaking. It was true…she felt a horrid chill run through her when she looked this person in the eyes…

"But now I'm going to show you something…special." The Master of Shadows said in a manner that made her think of a mother who was going to give her son the puppy he always wanted for his birthday.

"What are all these pods for?" Precious asked.

"These pods…" MOS explained as he grinned and showed off perfect teeth. "Are part of my ultimate plan to destroy the competition…especially the weak 626, who thinks himself superior. What a fool." He laughed slightly, then went on. "All of these pods are beings who lost the battle for champion of experiments 100 years ago." He explained.

"Wh-WHAT?" Precious gasped. "But…Jumba isn't THAT old!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Do you think Jumba was the only one who engaged in this sort of competition?" The Master of Shadows laughed. "Many scientists used it to see who had the strongest creations! The ones you see before you contain some of the mightiest warriors this galaxy has ever known."

"Wait…hold on!" Precious said. "If your book gets destroyed somehow, then you return to the homeworld you came from, that's the rule of the contest!" She insisted.

"Indeed. I was puzzled by it too. But then I did some research and discovered a true…demon."

"What?" Precious gulped.

"This demon had the name Samael. He was a very strong experiment who had the power to suck the life out of an opponent…with the aid of that power he had, he transformed his unlucky opponents into the pods you see before you." MOS continued. "These experiments weren't able to return to their creators or their homeworlds. They've been trapped for 100 years…and thanks to Snafu here, I collected an ARMY that can now be subject to my will."

"Wait…then why do you need little ol' me?" Precious asked, posing in a cute manner.

"Because I require a leader for this army…several, actually…those who understand the current battle in and out…and you and Snafu qualify." He explained to her.

"But what makes you think they'll listen to you?" Precious asked.

"They've been locked away for 100 years, stewing all this time." MOS said, smirking. "They've been holding a century-old grudge…and they need something and someone to vent that grudge on, each and every one of them. I'm going to give them that…and MORE." He laughed. "Now then…behold! You were talking about how there wasn't enough…LIGHT in this cave?"

The Master of Shadows snapped his fingers and a string of lights flooded over them, bathing over the pods. Then it began to sprinkle down in gentle rain.

"The light's becoming…water?" Precious whispered in amazement.

"It was dark energy that put the finishing touches on them. Light energy will reverse it." The Master of Shadows explained. " **Now** **AWAKEN**!" He commanded, stretching out his arms. " **WARRIORS FROM A HUNDRED YEARS PAST!** "

The pods grew, expanding with bolts of light…and then…

Lightning seemed to split the whole area. The inscriptions on the back of the pod rose up, transforming into their true nature: spell books, which were deposited beneath the forms of the awakened experiments. The roars of the awakened beings were so loud it almost split Precious and Snafu's eardrums. Gigantic and mighty, powerful and bestial, brave-looking and tough, all of these warriors were forces to be reckoned with.

"With these warriors, you can get your revenge on the one who spurned you…don't you think?" MOS asked Precious.

Precious put a fingertip to her lip…then smiled.

"This…will be fun." She laughed. "Just you wait, Chopsuey…you're…going…to… **pay**!"

**Review! And now a preview!**

**Nick: What the heck are THESE things? Are they experiments?**

**Chops: What do you mean by "Fanon" tournament?**

**Precious: Hee-hee! They've been stewing for 100 years and are REALLY bored. They're gonna vent their frustrations right on YOU!**

**Nick and Chops: You've done something HORRIBLE...Master of Shadows, you will not be forgiven!**

**Precious: Things might get tricky on the next "Alternate Fate, Fantasy"!**


	16. The Soul of Your Enemy is Crying in Pain

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**あなたの敵の魂の痛みの叫びです！**

**The Soul of Your Enemy is Crying in Pain!**

"Alright, let's practice again." Nick said, as he and Chopsuey sat underneath a tree to eat the picnic lunch Nick had made.

He clapped his hands together. "It-tada-ka-matsu!"

"Eet-tada-ka-masstoo!" Chopsuey said, clapping his clawed paw/hand thingies together.

"…ugh. One more time. It-tada-ka-matsu!"

"It-tada-ka-matsu!"

"You did it! Alright!" Nick smiled.

"So it's a Japanese prayer?" Chopsuey asked.

"Yep! A blessing for food. You know there are people in the USA who go to bed hungry every night. It's really very cruel the way life works out…that's why we have to take advantage and do the best with what we have…and be grateful for what we're given!"

"I've been given a lot!" Chopsuey said happily. "You know, it's been two months since I met you and I've been having lots of fun…"

He smiled. "I wish I could stay here with you for the rest of my life…then this happiness would last forever."

"I know what you mean, it's like…"

"You feel like…"

"The brother I never really had!"

The two blinked, then laughed at the same time. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

_Forever…yeah, that…that would be a beautiful thing_ , Nick thought to himself as they finished up their meal.  _We eat together, we've got lots of friends…we play all the time…this is how life's supposed to be…_

BA-BOOOOM!

The tree they were eating lunch in split apart in two as a certain VERY angry experiment appeared. "I'M BAAAAAAAHHHHHKKK!" She screamed in a screechy female imitation of "The Terminator". "I'VE COME FOR YOU CHOOOOPPPPSSS!"

"It's…it's…it's…" Nick stuttered.

"Oh, not PRECIOUS." Chopsuey moaned.

"Come onnn! It's only been a week! Can't you come back some other time besides lunch for a rematch! People always interrupt us when we're trying to eat a meal!" Nick complained.

"Rematch? Oh-no-no-no-no-no!" Precious said, waving a finger in the air as her book keeper approached from behind. "Yeah, we've come to burn your book, but I'm sitting on the sidelines with some popcorn for this! So come on out…"

She raised her hand up. "WARRIORS FROM A CENTURY PAST!"

Chopsuey and Nick looked up as a flying form circled over them…and it was holding onto people! The people jumped down and took up fighting poses right before them, and it was then that he realized…

"Those…those are experiments!" He gasped.

The flying experiment was a remarkably gentle-looking being with dark blue fur and bright eyes. It looked rather feminine with its large, angelic wings, and had a simple, sad expression on its face as it landed by Precious and sat down to watch the other experiments.

The threesome before them looked…tough. One had buck teeth, green skin and tilted antennae. He was wearing a polo shirt with a pocket protector…but the eyes behind his glasses were filled with hatred, and he was wielding deadly-looking ray guns.

The second experiment had a very rounded head and eyes that had no soul. He was dark blue, with stubby fingers, and he was wearing a thick scarf that trailed behind him, flipping around, even though…there was no wind. It had ocean waves painted upon it.

The third was the biggest of them all. Muscular with a rooster-like crest at the top of his head, hooves instead of hands and a dark brown body, he was wearing camouflage pants and had sharp fangs in his jaws.

Their book owners stood behind them, a vacant gaze on their faces. It was…weird, to say the least.

"Now then…Aaron, Alexander and Pitt are gonna burn your book. GET 'EM, guys! Fight all you want!"

"RAAARR!" All of the experiments howled, rushing forward.

"There's such…bizarre intensity and hostility coming from them. It's like…their souls are screaming in pain!" Nick gasped as he stepped back.

"Nick, soul-analyzing later, fighting now!" Chopsuey yelled, jumping back.

"Right!" Nick opened his book quickly. "Wait for that one in the front, the big guy to get close…"

The big guy, Pitt, howled and raised his arms to slam them down…

" **IADEO!** " Nick yelled.

Chopsuey's punch blast knocked him back into the others. They all fell in a heap and Nick pointed at Precious.

"Precious, what do you mean by "a century past"? Were there other battles on Planet Earth?"

"Oh yes. Jumba's not the only one who did these competitions. Scientists would send their creations here to duke it out, all to see who was the best…"

"What's happened to them?" Nick demanded. "Why are their souls screaming!?"

"…you don't need to know that…but you should know that they won't listen to reason. They'll keep fighting." Precious remarked, twirling a finger in the air. "So the question becomes…can you stay alive?!"

The three experiments jumped up and their book owners yelled out attacks.

" **AQUO!** "

" **ZAPAREN!** "

" **BRUTAR!** "

Pitt slammed his fists into the ground and a shockwave of dark brown energy sailed at them. Aaron fired off his lasers in a deadly barrage. Alexander's scarf twirled up in the air and fired a blast of water…all three attacks were headed right at them!

" **ADVERSOR!** " Nick yelled.

The green shield arose from the ground, blocking the attacks and sending them right back! "YES!" Chops yelled. "This'll teach-OH NO!"

" **TIGWIRN**!" Alexander's book keeper yelled. The scarf around the experiment's body rushed forward and slapped the attacks away…then rushed forward and slammed them back. Chopsuey and Nick fell on their backs and groaned as they tried to get up.

"Powerful after being trapped for 100 years as pods, aren't they?" Precious asked.

"100 years as-so THAT'S what those pods were!" Nick gasped. "They were experiments turned into pods?"

"How keen you are! It's true! These warriors competed in the "Fanon" tournament years ago…and they were dehydrated by a dark energy attack from the villainous "Samael"." Precious told them, raising a finger. "Try to picture it…trapped for 100 years, totally conscious, unable to move…"

"How…how pitiful…" Chopsuey whispered.

"Those that released them from the pods are like angels to them!" Precious said, giggling. "They owe us their lives! And now you guys are going to reap the whirlwind that's been building in these poor dear's hearts for 100 years!"

"So what!?" Nick yelled. "We can fight and beat them like any other experiment!"

"Nah-ah-ah!" Precious said, waving a finger. "Those of the Fanon age are more powerful than a normal experiment…and they haven't even used their strongest spells yet!"

"Oh YEAH? Let's see… **IAEDO-IEDO**!" Nick yelled, opening up the book.

Chopsuey swung his fists and the attack sailed directly into Pitt…but even though blood oozed down from his chest, he just staggered back up, growling.

"Darn it…I hit you dead on! Stay down!" Nick yelled.

" **BLASTAREN**!"

Aaron slammed his guns together and they merged into a gigantic "pepperbox" style blaster of black and grey. It fired off rays of energy that sailed at them. Nick turned around and curled into a ball, but the lasers cut his sides, his hair…he panted heavily as pain shot through his body. At least the book was safe…

"We've…gotta run…we can't beat them…here…" He muttered. "I've got…a plan…" He whispered.

Chopsuey nodded and lifted Nick onto his back, smiling. "Aw, Nick, you're hopeless without me…"

Seeing their prey run off, the experiments and their book owners took after them, heading into town. Chopsuey tore down the street and dove into an alley that had a dead end to the left. He dove to the right, raced down aways, then placed Nick back on the ground. His partner staggered up, opening the book as the three experiments and their book owners turned the corner…

They raced towards Chops and Nick, who grinned. "You're all lined up! Nowhere to run!" Nick yelled. "COME ON!  **KIMAIRAAAA!** "

Chopsuey's arms spread wide as he summoned the aura beast, which roared as it dove at the experiments, claws outstretched, snake tail hissing, fangs spread open…

Then the worst thing possible happened.

" **GIGANTO-BRUTAE!** "

" **DAYMO-AQUATOS!** "

Pitt and Alexander thrust their arms up. Pitt slammed them down and a HUGE rising wave of earth arose from the ground, while from above a beautiful mermaid made of ocean waves rushed forward at the beast. Eyes wide, Nick watched as the spells collided, and he realized with horror…

"Our…spell…our best spell lost." He whispered as Chopsuey's body quivered with fear.

"Ooh. If that had been against ONE of them, it might have done something, but really…"

Precious appeared alongside the others. "I'm disappointed. You honestly haven't learned that the fanon line is-"

"I'm not…finished yet." Nick said, tucking the book into his shirt and taking up a fighting pose.

"Trying to protect the book with your body? Oh, what a moron you are!" Precious groaned, rolling her eyes.

Chopsuey stood in front of Nick, arms outstretched, glaring.

"You're going to BOTH take us on? Even without spells? Ah, what a moving friendship…" Precious remarked. "But don't expect any sympathy from me…" She snapped her fingers. In an instant, Chops was grabbed and pinned to the wall by Pitt.

"Those humans…have they no compassion either?" Nick muttered. "Their eyes…they're all…empty…"

"Oh, you noticed?" Precious asked, blinking. "You ARE keen! The original owners of the experiments passed away…well, except maybe one or two that are in some nursing home somewhere. We had to get fresh faces!"

"What…did you DO to them?!" Nick growled.

"All of their hearts are being manipulated by our master." Precious said. "You see it's like this: the old book owners died away, but their DESCENDANTS remained…and that's what ol' Snafu's been doing, besides gathering pods…he's been looking up the descendants of the original book keepers…you know what's interesting?" Precious asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's at least ten times as many people as there are books!"

She shrugged. "But even if they're descendants, that didn't mean they could USE the books! So we began experimenting. We discovered…"

A dramatic pause. Then…

"…Most couldn't read the book…and almost none could release spells." She mumbled.

**SFX: Wa-wa-waaa!**

"…that's just sad." Chops said.

"I guess that the…the…the thingies, you know…" Precious mumbled, tapping her pointer fingers together.

"…gears didn't fit together?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, the gears didn't fit together." Precious said, snapping her fingers. "The jigsaw puzzle pieces wouldn't fit. So…we MADE them fit with the Master of Shadows strength! He forcibly closed the gap between their hearts and the books! Sometimes the human reacted rather…badly…" Precious admitted.

"I can't forget the screaming." Her book keeper muttered.

"But as long as the "types" were similar, the wavelengths of the person's "aura" could be set to match the experiments." Precious told them. "The shining light of the heart can be bent by force of will…and our boss has will!" She laughed. "Then he removed all feelings save the urge to fight."

"What…did…you…say?" Nick whispered, brown furrowing down, eyes narrowing.

"This one's too much of a coward, that one's a pacifist, that one's a compassionate doctor, this one's a construction worker who's too concerned about his three kids…we had to turn them all into fighting machines! And they're strong enough to make you guys go on the run!" Precious went on, looking smug.

"How about you drink a nice tall glass of SHUT THE F—K UP!" Nick screamed.

"Do you have any idea what you've DONE?!" Chopsuey growled.

Instantly Precious took a step back. She was no longer looking at an experiment and a human boy. Now she was looking at two horrendous and frightening beasts who had been filled with complete and utter fury at the cruel treatment of innocent people. A reddish/black aura arose from their bodies as their eyes narrowed at Precious.

"You manipulated people who didn't want to fight and are forcing them against their will to battle…"

"I can't stand it…" Chopsuey hissed. He clenched his fist. "Involving experiments who deserved to go home…who should have been returned to their creators, to their mothers and fathers! You…you've involved people who should have never been a part of this sick game!" He screamed.

" **You've done something** **horrible!** " Chops and Nick screamed at them.

Precious's eyes filled with fear. "Y-y-you can't…still fight back…you CAN'T!"

"You made innocent people fight…" Nick whispered. "You're taking advantage of an experiment's feelings…"

"Somebody who would do something so sick…" Nick went on. He and Chops were no longer shaking with fear, but pure rage. "Somebody so CRUEL… **I COULD NEVER STAND TO SEE HIM BE IN CHARGE!** "

"Bringing people into this who should be home with their family… **I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!** " Chops screamed. He flung Pitt away and stood by Nick.

" **IADEO-IEDO!** " Nick yelled, as Chopsuey flung two fist-shaped blasts at Precious…

BA-BAAAM!

Smoke arose from the alley. Nick panted heavily as Chopsuey leaned against the wall.

"Did we…get them?"

"That stung pretty bad." Precious admitted, putting her bleeding arms down as the smoke cleared away. "But your body's reached its limit, so your attacks won't do much of ANYTHING now. So…" She raised her hand. "There's nothing the two of you can do! ATTACK!"

" **Aquo!** "

" **Zaparen!** "

" **Brutar!** "

"DARRN IIIT! COME ON, WE CAN'T LOSE TO THEM!" Nick yelled at the book, which barely glowed at all.

"WE CAN'T LET THESE MONSTERS WIN!" Chopsuey screamed, clenching his clawed paw/fists.

Then a miracle occurred.

" **CONTEGO**!"

A glass-like dome shield arose around Chopsuey and Nick, and the attacks bounced off. The twosome looked to their rights and saw, up on a roof above…

A Japanese girl with brown hair tied into two ponytails and a pink experiment with blue stripes.

"You're friends of Page, right?" The experiment yelled. "Any friend of his is a friend of mine! I'm Crystallene and this is Yuuku!"

"We're here to help you in the fight!" Yuuku agreed, holding up her book which was a lighter shade of pink than Carmen's book had been. " **Praesidium!** "

A wave of ruby energy was sent out in a crescent wave right at the book keepers, Precious and the experiments. A cloud of dust was sent up as Yuuku and Crystallene hopped down.

"The doctor called us up, you see." Crystallene said. "He said you were in trouble in your hometown, so we followed the sounds of a fight when we arrived, and here we are!"

"Oh please." Precious remarked as she dusted herself off. The smoke had cleared once more. "That attack was lame. You're a small fry. GET HER!"

" **GIGANO-BRUTAE!** " Pitt's book owner yelled, sending up the wall of earth again.

"Small fry, huh? Suck on this, "girlfriend"!" Crystallene laughed.

" **REPENDO!** " Yuuku hollered.

Instantly a glowing glass dome was erected…around Pitt and the other two experiments!

"The book sends your attack right back at you…YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW!" Crystallene yelled as the earth came crashing down on the experiments. The resulting shockwave of the crash knocked the book owner's on their butts…

"Now!  **Praesidium**!" Yuuku called out. Crystallene sent another blast out.

" **IADEO-IEDO!** " Nick yelled, calling forth all of HIS strength as well.

The three blasts whizzed through the air and struck the books. Instantly they were alit with flames!

"You're strong!" Nick gasped.

"The professor fought us too…his battle style was annoying, but now we've gotten loads better…" Yuuku admitted. "In fact, we have another spell as well!"

"Oh boy, this looks interesting!" Chops said, blinking.

" **MINISTRO-SOCIUS!** " Yuuku yelled.

Crystallene stood on her tippy toes, closing her eyes. Then she re-opened them, revealing them to have frosted over in crystals…and now something formed above her…a glowing javelin with a shining point end made of beautiful amethyst, and a shaft of beautiful sapphire.

"Woah…" Nick gasped.

"An attack? I'll…I'll blow it away!" Precious said defensively. "JR-"

"Nick, don't dodge this!" Crystallene yelled.

"Huh?"

Nick didn't have time to do anything except shout in surprise as Crystallene slammed the javelin into his chest. He let out a cry, feeling for a moment like blood was spurting out…

Then he looked down…it was water…and it was soaking into his body. A few moments later the javelin and water were gone, and as he stood up, he felt…GREAT!

"I…I'm rejuvenated! So that spell…is a healing spell?"

"Unorthodox, but yeah!" Crystallene said. "Cool beans, huh?"

"Now…" Chops grinned evilly. "Let's get Precious!"

"…uh, where IS she?" Nick asked.

They looked around. The book owners were unconscious. The experiments had been sent home. But Precious and J.R were…

Above?

"J-J-Just you wait!" She screamed at them, waving her hand as she rode atop the experiment that was carrying her and J.R away. "I'll get you back! There's plenty more where they came from! I'LL GET YOU!"

Nick sighed and took a deep breath. Then he spoke. "Come on, let's get these guys here woken up…"

He knelt by the first man, who was wearing a hunting cap and a plaid jacket. The man rubbed his head as he awoke and managed to speak.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Oh, Hawaii. On the island of Niihau, actually."

"How'd I get HERE?" He asked. "Wait…your clothes…and that dog…you're beaten up? Who'd do such a cruel thing to a child?"

Nick felt a terrible pang go through him.

"Ahh! Where is it?"

Chops saw the second book owner wake up and rifle through his jacket pockets. "It's Penny's birthday, where's her gift?" After a few moments he finally pulled it out. It had been a beautiful butterfly-shaped locket…but now it was broken in half.

Chopsuey growled intensely as he clenched his fists. Nick felt a horrible hatred arise in him.

" _Master of Shadows"…you MONSTER…involving innocent people…forcing them to fight…manipulating their hearts and not fighting on his own!?_

"We'll show you." Nick and Chopsuey thought at the same time.

" _ **We'll show you…"**_

…

…

…

… "Good, you're here. My four strongest…"

MOS smiled as he looked them over. The four greatest warriors he possessed…The Legendary Beasts.

"I imagine 626 and his little friends would be quite jealous if they knew of your power…" The Master of Shadows shrugged. "Oh well…I'm going to have lots of fun…and then…"

He grinned. "I will reign supreme."

…

…

…

…"Nick? Why are you growling?"

Nick was holding onto a letter and a horrible growl was building in his throat.

"It's…from…Dr…Rupert." He managed to get out.

"Ooh, really?" Jenny remarked.

Carmen, Jenny, Chopsuey and he were all outside Nick's house, standing near the mailbox. It was white, but it had a Yellow Labrador Retriever painted onto it. Nick had introduced Jenny, Carmen, Crystallene and Yuuku together, and it had been sad to see Yuuku and her partner go. But they had apparently had "prior engagements" with none other than Dr. Rupert.

And the good doctor had written a note to Nick, who, arm shaking, handed it to Jenny, who read it out loud.

"Dear Nick…

It's me, Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel, all-knowing professor of medicine and science. You're probably wondering where Master's hiding out. I already figured it out a week ago. I get the feeling if you pulled an all-nighter, you'd pick up a SMALL trail…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

A little "tic" appeared on Nick's head as he gnashed his teeth. Jenny hesitantly read on.

"Sorry, Nick. That's the way the cookie crumbles!"

"YOU CONDESCENDING LITTLE GERBIIIIIL!" Nick screamed to the heavens, holding his fists up.

From somewhere far away, another voice shouted "HAMSTEEERRRR" back at him.

"Uh…I'll keep reading. It says that the enemy has concentrated in a set of ruins in Peru, near a mountain range known as the Andes. I've enclosed plane tickets there."

"It's true…he did." Nick said, holding up some plane tickets.

"He goes on. "I'm sorry I can't come with you to the ruins. But even if I were to go there, it would be in vain, since the Fanon experiments are greater in strength and number. Therefore I shall go in search of other allies who will aid us in our quest…and eventually I shall meet you there at the ruins. I want you to survive until then, Nick…Chopsuey. I feel as you do…it is sickening to manipulate another's heart, to turn them into wolves when they are lambs deep down. Someone twisted as "Master" should not become the supreme experiment! Remember you are not alone…combine your power! I'll meet with you again and be glad to see your youthful face…

Yours truly…

Dr. Rupert."

Nick crossed his arms and sighed deeply.

"…I wish I could have said "thank you" in person." He admitted quietly. "What kind of guy can't…can't even say "thank you" to a good friend in person?"

"Don't worry, Nick." Chops said. "We'll see him again."

"…I suppose we'd better start packing!" Nick said happily. "Our other friends won't wait for us forever!"


	17. Dramatic Revelations! The Fight Gets Complicated

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**劇的明かさ！闘争に複雑になるでしょう！**

**Dramatic Revelations! The Fight Gets Complicated!**

* * *

 

Arriving at the stone temple embedded in rock walls, our heroes looked at each other.

"Well, here we are." Nick said to Yuuku and Crystallene. "This is really it…the stronghold of the century-old warriors…the fanon line."

"It's so huge…" Crystallene said.

"A rocky mountain stronghold with labyrinth corridors within." Nick said to them all. "And there's plenty of big rooms to get lost in from what I've read up on this place, so everyone be very careful." He insisted.

RUSTLE-RUSTLE…

Everyone turned their heads. There was rustling in the bushes! Nick whipped his spell book out of his backpack and turned to Chopsuey. "All right Chops, it looks like we've got guards to deal with!" He said. "Let's take care of them quickly!"

"Don't shoooot!"

"Whaaa?!"

Out of the bushes came an almost-sobbing Morpholomew, closely followed by Spud, his book owner.

"Thank goodness you guys are here!" Morpholomew said. "I was really scared because nobody else was here when we first arrived, so we've been hiding!"

"Yeah, not that we're…y'know…afraid or anything!" Spud insisted.

"Alright, so let's go inside." Nick said. "Remember, not-being-spotted…that's the key." He insisted. "We must enter with  _discretion_  and-"

" **AAA**!" Morpholomew had suddenly taken notice of Crystallene. "It's Strangl-leen Crystallene!" He cried, waving his hands in the air and running around in a circle.

"Hey, shu-shut up!" Crystallene shouted, pointing with a finger. "Don't insult me like that!"

"You know her?" Yuuku asked.

"WOAH, you're hot!" Spud said, looking Yuuku over. "I'll protect you, Ms. Hanako!"

"…uuuugh." Chopsuey groaned.

"Crystallene used to strangle people who really pissed her off and  **I**  was always on the list!" Morpholomew moaned.

"I can't believe "Moaning Morpholomew" made it this long." Crystallene admitted. "You're a crybaby!"

"I am NOT!" Morpholomew insisted. "In fact, I've learned great spells!"

"Really?" Crystallene asked.

"Why, I can even poop for a whole day straight!" He bragged.

"…YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE!" Crystallene shrieked.

Morpholomew's throat was promptly grabbed by Crystallene as she throttled him over and over ."YAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Nick yelled angrily. That got them to shut up. Crystallene rolled her eyes as she let go of Morpholomew.

"I can't believe HE'S here. He'll just get frightened and run off." She insisted as they walked inside.

"Nah. His spells are really useful. You'll see." Nick insisted, nodding his head.

…

…

…

…as they slowly made their way through long corridors of dimly-lit light, Morpholomew quivered slightly. The walls seemed too…tight…too close together. He felt his breath quicken and his heart beat rapidly.

"You look like you're gonna cry!" Crystallene snickered. "You SURE you don't wanna run away?"

"I'm not a crybaby!" Morpholomew insisted angrily, waving his "fist" at Crystallene and walking ahead of everyone else.

" _I'm NOT…"_  He thought quietly, thinking back to Dr. Rupert's words. _"The doctor told us so…"_

…

…

…

…panting, Morpholomew and Spud looked up at Page and Dr. Rupert, eyes wide. "Are you a fanon line?" Spud asked.

"No, I'm not." Page insisted. "Those people were really after us, you just got in the way."

"But that crazy story about you being an alien…" Spud remarked.

"The professor lies sometimes, but he's telling the truth. He's an alien." Page said, nodding as Dr. Rupert looked back up in the sky at the fleeing fanon experiments who were disappearing into the horizon.

"They keep attacking us over and over. We've been attacked three times now." Dr. Rupert insisted. "So I've deduced that they have a location…a secret base where they can go to heal their wounds. And furthermore, I've heard them speak about "Master" leaving an "imprint" behind at this location that I've tracked down to a specific mountain range."

Dr. Rupert's eyes glittered. "We need to destroy whatever it is that's empowering the fanon line…and you must help."

"But we c-can't do it alone!" Morpholomew muttered, covering his mouth.

"You're NOT alone." Dr. Rupert said, raising a paw digit. "Other experiments will be waiting at the location…" He handed Spud and Morpholomew plane tickets. "And you hold the power to aid them…a power that's important!" He insisted to young Morpholomew, patting his head. "Weak and blobby though your body is, you have a spirit that can help everyone, and from that spirit you'll draw strength…"

…

…

…

…"From my spirit, I will draw strength." Morpholomew insisted to himself.

"You SURE you won't just cry when an enemy shows up?" Crystallene asked.

"Shut up, I don't cry any-"

"QUIET!" Nick whispered harshly. "Look up ahead!"

They saw, far, far down the hallway at a section where the walls had been blasted to let sunshine and air in…two fanon experiments, standing across from a row of columns. The first one was an unmistakably dangerous-looking experiment…it had a white body with a vaguely humanoid torso, but it's head and lower body was that of a serpent. It had sharp horns and a red gem in the center of his forehead, with long red claws and almost…delicate wings. The other experiment was hovering in the air, her slightly wavy tuft of hair going up and down. She resembled experiment 626 in BASIC form, only she had purple fur and a yellow belly, with a dark purple nose and a purple tinge to the end of her hair and above all…beautiful blue eyes. She had blue dots on her palms, and a squiggle-mark of blue on the back of her head, not to mention having a blue back.

"GGG!" Morpholomew almost cried out, but our experimental friends covered his mouth, preventing that.

"A big one and a small one…listen Morph, now is your chance." Nick whispered as they quickly ducked around a hallway some distance away. "I've got a plan…you have to lure them into another room…you're the ONLY one who can do this!"

"…I…I…"

_"From your spirit, you'll draw strength!"_

Morpholomew looked away slightly.

_"You have the power to aid them!"_

"I'll DO IT." Morpholomew said.

Spud fell flat on his face in a funny, anime-style. "Have you slipped your squiff, little buddy?" He asked.

"Let's do our best, Spud!" Morpholomew insisted.

_"When the doctor said I could help the others, I…I was really happy…"_  Morpholomew thought.

"They won't beat me…I'm no crybaby!" Morpholomew said, holding his arm up.  **"I'm the invincible Mighty Morpholomew!"**

And so…

"Even if there's two of you jerks, I'm not scared!" Morpholomew said as he and Spud stood together, facing the fanon experiments. "I'll beat you all b-b-by myself!"

"UOOOOWWOOOOHHHH!" The purple experiment howled.

"BYOOOOOUUUUUHHH!" The snakelike being roared.

**_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**  Morpholomew screamed, tears of utter fear and horror flying EVERYWHERE. He would have peed himself if not for the fact that he felt too DRY to do so!

He remembered the plan though. "The idea's to shut them off in a separate room and fight so they can't go for help", Nick had said. "This room…" He said, pointing at a map of the place. "You've gotta lure them there by any means necessary! Only your power can do it!"

"Am I gonna die?" He'd asked.

"Probably not." Nick said.

"OHHHHH!" Morpholomew moaned.

"Hey, Spud will go with you too, so it'll be alr-"

Spud was quivering almost as much as Morpholomew. Nick had let out a long sigh, then had gone on. "I'll tell you the battle plan from here on out so listen: it will require the breadth of your abilities…and above all, your courage!"

Now the fanon line experiments were rushing at him. He tried to move his feet, but…he felt stuck!

Suddenly Spud picked him up and began running. "Come on, little buddy!" He shouted. "Here, into this room!" He shouted, running into a room across the hallway.

Just before they made it, the gigantic snake slammed his claws into the ground right behind them. They jumped into the air, howling.

"AAA! Spud, hellllppp!"

"Calm down, Morph! We can do this, stick to the plan! You're the Mighty Morpholomew, right?" Spud insisted.

"…RIGHT!" Morpholomew said, nodding. "I'll do my best!"

They reached a stairway and Morpholomew used his morphing spell to transform into a gigantic wheel that Spud hopped into. They rolled down the stairs…that was the first part of the plan!

Landing at the bottom, Spud hopped out of Morpholomew's wheel form as his friend transformed back. Then he pointed upward, at a ledge up top. "Alright, now the second part!" He said.

Morpholomew transformed into a rope, which Spud threw and wrapped around a chunk of column at the top of the ledge. It was then that the other experiments entered the room, diving for Spud…

FA-WOOSH! Morpholomew returned to normal, yanking Spud up onto the ledge as he did so. Waving cheekily, they rushed into a hallway as the other experiments growled and clambered up to the ledge…

When they DID climb up and go into the hallway, they were greeted by a rather pleasing sight…Spud was up against a wall and Morpholomew was gone.

"I didn't think it would be a dead end…emphasis on DEAD!" Spud groaned nervously.

The two experiments grinned in an evil fashion as they looked at each other, then they rushed towards the American with their book owners right behind!

But it was all part of the plan. The third part…Morpholomew had actually transformed into the very wall Spud was leaning against!

The other experiments realized their mistake too late…they fell over and past Morpholomew's transformed form as Spud ducked to the side. Together he watched as the two experiments and their book owners fell in a heap to the other room below, where Nick and the others were waiting as well. Spud waved cheerfully to them from up above as Morpholomew beamed.

"I've changed my mind, you're really cooler than I thought!" Crystallene said happily, waving at him. "You're…uh oh…"

She pointed behind them, eyes wide.

"There's another experiment behind us, isn't there?" Morph moaned.

"…yeah." Chops mumbled.

**SFX: Wood creaking as they turn their necks to look.**

The experiment was a greenish experiment with a similar design to Stitch. She had a tuft at the top of his head and looked…well, the color of spearmint! She had a collar around his neck and blinked her big black eyes at them before running off.

"Quick, stop them from telling the others!" Nick shouted.

"We're on it, dude!" Spud shouted. "Let's go, Morpholomew!"

"All right!" He shouted, running after the spearmint-like experiment. "Thank you everyone…today I've proven I can really make a difference!" He shouted at them before he ran off with Spud.

The other two experiments rose up, looking down at our heroes.

"All right, get ready." Nick said, holding his book steady. "This is going to be intense…"

"Gyooo!"

They all stopped in place and looked up at the ledge that the fanon experiments had fallen from…Heartwing was waving from there!

"Oh! Hi, Heartwing! Came to help, right?" Nick called out. Heartwing nodded in agreement…

The snake experiment grinned coldly and rose up, mouth opening impossibly wide…and RUSHED at Heartwing!

"How DARE you!" Yuuku shouted. " **CONTEGO!** "

A dome-like shield surrounded Heartwing, and the snake bounced off of it, hissing angrily.

"Your opponents are over here!" Yuuku shouted. "Don't forget that!"

"Go, quickly, help Morph and Spud!" Nick shouted.

Heartwing bounded away, off into the hallway as the fanon experiments roared. "Here it comes…" Nick said.

" **Dokuhebi!** " The snake's book owner shouted.

" **Keikoku!"**  The other book owner yelled.

The snake's wings shot forward, their pointed ends jabbing while the blue-eyed experiment's eyes glowed, shooting forth a beam of brilliant light at them.

" **CONTEGO!** " Yuuku shouted, surrounding THEM with a shield…but when the two attacks hit, BA-BAAAM! The shield was shattered into tiny pieces.

"Darn it, it's not…working?" Yuuku looked up in awe as Nick and Chopsuey rushed in front of the girl experiment…so fast, so quick!

It covered itself with it's arms as Chopsuey unleashed an "Iadeo-Iedo" right in it's face, knocking it back a dozen or so feet. It hit the ground and stumbled, trying to stand back up, but then Chopsuey was BACK in her face, grinning.

The thing tried to turn to it's book owner to ask for a spell…too late.

" **IADEO-IEDO!** " Nick shouted. BA-BAAAAM! The experiment went spiraling back into the wall, hitting it with a THA-THUNK sound.

"LOOK OUT!" Crystallene shouted, pointing upward.

The snake experiment grinned as it lunged at them, claws outstretched to spear through them. They ducked back just in time and the impact of the claws against the stony ground created a crater that split the ground in four ways!

"I guess taking their books won't be easy…" Nick muttered.

And then it happened.

"Bodie, what do you think you're doing?!" The experiment said, walking away from the wall and turning to face her book keeper, a brown-haired girl who looked very nice. "You're not firing off our stronger spells! Come on, we can't be pushed around by these jackholes, right Ranku?" The experiment asked, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head slightly at the snakey experiment.

"Indeed Baudelaire, I'm growing tired of them tricking us." The snake demon hissed in a surprisingly noble-sounding tone to his partner.

**SFX: Breaking glass**

Nick: "The…"

Chops: "Fanon…"

Yuuku: "Experiments…"

Crystallene: "Can…"

Everyone:  _ **"TALK?"**_

Nick blinked for a few moments, then spoke up. "Hey! You! You guys have free will? You're not being enslaved by that "Master"?" He asked. "If he's forced you into fighting, then let's STOP already!"

The girl experiment looked at them, an unsure expression on her face as if she didn't understand what they were saying…and then she spoke.

"Heh."

She raised her paws, showing off the blue dots on the palms and revealing they were glowing, then slammed them down into the ground.

" **TENSEINOBI!"**  Her book owner yelled.

Blue beams of light shot up from the space underneath them all and they were knocked back and through the air, one at a time. Panting heavily with some blood flowing down their cheeks, they stood back up as Baudelaire grinned evilly at them.

" **Forced to fight?!**  Don't make me laugh!" She said, putting one paw on her chest. "We can run WILD thanks to Master! Yeah, he laid down some rules we're forced to fight by, but…" She shrugged. "Even if only a little bit, we still owe him! Fer a hundred years we've been stewing, stuck inside pod form!"

"And now we may unleash that anger at our discretion, and best of all, these humans who always obey orders will aid us in relieving our feelings of fury." Ranku said, gesturing at his human, a handsome but sad-looking Japanese baseball player. "This is really as good as it gets…"

"So stop your begging and start fighting us…you newbie  **WEAKLINGS**!" Baudelaire laughed.

Chopsuey growled at this, clenching his fist. Then he heard Nick speak.

"Chops…if…if I was stuck as a pod for 100 years…would I be capable of saying such awful things?" He asked quietly.

"I don't…know." Chopsuey admitted. "Once I was locked in my room for calling Jumba fat and I went stir-crazy…but that doesn't compare to what these fanon experiments have been through…"

_"I…pity them…"_  Nick thought to himself. "Chops! Let's end this fight quickly!"

**REVIEW! And enjoy this preview!**

**Baudelaire: What do you plan to do? Beat me without hurting the human? Don't be so naive!**

**Spearmint: ...**

**Morpholomew: Something about her seems so...sad...**

**Ranku: You can't possibly defeat us!**

**Nick: YOU'RE the one who can't win! Your battle ended 100 years ago!**

**Chopsuey: It's going to be a mighty clash of desires in the next installment of "Alternate Fate, Fantasy"!**


	18. A Two-Pronged Attack! A Fight Filled with Sympathy!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**両面アタック！同情に満ちてファイト！**

**A Two-Pronged Attack! A Fight Filled with Sympathy!**

Heartwing, Morph and Spud were facing down the experiment Spearmint. Her book owner stood there, her yellow hair falling down around her tan t-shirt as she held her spearmint-colored book up.

"I'm Spearmint. That's Natalie." Spearmint said. "Please get out of my way and let me tell the others."

"No way!" Spud said. "Totally off-limits!"

"Fine!" Spearmint muttered. "Natalie!"

" **KINOME!"**  Natalie shouted.

Spearmint's color glowed as a large leaf was summoned up behind her, whizzing towards them like a buzzsaw.

"Quick, NOW!" Spud yelled. "Stay close Heartwing… **Variazione!** "

POOF!

They were gone!

Spearmint looked around. "Huh? Where'd…"

They didn't see part of the wall "peel" away…

"GOTCHAAA!" Spud yelled, jumping out from behind the "Morpholomew Wall" as Heartwing beamed. They had the book, they…

KA-WHAM! Spearmint leapt up and kicked Spud away quickly. He landed with a THA-THUD and groaned, a bloody nose prominent on his face.

**_"Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Spud Maaaan! Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, Spud Maaaaan! Spud Maaaan!"_**  Morpholomew cheered, with Heartwing clapping. Spud soon staggered up…

And they noticed that Spearmint had her eyes closed and was bobbing her head, going "da-da-da-da-da" as well.

"Hey, Spear…" Natalie reminded her.

"Oh. Sorry." She mumbled.

"We can win this!" Spud insisted.

"Yeah, that's true, but…" Morpholomew frowned as he looked over at Spearmint and her book keeper Natalie. "Somehow she seems…"

Spearmint's big eyes slowly blinked back at them.

"…sad…"

…

…

…

…"I feel sorry for them…let's use "THAT" spell." Nick said.

"Good idea." Chopsuey said as he faced down the experiments.

"You…feel…SORRY for me!? You're gonna pay for that!" Baudelaire whispered angrily.

"Listen, Yuuku, Crystallene, I'm gonna need you to listen carefully to my directions…you don't mind, right?" He asked.

"No, we trust you!" They both insisted.

"Right, let's DO THIS!" Nick yelled. " **The Sixth Spell…IMPERIUM!** " He howled as his book glowed.

They all saw Chopsuey's body glow brightly as his size increased. "So this is the "Imperium" spell Dr. Rupert told us about…" Crystallene said.

"HRRAAAHHHH!" Chops yelled, running at Baudelaire at an almost impossible speed.

" **Keikoku!"** The other book owner yelled. Baudelaire fired off a beam from her eyes, but the super-fast Chopsuey turned and ran RIGHT at her book owner!

"Going for my book, you…jerk?! Naïve idiot!" Baudelaire shouted.

**"Garagarahebi!"**  Ranku's book owner shouted. Ranku's head shot forth, mouth going wide, fangs and tongue going almost impossibly long as he aimed to swallow Chopsuey whole!

"CHOPS!" Nick yelled.

"AI-YAAAH!" Chopsuey growled, grabbing ahold of the enormous serpent by the horns, much to his surprise.

"He CAUGHT HIM?!" They all shouted.

"RIGHT!" Nick yelled. "Now throw him down!"

"Oh FU-"

Baudelaire didn't have time to finish that as Ranku collided with her hard and they sailed into the wall. She staggered back up, groaning.

"C-Crap…that…that guy is just-"

FWOOP! He was right there, behind her!

"AAA!" She gasped, turning around and putting up a defensive pose. If she was hit with that power…

WOOP! He went right over her head, much to her surprise…the true target was the book owner!

"Again!? Human, a spell!" Baudelaire shouted.

"Now, Crystallene!" Nick yelled.

" **Contego**!"

The dome shield spell surrounded Chopsuey and the book keeper.

"A barrier, CRAFTY…but not enough, newbies!"

" **TENSEINOBI**!" Her book owner yelled. Baudelaire mercilessly slammed her paws into the ground, sending bolts of energy flying up from the ground to strike Chopsuey over and over.

"AAA! I forgot he can do that from below!" Crystallene moaned. "Frick on a stick!"

"How do you like that! A barrier like that means nowhere to run!" Baudelaire shouted. Then she blinked. "…what?"

Chops was there, his body covering the bruised and battered human. The book keeper had been saved from serious injury by Chopsuey's quick actions. Growling, Baudelaire quickly leapt through the air, picked up her book keeper and hovered back to Ranku and HIS book keeper.

"He protected the human? It's just like I thought!" She muttered. "He was good before and he was good now…he had the chance to attack and didn't take it…that…that asshole, he's making fun of me! That punk…does…does he plan to win without hurting me or the human?!" Baudelaire asked herself.

Chopsuey stood up, his body still empowered as he glared at Baudelaire and Ranku, a serious glint in his eyes.

" _Stupid little_ …do you really think such naïve tactics can succeed?" She asked.

"You're gonna find out what kind of power you're dealing with…" Ranku hissed.

"WE'LL DRILL YOU FULL OF HOLES!" They shouted at the same time, rushing forward.

Meanwhile, our "crybaby trio" was running for their lives from Spearmint, who was rushing after them with her book owner Natalie. Quickly turning the corner and casting the first spell, Spud decided to try a familiar trick…

Spearmint rounded the corner and saw Heartwing and Spud up against a wall. She frowned and advanced. "Let's get this over with." She said quietly, sighing.

Then just as Spearmint tried to lunge at them, Heartwing jumped on and grabbed her face! With a "WHA-WHAAA" she began flailing around as Morpholomew, who had hidden in the floor, popped up and grabbed Natalie's legs, tripping her over. The book feel down…down…

"I've got it, I've got it!" Spud said, reaching out his hand…

Spearmint, unfortunately, had knocked Heartwing away.

BA-BAM!

She got him. Both of them were sent flying down a hallway and Morpholomew ran after him. "Here's the plan." Spud said, getting back up as they hid themselves. "Those guys will go looking around, thinking that you transformed into one of the walls when in reality, I'll use the second spell to shrink you so you can get close enough to burn the book with this." Spud said, giving Morpholomew a lighter.

"But what about you?" Morpholomew said.

"We'll distract them so they can't see you." Spud insisted. "Here they come!" He whispered, hearing Spearmint approached.  **"Variabilità!"**  He said quickly.

Morpholomew shrank to miniscule size as Spearmint rounded the corner and leapt at Spud to attack him…

…

…

…

…Baudelaire frowned as she wiped some sweat from her brow. Ranku was hissing slightly, head bobbing up and down as he tried to stand up.

"Stop…stop mocking us!" She shouted. "No matter how hard I attack you just keep fighting indirectly!" She growled.

"You're just wasting your time! Knock it off!" Ranku growled.

"YOU'RE the ones wasting your time!" Chopsuey yelled.

" **Your** fight ended 100 years ago!" Nick yelled in agreement with his partner.

Ranku blinked in surprise. Baudelaire's face showed visible shock…and then both their bodies filled with rage.

"You…you…" She snarled. "You're pissing me off, newbie…" She growled.

"You've got nerve." Ranku admitted. "But that only gets you so far!"

"Let's see if you're still standing on your soap box after THIS attack!" Baudelaire shouted, gesturing at her book owner.

" **TEN'IMUHOU!"**  Her book owner yelled.

Baudelaire leapt into the air and spread her arms. The blue light on her palms glowed, along with light from her back and eyes…and it formed a HUGE triangular shape of energy that whizzed towards them!

"There's only one thing for it…" Nick said.  **"KIMAIRA!"**

Chopsuey howled to the sky as he summoned forth the chimera beast that rushed forward, jaws open wide. It collided with the triangular blast and with a HUGE explosion, dust and stone were sent flying everywhere.

Soon the smoke cleared, and Baudelaire was panting heavily, laying on the ground, one arm holding her up…but grinning. Grinning because Ranku had yet to attack!

"Oh crap, I forgot about him!" Nick yelled as Ranku rose up high, a satisfied smile on his features.

**"HEBIDOSHI!"**  His book owner hollered. Ranku's scales glittered as his wings stretched out and his smooth scales became covered in thick armor. Roaring, he lunged at them all…

"Don't underestimate my shield power!" Crystallene hollered at them.  **"MUNIMENTUM!"**

A mosaic shield of crystals rose in front of them all, impossibly big and strong…glowing like diamonds in the rough. Ranku slammed into it and his armor shattered. His body fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"How did you do that?!" Ranku muttered.

"I saved up my heart power!" Yuuku said simply. "Pretty simple, huh? And guess what? While you were concentrating on Chops and Nick…"

She grinned. "Your books were open targets!" She said, holding up the books of the fanon experiments. The book owners had been quickly knocked out. She held a lighter up to both and they were alit with flames. "With this…it's over."

…

…

…

…"We did it…" Spud said quietly.

"We…did it?" Morpholomew repeated.

"We…we won all on our lonesome!" Spud said happily as he, Morph and Heartwing engaged in a group hug.

"Even though I have bruises on my  **bruises** …" Spud admitted, rubbing a huge bulge on his head underneath his cap.

"I hurt in places that don't exist…" Morpholomew muttered.

"But we won!" Spud said happily. "We won…"

Spearmint calmly sat against the wall, looking up at the roof, blinking slowly.

"Hey…" Morpholomew remarked.

Spearmint turned her head. "Yeah?"

"If we ever meet again…let's be friends, okay?" He asked.

"…okay." Spearmint said, a smile finally appearing on her face, making her look beautiful. "Please…make sure Natalie gets out safely…" She added, turning to the girl who had tossed the burning book away and was now woozily rubbing her head.

"We will." Morph said as Spearmint faded away. "We will."

…

…

…

… "Can't believe…I got beaten...by newbies…" The girl experiment muttered. "Still, you still aren't strong enough to beat Master." Baudelaire insisted.

"You'd have to make it to the tower first." Ranku agreed. Both he and her were vanishing into light.

"Even IF you reached it, you'd never win…not with the way YOU'RE fighting." Baudelaire said, pointing at Chops and Nick. "You think trying to be nice and take their books without fighting's possible? Sorry, that won't happen. You're going to face some insanely strong experiments. Some are lookin' forward to tearing you a new one."

"You can't show them any mercy." Ranku admitted quietly. "So please promise us that you'll fight hard as you can."

"…uh…alright." Nick said.

"We will." Chopsuey remarked.

The two experiments smiled, nodding. "Hmm." Baudelaire remarked. "That'll do."

"Very good." Ranku said.

"Heh…these guys aren't so bad after all." Nick said, smiling gently.

"Wait…if you didn't really want to fight, then why didn't you burn your books? I know that you can't burn your own books, but why didn't you just burn each OTHER'S books?"

"I think the human knows why." Baudelaire said, pointing at Nick. "He's smart, aren't you?"

"Yes, I think I DO know. Without a human, you can't use spells. Master controls the hearts of your partners, so he has control over the experiment as well." Nick deduced.

"Right on the money." Ranku said. "And even if one of the experiments managed to get off a spell at another's book, the controlled human would do everything in their power to protect the book…even if they got seriously hurt they'd still protect it."

"And, to make things worse, if we demanded that we be released from Master's slavery or try to go against him, we'd be turned into a pod all over again!" Baudelaire told them.

They all gasped.

"You mean the spell that Samael cast hasn't been broken yet?" Nick asked.

"I don't know for sure." Baudelaire admitted quietly. "But I saw it happen, I…can't get the cries out of my head… _ooh_!" She looked down. Her body was almost gone.

"Please, one more thing…why did Master pick THIS place to be the base?" Nick asked.

"There was a light here…light of Destiny…and when it poured over us, I feel soothed…" Ranku crooned. "It's time for me to go now. Be strong…"

"See you later…newbies." Baudelaire said, smiling gently at them all. "Maybe one day we'll meet again…but don't lose…against Master…"

And with that, Ranku and Baudelaire vanished, returning to their homeworlds.

"Let's get going, guys!" Nick said.

"Yeah…we don't want to let those two down." Chopsuey agreed.

"You know…I don't think they were really bad at all." Yuuku admitted.

"Yeah. It's too bad that they had to be our enemies." Crystallene remarked sadly. "Maybe if we had met them somewhere else besides this castle, we could have been friends…"

**Author's Note:**

**First of all...REVIEW! Secondly, all of the attacks I've been using come from online dictionaries. In fact, if you're verbally-wise, you can guess why I picked the names I did. In any case, sorry this chapter's kind of short, but to make up for it, the next chapter's really intense! BTW, I DON'T own Baudelaire or Spearmint. This arc is merely tribute to great Lilo and Stitch authors and artists and I hope that they enjoy what I'm trying to do. It's like a really BIG piece of fan art!**

**Now then, enjoy this preview of the next chapter!**

**Haley: No matter who gets in our way, we'll defeat them!**

**Nightwing: You can't beat me with your level of power...**

**?: We'll see about that! Let's rock his world, sisters!**

**Dr. Rupert: Why does Haley fight so hard?**

**Nightwing: That monster you call "Master" RUINED my partner's life...**

**Haley: Jake...I will avenge you!**

**Dr. Rupert: All this and more on the next "Alternate Fate, Fantasy"!**


	19. Silent Assassins: Assault of the Fate Sisters

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**サイレント刺客：運命の姉妹の攻撃！**

**The Silent Assassins: Assault of the Fate Sisters!**

* * *

 

SOME TIME EARLIER, WHEN DR. RUPERT WAS STILL LOOKING FOR ALLIES…

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" The light blue experiment laughed as she covered her mouth. "Oh come on, you're not taking me seriously!" She said, curling her squirrel-like tail slightly as her big tuft of hair bobbed at the front top of her head. "I guess I'll have to MAKE you take me seriously…"

"I was thinking the same thing." The dark dragon said.

" **ATER!** " His book owner yelled as the dark dragon sent a big, pulsing orb of dark energy at his foe.

"Ha! That attack won't stop my own!" Leri laughed as she raised her own hand up.

" **HIBANI!** " Her book owner hollered. Jumping into the air, Leri sent a blast of pulsing pale blue energy flying out, which then whizzed up, over the dark energy orb and right at the dragon.

"Ha! Whatcha think of-"

THA-WHACK!

The dragon knocked it to the side with his arm. Granted his arm was bruised slightly, but he just frowned.

"…that…" Leri gulped.

"Are you going to take this  **seriously**  or not? Use your full power, youngling." The experiment named Nightwing demanded, clenching his clawed fist.

"DAMN IT!" Leri snarled as her book owner spoke again. " **SIPU-KU!** "

Raising her hands into the air, Leri closed her eyes as bolts of blue light shot forth from the ground, then swirled down at the two foes. "Ha-HA! Can't dodge this one! So whatcha gonna do?" She giggled.

"Nightwing, go." Haley said, smirking.

Nightwing nodded, jumping away.

"WHAT?! What experiment would just-"

But Leri soon saw why Nightwing had jumped away. Spinning around in a graceful pirouette, his book owner dodged every single one of the beams, then finally leapt up through the air and landed with a bow.

"H-How did she?!" Leri gasped.

"Easy…she's gotten tough for this fight." Nightwing said, raising his hand up. Leri turned to the side too late…

" **ACERBUS!** "

THA-WHOOM! Her book was blasted into oblivion and she vanished…

And somebody ELSE appeared. Waving a white flag, Dr. Rupert and Page approached the two…

…

…

…

… "So that's how the current situation is." Dr. Rupert explained, folding his paws. "We must join together in order to-"

"I refuse." Nightwing said.

"WHAT?!" Dr. Rupert gasped.

"Why should I join your group? It's not my place to protect weaklings." He remarked softly. "I'm not going to help you out, choir boy…and my rival's joined up with you, remember? Use some logic."

"But the Master of Shadows controls many experiments!" Page insisted. "Ms. Long, please, surely you must understand!" He begged.

But then Page gasped. There was a horrible, intense glare in Haley's eyes.

"I am very sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She said, pointing out of the door of the hotel apartment they were in. "NOW."

" _Wh-what's this intense feeling I'm getting from her?"_  Page thought to himself in fear.

"I do appreciate the information regarding the Master's whereabouts, but he happens to be my personal enemy…so I'm going to tell you something to keep in mind, and you'd better tell your friends this too…"

Her eyes glinted in the light. "Do not TOUCH him…because if you do…you'll make me very… **unhappy**!"

"So  **don't** …get in our way." Nightwing demanded.

"You're not bluffing. You mean to take them on even if you die. Why?" Dr. Rupert asked. "Unless…" He frowned slightly. "Master can manipulate hearts…he did something to somebody you care deeply for, didn't he?"

"Yes." Haley said softly. "His true name is 086, Shadow…and he took control of my brother and stole his happiness away. But that info is a freebie. You're not getting  _anything_ else out of me."

With that, she pointed at the door. Seeing that there wasn't anything else they could do, Page and Dr. Rupert left, wondering if Haley really COULD beat Shadow.

PRESENT

…

…

…

…as it were, Nightwing and his book owner Haley were currently facing down three experiments of Shadow's who looked very…intimidating. All of them were women, and all of them had very dark grey fur with yellow eyes and black pupils. They had light grey fur at the top of their head…the first, the leader, had longer hair, while the second one had very long, spiky antennae, and the third was rather plump and irritable-looking.

Snafu was sitting on the plump one's shoulder. "Have you said your prayers yet?" He asked smugly.

"Are you serious? You cannot beat me with your low level of power." Nightwing admonished them, shaking his head sadly.

"Blow them away, Nightwing!  **All**  that stand in our way! You can BEAT these losers." Haley laughed, clenching her fist.

"You…you!" Snafu clenched his "fist" and shook it angrily at Eclipse, hopping up and down. There was one other experiment hovering above them…a purple experiment that resembled Stitch who had beautiful blue eyes…

"You won't be laughing for long, Nightwing!" Snafu growled. "You spoiled brat!"

"Taking us on directly? Pretty brave. For that I respect you." The long-antennae girl said, smiling.

"To be honest though, such a direct approach is idiotic." The fat girl admitted.

"Well, it can't be helped. Obviously…" The leader brushed some hair aside. "He doesn't know who we are."

Eclipse continued to approach, a calm expression on his face. The leader turned to face the floating one. "Baudelaire, don't interfere with the fight."

"Oh, I won't." She said, hovering back.

"Hey hold on!" Snafu said, pointing at her. "You need to fight with us too-"

WHACK!

The fat girl knocked him off and to the ground. He groaned and rubbed his head. "What was THAT for?!" He wanted to know.

"YOU'RE not needed either, tentacle-boy. SCRAM or I'll be having tako-yaki for lunch!" She added hungrily.

"U-Understood!" Snafu mumbled, scrambling back.

The three took up battle poses, all standing together. Baudelaire crossed her arms, sighing. "These three, 100 years ago, were deadly warriors known as the "Fate Sisters", sent by Dr. Chansey to prove their mettle in the great contest…few could match their power when the sisters were together! Malice, Vanity and Spite…they're all silent assassins whose powers aren't to be taken lightly!"

All of the experiments were paired up with three girls with long black hair and deeply tanned skin. They looked very out of place there in the desert, wearing Prada and tank tops…

"Malice is my name." The leader experiment said.

"I'm Vanity." The girl with the long antennae said.

"I'm Spite." The fat one said.

"Let's get started then." Nightwing said. "This will…be fun." He admitted, grinning evilly.

"I'll start things off…" Malice said, twirling her body and summoning up a large shield. It was made of pure black and seemed to be…good lord! A single blood-red eye opened up in the middle of it as Malice snapped her other fingers and formed a large lance with a HUGE, bladed tip at the end, which also had a large red eye in the middle.

"We might not even need our book keepers to beat you!" Malice crowed, rushing at Nightwing. She leapt into the air and stabbed downward just as Nightwing flipped backwards. She frowned. "Then again…better play it safe."

" **Warugi!"**  Her book owner yelled. Malice's living lance grew in size as she whizzed it back at Nightwing with almost impossible speed…but he quickly backflipped again, dodging it.

"Hmm. A fast one! So you're hanging in pretty well…but can you handle THIS?"

" **URAMI**!" Her book owner yelled. Malice spun around and around, slashing with the blade. Nightwing continued to jump back over and over, dodging it. Then he finally jumped up into the air, and quickly thrust his taloned foot out, stomping her on the face and knocking her back.

" **ISHU**!" Spite's book owner cried out. Spite rolled up into a ball as a venomous aura surrounded her. She shot herself at Nightwing, rolling across the ground, intending to flatten him. Jumping up in the air, he twirled his body and then landed expertly on the ground, crossing his arms.

Spite came rolling back, trying for another go…

THA-WHAM!

He stopped her in her tracks and FLUNG her through the air. She hit the ground, uncurling and lay there, moaning softly.

"Guess we can't go easy on you!" Vanity laughed.

"Will you fight seriously, or will I have to target your book owners?!" He growled.

THAT did it. The sisters got up, eyes aglow with red. While THIS was happening, Snafu tugged on Baudelaire, trying to get her to fight. "Come on, we need your help!"

"No you don't." She said. "When the girls get serious…the tide of battle turns."

"Really? AWESOME!" Snafu said happily.

"Try THIS, big boy." Spite said, curling up into a ball as that venomous aura surrounded her.

"That dumb move again? I thought I said not to-"

Then, suddenly, she sank into the ground as easily as one sinks into the ocean. Nightwing blinked, eyes wide.

_This_  might be interesting. Before he knew what was happening, the ground beneath him began to crack! Realizing he had seconds to react, he leapt into the air…

But…

**"SAITO-TAI!"**  Spite's book owner yelled.

The venomous aura leapt out from the ground, grabbing Nightwing's leg, then curling around his body. He fell to the ground with a "THA-THUD", all wrapped up.

" **ONMEN**!" Vanity's book owner called. Vanity's antennae whipped up into the air and glowed as she jumped up, firing off beams of darkness from them that struck all around Nightwing, sending pieces of ground and dust flying everywhere. And then…

" _KIYAAAAH_!" Malice leapt up into the air, lance held high, bringing it down with a THA-THUNK!

"Heh. Too easy." She remarked.

Then her lance SHATTERED into a thousand pieces before their eyes. "WHAT?!" She screamed.

The dark aura that had surrounded Nightwing dissolved and the dust cloud vanished, revealing him to be standing there, unharmed, much to the surprise of the Fate Sisters.

"That's amazing!" Snafu yelled. "That experiment's not normal at all!"

"Yes…he has a strong fighting spirit." Baudelaire realized. "And the girl too…I can feel it pulsing inside…"

"Nightwing…you want to end the fight quickly to become king as fast as possible." Haley said quietly. "And I've grown stronger too…now…I can finally fight at my full potential!"

"Hmm. I guess we'll have to use THAT move." Malice remarked.

"Oh, do we  _have_  to? He's kinda cute…" Vanity admitted.

"It's always the cute ones that get to you." Spite commented. "I wanna finish this up so I can eat something."

"Is that ALL that's on your mind? Let's just do this already!" Malice told the others. Vanity sighed and closed her eyes…and a THIRD eye opened up in the middle of her forehead, far larger than the other two! And then ANOTHER eye opened up in the middle of Spite's head, and one from Malice's head!

It made Nightwing frown. This…seemed odd. Odd and disturbing.

"Now you're going to find out why they're good assassins." Baudelaire told Snafu, crossing her arms as Vanity, Malice and Spite took a triangular formation around their prey.

All of the book owners yelled out the same, exact spell. " ** _AKUI!_** "

Waves were sent out…silent, invisible…and they struck Nightwing hard. He fell to the ground, gritting his teeth and gasping. Slowly but surely a dome surrounded him and the Fate Sisters, dark and foreboding in appearance.

"That's the attack?"

"Yes. You can't see it coming, so you can't counter." Baudelaire explained. "Plus it increases the air pressure three to five times the standard condition."

It felt like his body was being torn to pieces! Chunks of ground floated all around him as he growled, sweat pouring down his scales.  _Get up, get UP!_

"Stop horsing around, Nightwing!" Haley shouted, rushing at the dome. Unfortunately the three book owners blocked her way, all wielding switchblade knives. She growled, tucking the book behind her. "Don't screw with me…I'm from New York!" She yelled, leaping at them.

Meanwhile, inside the dome, Nightwing stood up, barely, and took a deep breath…

Suddenly he realized the true horror of the dome. He couldn't HEAR anything!

**"SAITO-TAI!"**

The venomous aura of Spite struck him in the back, sending him flying through the air to hit the ground.

**"HAN'I!"**

Malice raised her hand and a glowing black ball formed. It soared through the air, striking Nightwing in the face and sending him flopping down. He tasted blood and snarled…even though he couldn't hear it. He could only feel the pain…

"How pitiful. When you can't hear, you're not much of a match at all." Malice laughed.

Vanity unleashed her antennae-zapping attack and Nightwing's body was pounded with dark energy. Meanwhile, Haley watched him being pummeled from outside and her eyes widened in shock, concern…and anger.

"How dare you…" She hollered, rushing towards the dome. "Pissing me a New York girl's not good for your health!"

She ran inside the dome towards the still form of Nightwing…only to be knocked to the ground by Malice, who smirked coldly and turned towards her sisters.

"Oh look…a fresh soul." She remarked happily. "Spite, be a dear and tenderize the meat a little."

"Certainly…" Spite said, cracking her knuckles.

They REALLY should have been paying attention to the girl and her experiment and not looking at each other.

" **ATER!** "

Spite was sent flying through the air by a pulsing orb of dark energy. Vanity had time to scream before…

" **ATRAE!** "

Waves of dark energy sent HER flying! Then only Malice and the book keepers were left…

" **ACERBUS!** "

Raising his hands, Nightwing called forth a HUGE, pulsing orb of darkness that had waves of purple swirling around within as it rose up into the air, sending golden sparkles flying to the ground. It knocked Malice away and caught the book keeper's books in it's path…

Malice was lucky that the book was obliterated before she and the others could be. She and her sisters vanished with a final wail, leaving Baudelaire and Snafu to gasp at Nightwing's strength.

"WOAH…how could this happen? The fanon experiments LOST?"

"We'd better go tell the Master of Shadows." Baudelaire said, flying off with Snafu running quickly after her.

…

…

…

…Nightwing and Haley looked at each other. "So the humans were being controlled by a "Master of Shadows", huh? Sounds like HIS work." Nightwing said quietly.

"And unfortunately we couldn't kick his ass in person." Haley muttered.

"Those experiments were an incredibly annoying pain. More so than most." Nightwing admitted.

"Just wait…" Haley said. "If you think for one moment you'll get away with what you've done to my brother…GRRR…"

…

…

…

… "Jake, what's wrong?"

Haley looked over at her big brother with a concerned expression on her face as Jake walked back into the living room, then sat down on the couch, his black and green-tinted hair all messed up. He tried to get it back down, but then gave up and just lay on the couch, hand on his stomach, other hand dangling over the end of the couch.

"Another mission." He said. "I'm just…I should be doing REAL extracurricular stuff like getting into music, or joining the skateboarding crew or something. Instead I'm up almost all night thanks to Dragon business."

"Chin up bro, things are mellowing on the magical front, remember?"

"…yeah…but I feel like I don't just get to be…well, MYSELF." Jake insisted. "At least, at the end of the day…" He smiled at Haley. "I can always come home to you, Haley."

Haley felt herself blush. "Aw, that was so corny in the SWEETEST way!" She laughed. "Hey, want me to go get some pizza?"

"Hells yeah. With cheesy crust, please." Jake asked.

Haley took her scooter out, heading over to the shop, smiling happily. She continued to think about how wonderful it was to have a brother to look up to like Jake. His duties as American Dragon had been heavier and heavier ever for the past two months, yet he'd always come back home to take care of Haley, even when everything had gone so wrong for her…

In NYC, the existence of magical creatures was a well-kept secret…but for those who didn't have magical powers, they were envious and hateful of those that did. And when Jake's family had been ousted as dragons, Haley had soon found her so-called "friends" didn't truly give a damn about her.

She had tried to take the easy way out…which was, in reality, a hard and terrible road…

Then Jake, whom she had been ignoring for the past two years to spend time with her friends, had saved her in her darkest hour and had reminded her of who she was and what she was meant to be one day. She owed him her life and love.

Then her phone rang as she finished ordering the pizza at the shop. "Hello?"

"Great news, Haley!" Her mother announced. "Your father and I just finished speaking with the Council…he's been accepted and will have his rank increased! All his hard work's paid off, now he'll be able to represent America at the Council next year!"

Haley grinned happily. Jake had been accepted onto the Council? He'd been trying for quite some time to work hard at being the American Dragon and now all his work had paid off…he would become an active member of the Council and would finally gain respect, while Haley would become the new in-training like he had been. Their dream was to one day be on the council together, with Jake and Haley being the youngest American Dragons ever accepted on the council.

At last, Jake could relax! Being a council member meant a lot less fighting warlocks and trolls. Now he could take some time off and just be himself…

Unfortunately she never made it home. Screams alerted her to the sound of people in trouble and she dropped the pizza, running in the direction of the cries only to find…

The park was burning. People were dead on the ground or slowly dying…and there was Jake, clasping a book, smirking.

"J-Jake?" Haley spoke quietly.

"How do you like it? I call it "art"." A voice said, appearing next to Jake. He resembled a koala in some regards, only he had a cone-like head, with dark grey fur and blood red fur lining down his chest and stomach. He had extremely long, red claws and black eyes that had no soul within them.

"Jake, what are you doing? You're supposed to PROTECT people, not hurt them…" Haley whimpered.

"Those people are evil, Haley. They had to go. I can punish those that hurt others all I want with 086 here. His name's Shadow, and he's given me the power over life and death. Isn't it amazing, Haley? Who cares about some dumb council job!"

" **Y-You**  did this!" Haley shouted, pointing at the koala-like thing. "What the hell did you do to my brother?!"

"I just fiddled with his mind a bit." 086 explained. "His heart was too strong for me to twist into  ** _hating_** , so I made his mind a little deluded. Now he only sees the sins of others. You're…" He smiled coldly. "You're his sister?" He walked over to her, smiling gleefully. "Let me tell you a little about myself, young human. I'm Shadow, and I come from the laboratory of an alien scientist far away from here. I was sent here in a competition to determine who the greatest of all experiments is. Many people will be hurt naturally, but…"

He smiled even more broadly, showing off fangs. "THAT'S what makes it interesting. Your ugly minds are so easily bent, your hearts so quick to emotion. At first your brother wanted to destroy me because he could tell I was evil…" Shadow waved a claw in the air. "So I opened up his mind to new ideas, heh-heh-heh-heh…"

"You're lying! That person's not my brother! Jake's a kind person who'd never hurt others!" Haley shouted.

"Haley…" Jake spread his arms at the wreckage as the flames leapt higher and higher into the air, like some sick, twisted pyre. "Look at this…I didn't even have to use my dragon powers. I can punish evil twice as well now. Everyone here sinned and had to be punished. Why can't you be happy for me?"

Haley felt tears fill her eyes. She fell to her knees, sobbing silently.

"So sorry, little Haley." 086 said softly in a deceptively kind voice as he lifted her chin up in his long claws. "But for me to win, I needed your brother working for me. That's just the way it goes. And if you get in my way, I'll have to kill you too…" He remarked, stepping back and going over to Jake.

"You're not…JEALOUS, are you?" Jake asked. "Then you'll have to be punished, Haley."

"… _Jake_ …" Haley whimpered.

"Punishment is necessary, Haley…punishment is good." Jake spoke, nodding his head. " **AKUHEI!** "

Smirking coldly, 086 raised a single claw up as a blood red ball of light formed, getting bigger and bigger. When it had reached a good enough size, he flicked his claw, and it whizzed towards Haley, who screamed, covering her face as she wailed in sorrow.

…

…

…

… "Hmm…I wonder if she's dead. Oh well. Come on, Jake." 086 laughed, walking off with Jake following behind.

The dust cleared away a few minutes later, and Haley looked up at a dragon with scales dark as night.

"I'm experiment 561, Nightwing." He said, tossing a book down in front of her. Some blood dripped down from the back of his head where the attack had hit him, but he ignored it. "Try reading this."

…

…

…

…Haley clenched her fist. "You stole my brother from me." Looking up at the sky, she unleashed her sorrow and rage in a howl.  **"086! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"**

ELSEWHERE…

"Hmm…I heard some noises…something tells me I'd better go check it out."

"Alright, do whatever. I'm trying to play with XR here…even if he doesn't respond at all."

"Fine, fine. Sorry I can't stick around, but I can feel it! Their SOULS are calling to me…"

He walked off, leaving the others behind and bringing his book keeper with him. "I, Ovni the UFO, will show them my strength!"

"Let's show them what you've got." His book owner said. He was a slightly plain-looking boy with glasses and rather dark messy hair, who wasn't wearing a shirt, but had a big jacket on instead. He lifted his backpack up and smiled. "Time to party!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you liked that chapter! I hope Jojo, aka Stitchfreak626, enjoyed this too. The Fate Sisters of Vanity, Malice and Sprite belong to her. Please review AND enjoy another sneak preview!**

**Nick: Who the heck are you?**

**?: Ha-ha-ha! I'm an opponent the likes of which you've NEVER fought before!**

**Chopsuey: He's a CLOWN...like YOU!**

**Nick: He's ridiculous...AND strong! We're gonna need a clever stratergery to beat him!**

**Yuuku: You mean STRATEGY.**

**Spud: Dancing, Crazy Women and Melony Goodness are coming your way on the next "Alternate Fate, Fantasy"!**


End file.
